


Verloren

by Drache



Series: Verloren [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O odkrywaniu siebie, walce ze słabościami i odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Nazwisko?  
\- Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Nerwowo przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. Mógł być starym wyjadaczem, lecz przesłuchania zawsze były dla niego stresujące. Starał się tego nie okazywać. Przed wejściem zawsze przywdziewał na twarz odpowiednią maskę.

\- Czego pan oczekuje od pracy w naszym zespole?  
\- Współpracy.

Nienawidził tych pytań. Lubił odpowiadać prosto z mostu, co rzadko działało na jego korzyść. Ludzie, szczególnie w tej branży, wolą pochlebstwa niż twarde warunki. Cichy potakiwacz nieraz wygrywał z silną osobowością.

\- Co pan przez to rozumie?  
\- Spokój i dobra muzyka. Nie potrzebuję dramatów przewrażliwionych laluń i nie zagram nic, co nie przypadnie mi do gustu. To naprawdę niewiele, zwłaszcza że zwykle i tak idę na rękę mojemu zespołowi.  
\- Rzadko ktokolwiek przychodzi tutaj i od razu stawia nam warunki.  
\- Wolę wyłożyć karty na stół niż zamiatać wszystko pod dywan. Jestem już trochę w tym biznesie i wiem, czego potrzebuję, aby dobrze pracować.  
\- Rozumiem.

Taki już był. Dbał o swoje interesy.

Później było tak jak zwykle. Kilka utworów: coś od siebie, jakiś cover. Jeden instrument, drugi, trzeci… Tak, przez te lata zdołał opanować ich kilka.

W końcu zabrzmiało standardowe:

\- Odezwiemy się do pana.  
\- Jasne.

Pożegnał się i wyszedł, zwalniając miejsce dla następnej osoby. Na korytarzu czekało ich jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć. Kto wie, a nuż jego sześćdziesiątka okaże się szczęśliwa?

***

\- Widzę, że już prawie wszyscy dotarli. Przywitajcie się, od tej pory będziecie pracować razem.

W pokoju tłoczyła się gromada szczęśliwców. Tancerze, tancerki, muzycy… Zbieranina ludzi z różnych miast i środowisk. Różne pochodzenie, płeć, wiek, kolor skóry… Mieszanka wybuchowa.

Brakowało jeszcze tylko jednej osoby.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawił się zdyszany mężczyzna około trzydziestki. Jego wtargnięcie przerwało rozmowy wszystkich wokół.

\- Rany, te buty zdecydowanie nie nadają się do chodzenia… Cześć wszystkim! Przepraszam za spóźnienie! – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, podczas gdy „opiekun spotkania” nerwowo masował skronie.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? – rzekł zdenerwowany. Nowoprzybyły zdawał się jednak zupełnie nie przejmować jego złym humorem.  
\- Przepraszam, były korki. Nic na to nie poradzę – odparł, przewracając oczami, co również nie spotkało się z pozytywnym odbiorem. Pracownik wytwórni musiał jednak w końcu odpuścić.  
\- Powitajcie Adama Lamberta. Frontmana, wokalistę i w pewnym sensie również waszego nowego pracodawcę.

***

Następne dni, tygodnie, miesiące upływały na ciężkiej pracy oraz wzajemnym poznawaniu się. Czasu było niewiele, a materiału całkiem sporo. Mimo to zespół znajdował kilka wolnych godzin w tygodniu na wspólne spotkania na mieście. Tommy dość szybko znalazł swoje miejsce w tej zgrai dziwaków. Był pełen podziwu dla Adama, który skupiał wokół siebie tę wielobarwną zgraję. Chyba tylko dzięki niemu zespół nie rozleciał się już pierwszego dnia.

\- Odszczekaj to w tej chwili!  
\- Chyba po moim trupie…  
\- Co powiedziałaś, zdziro?!  
\- Drogie panie, spokojnie…

Jego uśmiech i podejście do ludzi potrafiły zdziałać cuda, nic więc dziwnego, iż budził zainteresowanie zarówno u płci żeńskiej, jak i męskiej. Ratliff również wpisywał się do tej grupy.

Kątem oka obserwował całą sytuację z drugiego końca stołu, gdzie wraz z gitarzystą zespołu dzielili się spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi różnych modeli gitar.

***

\- Tommy, pozwól na chwilę – usłyszał pewnego dnia podczas próby. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o występie na AMA.

American Music Awards – wielka impreza, której mieli być częścią. Nie mogli schrzanić takiej szansy.

Menadżer od razu przedstawił mu plan występu. Ma być ostro, seksownie. Nie ukrywał, że brzmiało to interesująco. Do pewnego momentu.

\- Lecz do tego potrzebujemy twojej zgody. Coś takiego mogłoby silnie wpłynąć na twój wizerunek.

Po latach nie był już kimś, kto specjalnie przejmowałby się czymś takim jak opinie innych ludzi. Nie ukrywał jednak, iż to posunięcie mogłoby zamknąć przed nim wiele drzwi. On, heteroseksualny facet, miał pocałować się z gejem na scenie. Nie żeby to było coś strasznego, nie takie rzeczy robiło się na imprezach po pijaku… Mimo wszystko miał przeczucie, że nie jest to dobry wybór. Z drugiej strony…

\- To może wywołać małe zamieszanie – zachichotał na myśl o wszystkich oburzonych konserwatystach, którzy z pewnością dostaliby spazmów po puszczeniu takiego występu w telewizji.  
\- Na pewno wywoła. I może przynieść nam wszystkim niezły zysk.

„Zawsze warto spróbować czegoś nowego…”


	2. Chapter 2

Niepewnie stawiał kolejne kroki. Kolana uginały się pod ciężarem jego ciała, a ręce drżały nieprzyjemnie, gdy kładł je po bokach ustawionego przed sobą instrumentu. Odetchnął ciężko. Pierwsze nuty rozbrzmiały w powietrzu.

Nie za dobrze pamiętał ten występ. Stres zbyt silnie działał na jego umysł. Tak bardzo starał się nie pomylić w granych przez siebie partiach, że nie zauważył nawet centralnego momentu przedstawienia. Zarejestrował jedynie chwilę, gdy podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł przed sobą parę wpatrujących się w niego błękitnych oczu. Reszta była historią…

***

\- Hahaha, nie wyrobię!  
\- Pokaż to jeszcze raz!  
\- Komentarze są najlepsze!

Po wielkim show zespół w pełnym składzie postanowił uczcić występ wspólnym wyjściem klubu. Tancerze i muzycy, choć zmęczeni, głośno śmiali się z coraz to nowych wpisów w internecie dotyczących „kontrowersyjnego występu Adama Lamberta”. Tommy również był na miejscu i, sącząc piwo, komentował pełne oburzenia wypowiedzi. Dawno nie widział takiego steku bzdur.

\- No dalej, Tommy! Jak było z Adamem? – spytała w pewnym momencie jedna z tancerek.  
\- Mokro – odparł odruchowo, wywołując tym radość pozostałych członków grupy. Po chwili jednak postanowił sprostować swoją odpowiedź. – Tak na serio to nawet nie pamiętam.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Skupiłem się na robocie, nie na jakichś błahostkach!  
\- Jak można nie pamiętać takiej rzeczy!  
\- Zawiodłeś nas, Tommy…  
\- Ej pieski, pieski… Rzucić wam piłeczkę?  
\- Hau, hau!

Śmiechom nie było końca, tym bardziej iż wspomagały je kolejne dawki alkoholu, którego nie szczędziła sobie znajoma ekipa. Szklanki pojawiały się i znikały zastępowane następnymi, wypełnionymi wielobarwną substancją. Wkrótce atmosfera spotkania rozluźniła się zupełnie. Nie wszyscy jednak dotrwali do tego momentu.

Tommy uparcie wpatrywał się w jedną z pustych szklanek. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, alkohol w dużej ilości krążył w jego żyłach. Obraz nie był zbyt wyraźny, lecz mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy stanowi to jakiekolwiek przeciwwskazanie do dalszego picia.

\- Hej Tommy, jak sie bawisz?

Ostrożnie obrócił głowę tak, aby nie zrobiło mu się słabo. Adam usiadł tuż obok niego. Dość blisko.

\- Pomyślałem, że sprawdze, jak ci leci. Całoł noc obskakiwałem stoliki…  
\- Spoko. Jest ok – powiedział. Tylko na tyle starczało mu sił. Jego znajomy z kolei wprost tryskał energią, mimo iż nie dało się nie zauważyć, że liczba wypitych przez niego drinków już dawno przekroczyła bezpieczną normę.  
\- Zaszaleliśmy dzisiaj! Roznieśliśmy scene!  
\- Tak, tak…  
\- To tesz dzięki tobie! Dałeś czadu na tym… Na czym grałeś…  
\- Keyboard.  
\- No właśnie!  
\- Adam daj mi chwilę. Potrzebuję odpoczynku.  
\- Moment! Chce powiedzieć jeszcze! Tylko jednoł rzecz!  
\- No?

Kątem oka dostrzegł skierowany ku niemu nieprzytomny wzrok kolegi. Żółte światło rozbłysnęło zza oparów alkoholu, w których spowity był jego półprzytomny umysł.

Brunet przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Masz bardzo przyjemne usta…

Tommy pokiwał głową. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie usłyszał.

\- Jesteś seksowny – kontynuował Adam. – Przespałbym sie z tobą…

„Ej, zaraz…”

\- Że co? – muzyk zapytał nieprzytomnie. Czuł przy sobie ciepło drugiego ciała. Czyjeś palce zatopiły się w jego włosach.  
\- Zabawmy sie chwile. I tak nikt nie patrzy…

Obce wargi objęły jego usta, masując je agresywnie. Język próbował wprosić się na spotkanie ze swoim pobratymcem. Uderzenie gorąca. Jego umysł ocknął się z drzemki.

Gdy poczuł dłoń w okolicach swojego krocza, błyskawicznie wytrzeźwiał. Odepchnął od siebie ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Odjebało ci?! – wykrzyczał kompletnie zdezorientowany. Z obrzydzeniem splunął na podłogę.

Nie dbając o nic, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Na nic zdały się prośby Adama, puścił je mimo uszu. Potrzebował samotności.

Na całe szczęście miał przed sobą dwa dni wolnego. Zyskał czas, żeby spokojnie poukładać myśli i spojrzeć chłodnym okiem na całą sytuację, choć potrzeba było jeszcze co najmniej tygodnia, aby stosunki w zespole powróciły do względnej normy.

***

\- Czego, do cholery, nie rozumiecie w słowie „nie”?! Ułomni jesteście?!

Trzasnął drzwiami i żwawo podszedł do swojej torby, w której miał nadzieję znaleźć małe kartonowe pudełeczko. Jak na złość papierosy postanowiły zabawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

\- Kompletny brak odpowiedzialności! Tak nie może być!  
\- Odpuść, to nie pomoże. Idź gdzieś, ja z nim pogadam.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, wpuszczając do środka wysokiego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach.

\- Mogę wejść? – zapytał na progu. Brak odpowiedzi uznał za „tak”. Zajął miejsce na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. – Nie bierz tego tak bardzo do siebie…  
\- Czemu nie? – Tommy odpowiedział prychnięciem. – To ma być moja nowa praca. Jak mam nie brać tego do siebie?  
\- Podchodzisz do tego zbyt poważnie.  
\- Zbyt poważnie? Może dla ciebie robienie z siebie męskiej dziwki przez ponad pół roku ku uciesze tłumu to nie jest żaden problem. Wiesz co? Dla mnie jest! Nie o taką pracę się starałem!  
\- A o jaką? Chciałeś być w showbusinessie, więc do niego trafiłeś.  
\- Jestem muzykiem! To takie trudne do zrozumienia?!  
\- Powinieneś być przygotowany na różne ewentualności.  
\- O, przepraszam, że w dzisiejszych czasach wyrażenie chęci gry w zespole wiąże się ze zgodą na dawanie dupy wokaliście!!! Na scenie! Dla zwiększenia popularności!

Jego torba wylądowała na podłodze. Niewiele myśląc, zamachnął się i kopnął ją z całych swoich sił. Był tak wściekły, iż przerzucił ją aż na drugi koniec garderoby. Odwrócił się w stronę piosenkarza. Mężczyzna siedział cicho ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Dopiero ten widok uspokoił blondyna i zmusił go do refleksji nad tym, co przed chwilą wykrzyczał.

\- Adam? – zagadnął z pewną nieśmiałością. – Jeśli cię czymś uraziłem…  
\- Nie, spoko. Tylko nazwałeś mnie dziwkarzem, przeżyję. Zresztą pewnie należy mi się po tym, co wyrabiałem w klubie – Lambert odparł z nikłym uśmiechem. – Słuchaj, dla mnie też nie jest to ciekawa sytuacja, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Na tym etapie nie mam za wiele do gadania. Różnica między tobą a mną jest taka, że ja już brałem udział w podobnych przedstawieniach i stały się dla mnie czymś normalnym, choć nie od razu. Początki są najtrudniejsze, potem już idzie łatwo.  
\- „Łatwo.” Tobie może było łatwo, jesteś gejem.  
\- No i? To znaczy, że lizanie się ze wszystkim, co ma penisa sprawia mi przyjemność?  
\- Wiesz… Wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli.  
\- Wiem, ale… Cholera – syknął zirytowany i przetarł twarz. – Tyle razy spotykałem się z podobnymi sugestiami, że przy takich tekstach od razu staję się nerwowy.  
\- To zrozumiałe, spoko.  
\- Nieważne. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jesteśmy pod ścianą. Wytwórnia dała nam dwa wyjścia: zgodzić się na ich warunki lub odejść. Próbowałem, żadne negocjacje nie wchodzą w grę. Widzę, że nie planujesz zmienić zdania w tym temacie, ale ja nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać. Raz, już zdążyliśmy się trochę poznać i nie, nie chodzi mi o to, co stało się wtedy w klubie…  
\- Próbuję puścić to w niepamięć.  
\- Dziękuję. Nigdy więcej nie piję – zadeklarował, lecz jego słowa spotkały się jedynie ze stłumionym chichotem. – Nieważne! A dwa…  
\- Znam repertuar i nie będzie łatwo znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo tuż przed trasą. Dlaczego w takim razie, mimo moich kwalifikacji, nikt nie chce ze mną negocjować? Odstawianie pokazówki na scenie jest ważniejsze od moich umiejętności?

Lambert wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie nie pytaj, ja nigdy nie znałem się na promocji i takich tam. Ludzie z wytwórni stwierdzili, że coś takiego się sprzeda. Dali nam wybór.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że to pójdzie w tym kierunku, dwa razy zastanowiłbym się przed podpisaniem kontraktu…

Wokalista położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie będzie tak źle. Dałeś radę podczas AMA.  
\- Potem w klubie…  
\- Potraktuj to jak nowe doświadczenie i zapomnij o publice.  
\- Tak, a następnego dnia przypomni mi o niej kolorowa prasa.  
\- Ej, na to nie wpłynę.  
\- Spoko, dzięki, że w ogóle raczyłeś ze mną pogadać. Dobry z ciebie kumpel. No i szef.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Tylko nie pij w trasie, proszę.  
\- Nawet jeśli, będę trzymał łapy przy sobie! Słowo!

Ta rozmowa pomogła mu podjąć decyzję, która miała zaważyć na jego dalszej karierze. Miał dwie możliwości: odejść albo przyjąć wyzwanie. Nie był kimś, kto łatwo się poddawał.


	3. Chapter 3

Dni mijały bardzo szybko. Nim się obejrzał machina ruszyła pełną parą, miażdżąc wszystko, co napotkała na swojej drodze: jego zdrowie, dobre imię, a przede wszystkim samopoczucie.

Nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem, więc wsunięcie stóp w nie swoje buty było dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem. Póki co nie radził z nim sobie zbyt dobrze.

Na pierwszy rzut oka jego zadanie wydawało się być banalnie proste. Miał grać w zespole jako basista i co najmniej raz podczas koncertu brać udział w pewnym niewielkim przedstawieniu. Wiązało się ono z osobą Adama Lamberta oraz pewną piosenką o tytule Fever.

\- Potem Tommy przejdzie tędy i spotkacie się w tym miejscu. Przerwa w piosence, pocałujecie się. Potem dalej leci tekst i zgodnie z układem…

Reszta wytycznych już go nie interesowała.

Z osób zaangażowanych w całą „seksowną” otoczkę występu tylko on nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w aktorstwie. Był muzykiem, na dodatek szczerym do bólu. Nikt nie uczył go, jak „grać”, udawać emocje. Pieszczoty z kolegą miały przede wszystkim podobać się gawiedzi. To pogarszało sprawę, gdyż musiały wyglądać w miarę wiarygodnie. Każdy zgrzyt zostałby od razu wyłapany i odpowiednio skomentowany. Wiarygodność… Jak bardzo wiarygodny mógłby być ktoś taki jak on? Kompletnie niezainteresowany kontaktami z innymi facetami?

Przez pierwsze dni pomagała mu adrenalina, lecz stopniowo jego organizm przestawał ją wytwarzać. Wraz z jej zniknięciem wróciła trzeźwość umysłu i świadomość swoich dokonań. Usta kolegi na jego własnych. Nęcące ruchy. Dotyk. Pomału tracił zimną krew. Nie dość, że miał godzić się na te wszystkie zachowania to jeszcze musiał udawać zadowolenie z nich. Prędko zaczęło go to przerastać. W połowie drugiego tygodnia sięgnął po pomoc.

Kilka piw wystarczało mu, aby wprowadzić się w odpowiedni nastrój, ale jednocześnie nie zerwać kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Trzy piwa i mógł być spokojny o przebieg koncertu.

Tak minął miesiąc i wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. I było tak aż do dnia, gdy odkrył, że alkohol zawodzi. Sięgnął po whisky.

To jednak nie był jego jedyny problem. Schody stawały się strome.

\- Fani chcą więcej! Potrzebujemy więcej akcji na scenie!

Słowa menadżera wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach, kiedy tego samego dnia brał do rąk swój bas. Z niepokojem zerkał na Adama, który przygotowywał się do występu. Co jeszcze ma robić? Wypiąć się przy wszystkich?

Kolejny cios przyszedł z zewnątrz.

Obraz jego osoby, ten, który znał, załamał się pod ilością łatek przyklejanych mu przez media i „fanów”. Nikt go nie znał, wszyscy oceniali, a on nie potrafił z tego wybrnąć. Zewsząd bombardowany był informacjami o „sobie” i „swoim” życiu. W internecie pojawiały się zdjęcia, fotomontaże. Nawet dla kogoś takiego jak on było to nie do zniesienia.

Pił już nie tylko, by uodpornić się na to, co się działo na scenie. Potrzebował znieczulenia przed wkroczeniem do normalnego świata. Zatracał się w swoim nowym „ja”. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić, które z nadawanych mu cech mają pokrycie w jego żyjącej i oddychającej osobie. Nie wiedział już nic.

Czy naprawdę był nienasyconym, złaknionym silnej ręki kochankiem Adama? Czy Adam w ogóle go pociągał? Od kiedy?

Męczyły go sny, zwłaszcza jeden, a może raczej z dziesięć podobnych. On i Adam w jednym pokoju; w łóżku, pod prysznicem, na stole… Różne scenariusze, finał ten sam. Budził się przerażony i…podniecony? Dlaczego?

Nie potrafił spać w nocy. Bał się obrazów, które zakradały się do jego głowy. Brak odpoczynku próbował nadrabiać w dzień, lecz zwykle nie było na to czasu. Spał wszędzie: w busie, w czasie śniadania, obiadu, podczas wywiadu, którego miał udzielać tylko Adam… Mimo wszystko jego organizm nie dawał sobie rady z tak wysoko postawioną poprzeczką.

Stracił na wadze, miał problemy z koncentracją. Momentalnie zasypiał, gdziekolwiek znalazł dla siebie odrobinę miejsca i choćby kilka minut wolnego czasu.

Miarka przebrała się, gdy zaspał na próbę. Obudziło go wtedy głośne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Tommy, otwórz do cholery!

Od razu poznał głos Adama. Zwlekł się z kanapy i stanął na progu.

Z początku pomyślał, iż jego przełożony rzuci się na niego z pięściami, a przynajmniej na to wskazywała jego mina. Złość jednak szybko minęła, gdy Lambert ujrzał twarz swojego basisty.

\- Tommy, co się dzieje? Potrzebujesz lekarza? – spytał z troską. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… Jest ok… – powiedział ospale. Jego oczy piekły. Zapomniał zmyć makijażu przed snem. – Przepraszam, że nie pojechałem na próbę. Zagram na koncercie, wszystko będzie ok…  
\- Nie wierzę ci! Odpuszczenie próby to nie jest błahostka! Wiesz co ci za to grozi?!  
\- Wiem, wiem…

Przyłożył dłoń do skroni. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Kawy…  
\- Zrobię ci jakąś i pogadamy.

***

Po szybkim prysznicu i z kubkiem gorącego napoju w dłoni czuł się o wiele lepiej. Sączył kawę, ukradkiem spoglądając na Adama. Nie potrafił patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie po tych wszystkich myślach i snach…

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dzieje?

Zastanawiał się, jak zacząć. Adam wraz z Monte byli najbliższymi mu osobami w zespole, ale nadal nie nazwałby stosunków między nimi przyjaźnią na „śmierć i życie”, czy czymś podobnym. Byli dobrymi kumplami, tylko tyle.

Niestety, Adam był również jego szefem. Szefem, który chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jego pracownik zawala swoją pracę. Tommy nie miał wyjścia.

\- Powiem wprost… Mam problem – zaczął po chwili wahania. – Duży problem.  
\- Zdążyłem zauważyć.  
\- Nie radzę sobie z tą trasą. Potrzebuję przerwy.  
\- To niemożliwe.  
\- Wiem. Nie jestem głupi.  
\- To dlaczego upijasz się dzień w dzień? – spytał sucho brunet. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Myślisz, że nie mam wglądu do rachunków? W każdym hotelu zamawiasz alkohol. I to w dużych ilościach. Popytałem resztę, nie urządzasz żadnych imprez.  
\- Nie wytrzymam tu już dłużej!!!

Z impetem poderwał się z fotela. Lambert zareagował podobnie.

\- Ja nie daję rady!  
\- Do kurwy nędzy, uspokój się wreszcie! – mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona. – Uspokój się, spokojnie. Jest ok.  
\- Nie jest ok…  
\- Jeśli nie powiesz, co jest nie tak, nie będzie ok. Muszę to wiedzieć. Zrozum mnie, zostało sześć godzin do koncertu, a mój basista odwala akcje nie z tej ziemi…  
\- Ja już po prostu nie wiem, kim jestem…

Spojrzeli po sobie. Adam wypuścił blondyna z uścisku.

\- To nienajlepszy czas na takie rozważania – rzucił, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie ja go wybierałem, uwierz mi – westchnął, załamując ręce. – Od pewnego czasu mam problemy z własną tożsamością.  
\- Czy to jest związane z twoją pracą?  
\- Ludzie nie dają mi żyć…  
\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś w ogóle słuchać ich opinii na swój temat.  
\- Wiem, ale zwykle, gdy milion osób zwraca na coś uwagę, coś musi być na rzeczy.  
\- Niekoniecznie, ale nieważne. Co cię gryzie?  
\- Ciągle sugeruje mi się, że mam ochotę się z kimś przespać. To zaczyna działać na mnie do tego stopnia, że sam zacząłem w to wierzyć…  
\- No dobra. Na kogo niby masz ochotę?  
\- Na ciebie.  
\- A… Aha.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, z której obaj nie wiedzieli, jak wybrnąć. Sytuacja nie była komfortowa dla żadnego z nich.

Pierwszy odezwał się lider zespołu.

\- Ale wiesz, że to nie wyjdzie? – zapytał, stawiając sprawę jasno.  
\- Wiem i nawet nie chciałbym, żeby wyszło.  
\- Dlaczego? Znaczy wiesz, nie żeby coś, nic nie sugeruję…  
\- Mam zasadę: „Żadnych kontaktów z innymi członkami zespołu.”.  
\- Dobra zasada, też ją stosuję.  
\- Poza tym to nie chodzi o to, że chciałbym wiązać z tobą jakiekolwiek plany. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jesteś przystojny, zabawny i w ogóle, ale… Ale ja nie mam ochoty na związki z facetami. To bardziej dzika ciekawość niż coś poważnego. Fascynacja.  
\- Spoko, rozumiem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie popsuje niczego między nami… Ja naprawdę nie potrafię tego kontrolować…

Adam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja dam radę. Byłem już w tylu nienormalnych sytuacjach, że takie coś nie robi na mnie wrażenia.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło! – westchnął Tommy, opadając z powrotem na fotel.  
\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – powiedział z uśmiechem Adam, po czym zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. – Pogadajmy jeszcze chwilę. Przyjemnie mi się z tobą gawędzi.  
\- Jakiś luźny temat?  
\- Powiedz mi, gdy zajdę za daleko.  
\- Umowa stoi.  
\- Masz ochotę na jeszcze kogoś z zespołu?

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem, lecz w mig uspokoił się, widząc zabawny uśmiech na twarzy Lamberta.

\- To nieładnie wypytywać o takie rzeczy – stwierdził blondyn.  
\- Oj no, powiedz!  
\- Jesteś jak psiapsióła ze szkolnej ławy. Odwrócę głowę, a ty polecisz donieść gdzie trzeba.  
\- Ej! Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił!  
\- Przecież żartowałem! Nie denerwuj się tak, kochana – zaśmiał się, co spotkało się z pełnym oburzenia fuknięciem. – Tak szczerze to miałem ochotę na Brooke.  
\- Odpada, jest zajęta.  
\- A Camila?  
\- Odpada.  
\- Nawet na raz?  
\- Uwierz mi, nie jesteś w jej typie.  
\- Kobiety i ich wymagania… Ciekawe, czego mi brakuje.  
\- Wiesz… Cycków i waginy.  
\- Aha. To wiele wyjaśnia.  
\- Taa…  
\- A ty na kogo masz ochotę? – zagadnął nagle Tommy. – Skoro już się zwierzam to i ty coś zdradź.  
\- No cóż – Adam skierował swój zamyślony wzrok na sufit. – Na ciebie, ale to już wiesz.  
\- Dałeś mi to do zrozumienia dość dosadnie…  
\- To prawda. Mam też niezłych tancerzy…  
\- Wysportowani.  
\- Sprężyści – obaj parsknęli śmiechem. – Przyznam ci się, że ostatnio czuję się samotny i to dużo bardziej niż wcześniej. Brakuje mi bliskości drugiego człowieka. Nie chodzi tylko o seks, przydałoby mi się wsparcie. Tak szczerze… Zaczynam żałować niektórych swoich wyborów.  
\- Ja żałuję podpisania umowy na tę trasę… Gdyby nie to, już dawno by mnie tu nie było.  
\- W twojej sytuacji to zrozumiałe. Sam czuję się podobnie – rzekł, po czym zamyślił się chwilę. – Pół roku to jednak za długo.  
\- Jeśli partner załatwiłby sprawę, zawsze możesz złamać zasadę i rozejrzeć się wokół.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio ktoś inny chodzi mi po głowie – mężczyzna oznajmił niespodziewanie.  
\- Nie od nas?  
\- Nie. Daj laptopa, pokażę ci.  
\- Bierz, jest na kanapie.

Basista leniwie rozłożył się w fotelu. Miał rację od samego początku. Adam był człowiekiem niezwykłym. Potrafił przelać pozytywną energię na każdego, bez wyjątku. Podczas rozmowy z nim wszystko przestawało mieć znaczenie. Problemy również.

\- A to kto? – zapytał Ratliff, gdy ujrzał na ekranie dość ekscentrycznie ubraną postać.  
\- Wokalista szalenie popularny w Europie. Pytali mnie o niego w kilku wywiadach.  
\- Przypomina mi ciebie i twoje niektóre stylizacje.  
\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy podobni?  
\- Na pewno nie wagowo – zażartował, przyglądając się kolejnym zdjęciom. – Jest albo bardzo młody, albo ma bardzo kobiecą urodę. Patrz na to zdjęcie. Nawet ja mógłbym się naciąć.  
\- Tommy…  
\- Brałbyś?  
\- Rany, Tommy, jaki ty jesteś! On wydaje mi się bardzo interesującą osobowością. Chciałbym z nim pogadać. Wybrać się gdzieś. Poszlibyśmy na zakupy, może na jakiś spacer…  
\- To brałbyś czy nie?  
\- Brałbym.  
\- Połamałbyś i jego, i łóżko.  
\- Masz 3 sekundy, żeby zniknąć mi z oczu…


	4. Chapter 4

Rozmowa Tommy’ego z Adamem, choć miła, nie rozwiązywała problemu. Trasa trwała, a wraz z nią zmęczenie i dezorientacja, w tym wypadku słowo o podwójnym znaczeniu. Wspomagacze pojawiały się, lecz już nie tak często jak wcześniej. Basista zaczął przywykać do swojego nowego stanu. Odsunięcie od siebie złych myśli opłacało mu się. Gdy przekraczał barierę zahamowań, mógłby przysiąc, że zaczynał nawet odczuwać przyjemność z występów na scenie. Tłum się bawił, on też, zwierzchnicy byli zadowoleni. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Dopiero nocą pojawiały się wyrzuty sumienia i krytyka płynąca od własnego umysłu.

„Przestań robić z siebie dziwkę!”  
„Szanuj się!”  
„Co jeśli się w nim zakochasz?”

Tego ostatniego bał się najbardziej. „Żadnych kontaktów z innymi członkami zespołu.” powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, lecz im bardziej uciekał myślami od nieznanych sobie uczuć, tym bardziej bał się, co mogą za sobą pociągnąć.

Był w kropce. Potrzebował odpoczynku.

Adam jako jedyny wiedział o jego problemach, choć Ratliff i tak nie mówił mu wszystkiego. Wolał przemilczeć niektóre uczucia i myśli. I bez tego miał już dość kłopotów.

Bywały gorsze dni, gdy Tommy zamknięty w swoim świecie wpatrywał się w ścianę i słuchał muzyki lub brzdąkał coś na gitarze. Wpadał wtedy w stan odrętwienia, z którego ciężko było go wybudzić. Na szczęście jednak, zwykle sam wracał do rzeczywistości.

\- Niech ta trasa się już skończy – burknął, siadając do wspólnego śniadania. Rozejrzał się wokół. Nie tylko on miał już dość tego szaleńczego tempa.

Frustrację i zmęczenie dało się zobaczyć u wszystkich i każdego z osobna. Tylko Adam tego dnia wyglądał na wielce zadowolonego. Jego twarz promieniała.

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że chciałbym się czymś z wami podzielić – oznajmił, gdy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca przy stole.  
\- Wal. Od tego jesteśmy.  
\- Dzięki Monte, to słodkie. Pracujemy razem już tak długo, byliśmy, a właściwie nadal jesteśmy razem w trasie, przyjaźnimy się… No więc… – zaczął, zawieszając głos i ciesząc się przy tym jak dziecko. Wreszcie emocje pozwoliły mu mówić. – Poznałem kogoś!

Dziewczyny od razu rzuciły się na niego z pytaniami. Chyba nikt obecny z przedstawicieli tzw. płci brzydkiej nie przypuszczał, iż jego koleżanki potrafią w jednej chwili wyrzucić z siebie taką liczbę słów. Jedynie Adamowi udawało się w tym wszystkim połapać, choć widać było, że przychodzi mu to z trudem.

Tak czy inaczej jedno było pewne, Lambert miał kogoś, a dokładniej blondwłosego, krótkoostrzyżonego Fina. Skąd go wytrzasnął było dla wszystkich wielką niewiadomą. Argument o łóżku był nadal jak najbardziej aktualny. Adam najwyraźniej miał słabość do drobnych facetów.

Tommy ucieszył się na tę wiadomość tak samo jak wszyscy inni. Może nawet trochę bardziej niż oni.

Sytuacja na scenie jak i poza nią zaczęła ulegać zmianie. Brunet całym sobą okazywał swoje dobre samopoczucie. Ilekroć nadarzyła się okazja, znikał gdzieś z telefonem w ręku. Reszta zespołu tylko kręciła głowami. W ich oczach Adam odmłodniał o co najmniej dziesięć lat. Póki jednak wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków, wszystko było w porządku.

Rok dobiegał końca, tak samo jak trasa koncertowa. Po ostatnim koncercie wszyscy podali sobie ręce i rozeszli się w swoją stronę. Ten etap miał zostać zamknięty.

I choć występów już nie było, problemy pozostały.

Przerwa, której tak potrzebował Tommy, zaczęła działać mu na nerwy. Trans Glam Nation Tour trwał nadal i doprowadzał jego psychikę do ruiny. Sny nie zniknęły, pojawiło się coś nowego. Pragnienie. Zaczynał tęsknić za występami. Brakowało mu bliskości.

Po kolei odnawiał stare kontakty. „Hej, co u ciebie? Spotkajmy się!” Tak zapełniał sobie czas.

Podświadomie szukał oparcia, ale nie potrafił go znaleźć. Nigdy nie był chętny do zwierzeń, nie miał też takiej potrzeby. Pierwszy raz w życiu nosił w sobie ciężar, którego nie mógł z siebie wyrzucić. Rzadko był wylewny, jego znajomości to w większości kumple z zespołów, z którymi chadzał na piwo, czy na imprezy. Wstydził się im zwierzać ze swoich problemów, szczególnie o tak delikatnej materii. Kolejna sprawa to zrozumienie. W tym temacie mógł liczyć na swoich nieheteroseksualnych znajomych, których miał sporo. Niestety, pojawiał się jeszcze jeden aspekt. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko co powie rozeszło się po mieście, a w tej kwestii mógł być pewien tylko jednej osoby. Ona, niestety, była wtedy zajęta czymś innym, a raczej kimś innym. Został sam ze swoimi problemami.

Po Świętach spędzonych w towarzystwie rodziny nastał Sylwester. Basista z początku planował spędzić go w domu, z daleka od innych, jednak jego myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Nie był przesądny, lecz nie zamierzał wchodzić w nowy rok w takim stanie. Znalazł wyjście.

Zamówił taksówkę, która zawiozła go w wybrane miejsce. Średniej klasy klub na uboczu. Tam właśnie chciał spędzić noc, pijąc do upadłego i bawiąc się w towarzystwie ładnych kobiet, co jeszcze pół roku temu było dla niego codziennością.

Przyjechał na miejsce sam, choć nie wykluczał zawarcia nowych znajomości.

Od razu zajął miejsce przy barze, gdzie zamówił drinka, którego wlał w siebie za jednym zamachem. Po chwili w jego dłoni pojawił się kolejny. Potrzebował trochę czasu nim bezpieczniki przestaną działać.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Parkiet pomału się zapełniał. Gorące ciała poruszały się w rytm łupanki płynącej z głośników. Kolejna dawka alkoholu.

Obrał kilka celów, po czym, przybrawszy pozycję względnie pionową, ruszył do akcji.

Pamiętał coś jeszcze. Dotyk rozpalonych ust. To jednak równie dobrze mógł być wytwór jego zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu…

***

Promień światła ukuł go w oczy. Warknął, rzucając w powietrze parę wulgaryzmów, i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Przetarł swoją przemęczoną twarz. Kątem oka dostrzegł elementy nieznajomego otoczenia. Mozolnie zbierał myśli. Nic nie pamiętał.

Leżał w dwuosobowym łóżku w miejscu, które wyglądało na hotel. Powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach. Tak, zdecydowanie był to hotel. Zapach docierający do jego nosa wskazywał na znaczną ilość alkoholu spożywanego poprzedniej nocy. Otwarte butelki na szafce i jego stan fizyczny zdawały się to potwierdzać. Było jednak jeszcze coś, co lekko go zaniepokoiło. Pomięta pościel po przeciwnej stronie łóżka i zapach innego ludzkiego ciała.

Przejechał dłonią w górę uda. Wciąż miał na sobie bokserki, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie nie rozstawał się z nimi wczorajszej nocy. Wniosek: nic poważniejszego nie zaszło. Odetchnął z ulgą.

Nagle z toalety dobiegły do niego podejrzane dźwięki. Nie zazdrościł ofierze tak koszmarnego kaca.

Gdy ubrał się i względnie doprowadził do stanu używalności, druga osoba nadal znajdowała się w łazience. Blondyn stanął przed dylematem. Normalnie nie miałby problemu z bezszelestnym wyjściem z pokoju i puszczeniem wszystkiego w niepamięć, lecz tego dnia poczuł, że powinien przynajmniej sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, tym bardziej iż od kilku minut nie było mu dane słyszeć żadnych nawet najcichszych dźwięków z zajętego pomieszczenia.

„Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej załamuję się samym sobą…”

Westchnął zrezygnowany i powoli podszedł do uchylonych drzwi. Zajrzał do środka niepewny tego, co może za chwilę zobaczyć.

Chudy, czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany jedynie w bieliznę klęczał na ręczniku, opierając się o toaletę. Jego twarz pozostawała niewidoczna, przysłonił ją dłonią. Oddychał.

\- Ej, wszystko gra? – zagadnął Tommy. Brunet pokiwał głową. „Przynajmniej jest przytomny.” – Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Wody… – usłyszał. Nietrudno było rozpoznać w tym słowie wyraźny obcy akcent.

Basista wyszedł, by za moment wrócić z dwiema butelkami wody, które znalazł w lodówce.

\- Dzięki… – szepnął chłopak i objął dłonią butelkę. Nie przytknął jej jednak do swoich wyschniętych ust. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ratliff, gdy po jakiejś minucie jego towarzysz wciąż trwał w bezruchu. Młodym ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Musiał siedzieć tu już od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Koszmarnie się czuję. Rzadko mam takiego kaca. Oł… – syknął, łapiąc się za brzuch. Oparł głowę o deskę.  
\- Może zadzwonię po karetkę?  
\- Nie…  
\- To dam ci chociaż coś do przykrycia.

Wrócił do sypialni i podniósł z podłogi pomięty koc. Przykrył nim zarzniętego bruneta.

\- Dziękuję… – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Spod ciemnych kosmyków zdołał dostrzec nieśmiałe spojrzenie brązowych oczu. Były duże i ładne, choć z łatwością można było zobaczyć w nich zmęczenie po wczorajszej nocy.

Telefon niespodziewanie oznajmił przyjście nowej wiadomości. Ratliff zerknął na wyświetlacz. Pora już iść.

\- Poradzisz sobie? – spytał bardziej dla zasady niż z troski. Chłopak pokiwał głową. – Pokój jest pewnie opłacony do dziesiątej jak wszędzie. W razie problemów zostawię ci mój numer.  
\- Spoko…

W pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie, po drodze potykając się o jedne z dziwniejszych butów, jakie zdarzyło mu się oglądać.

Gdy tylko wyszedł, jego nowy znajomy ponownie nachylił się nad muszlą. Miał już serdecznie dość kolejnych prób pozbycia się słonego smaku ze swoich ust.

***

\- Kurwa, co za dzień!

Stał pod hotelem, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Marzył o tym, by jak najszybciej wskoczyć do własnej łazienki, a później do własnego łóżka. Bez nikogo u boku.

Splunął wściekły. Zachodził w głowę, co mogło się stać poprzedniej nocy i dlaczego zaczynając w klubie, skończył w samych gaciach w hotelu z obcym chłopakiem. Do końca stracił wiarę w swoją męskość. Czy spośród całego klubu najatrakcyjniejszy dla niego okazał się chłopak?! A te wszystkie kobiety, które zwykle wiły się na parkiecie? Czemu na nie nie trafił? Co właściwie stało się wczorajszej nocy?

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na myślenie. Mógł wypytać o wszystko bruneta, z którym dzielił pokój, lecz sądząc po jego stanie, również niewiele pamiętał. Może to i lepiej.

Tak bardzo chciał już być w domu i zapomnieć o tym koszmarnym incydencie. Wskoczył do taksówki nim ta zdążyła zatrzymać się przy krawężniku.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwa dni spędził na dochodzeniu do siebie po Sylwestrze. Nie chciał roztrząsać tego, co się stało, więc spał do oporu, a gdy się budził, siadał do jakiegoś bezmyślnego zajęcia jak przeglądanie maili czy oglądanie telewizji.

W mieszkaniu zaczęło się robić tłoczno. Współlokatorzy wrócili z wyjazdów do znajomych i rodziny. Czas imprez minął, nastała pora, by wrócić do pracy.

Tommy pomału wracał do rzeczywistości. Nowy tydzień rozpoczął od zebrania wytycznych na następne miesiące. Było tego całkiem sporo, ale nic dziwnego przecież skoro grał w dwóch zespołach jednocześnie. Nie specjalnie się tym martwił. Może praca pozwoli mu zapomnieć o problemach? Szaleństwo koncertowe ma jednak swoje uroki.

Pierwszy tydzień nowego roku minął dość leniwie, wszyscy dopiero dochodzili do siebie po Świętach i Sylwestrze. Nie miał więc jeszcze zbyt wielu obowiązków.

Nastał piątek, który planował spędzić u siebie w pokoju leżąc w łóżku ze słuchawkami w uszach i z laptopem na kolanach. Rozrywka idealna dla tak szalonego człowieka jakim był. Choć może z perspektywy „szarych ludzi” rzeczywiście był szalony. Wyjazd na Glam Nation Tour z powodzeniem można by zaliczyć do szalonych rzeczy. Jeśli jednak tak było, wolałby, aby było to pierwsze i ostatnie takie szaleństwo w jego życiu.

Telefon zabrzęczał na szafce. Mężczyzna bez większego przekonania zerknął na wyświetlacz. Spodziewał się zaproszenia na jakąś imprezę, na której nie miał ochoty się pojawiać. Nieznany numer.

„Cześć, robisz coś dzisiaj?”

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zastanawiając się, kto może kryć się pod tym numerem. Odkąd stał się rozpoznawalny był wyjątkowo wyczulony na punkcie prywatności. Już raz musiał zmieniać swój numer telefonu. Obdzwanianie wszystkich znajomych po kolei nie należało do rzeczy, na które chciałby marnować czas.

Ostatecznie zignorował wiadomość. Miał już plany na wieczór. Z drugiej strony… W jego głowie zakiełkowała nowa myśl. A gdyby tak wybrać się do klubu? Potrząsnął głową. Nie miał ochoty na powtórkę z Sylwestra, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o poranek.

Pomysł nie dawał mu spokoju przez kolejny kwadrans. Coś mówiło mu, że warto spróbować i odpocząć od tych czterech ścian, w których przebywał przez ostatnie dni.

Sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił po taksówkę.

***

Dlaczego wybrał akurat to miejsce było dla niego zagadką. Ten sam klub, co w Sylwestra. Jego umysł potrafił podsuwać mu dziwne pomysły.

Rozejrzał się po sali, wypatrując swoich znajomych, jednak już po chwili doszedł do wniosku, iż nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby go zaczepić. Skierował się do baru, by zamówić sobie coś do picia.

Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, dopiero kilka osób tańczyło na parkiecie. Zapłacił barmanowi za napój.

Kątem oka zauważył przyglądającą się mu szczupłą postać siedzącą przy krawędzi baru. Chłopak z wyglądu trochę młodszy od niego. Skądś kojarzył te rysy twarzy i czarne włosy zaczesane w coś przypominającego położonego irokeza…

Przypatrywał mu się chwilę. Brunet zdawał się być skrępowany jego wzrokiem. Odwracał głowę, udając, że go nie widzi, Tommy jednak był za stary na podobne sztuczki.

Bez skrępowania podszedł do chłopaka, przy okazji przypominając sobie okoliczności, w jakich przyszło im zawrzeć znajomość.

\- Cześć, my chyba się znamy?

Obaj znali odpowiedź na to pytanie. Młodszy pokiwał głową. Mimo mocnego makijażu Ratliff zdołał rozpoznać jego rysy twarzy. Spotkał osobę, która towarzyszyła mu podczas sylwestrowej nocy, a przynajmniej na to wskazywały fakty.

Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż tamtego ranka, choć nie było dla niego rzeczą trudną wyglądać lepiej niż wtedy. Miał na sobie ciemne ciuchy w nieco rockowym stylu. Dodawały charakteru jego smukłej, delikatnej sylwetce.

Tommy bez pytania przysiadł się do chłopaka, który zerkał na niego swoimi mocno podkreślonymi oczami.

\- Czy poprzednim razem zrobiłem coś nie tak? – wypalił od razu basista.  
\- Nie, nie – młodszy energicznie pokręcił głową. – Jasne, że nie. Niby czemu?  
\- Wiesz, byłem nawalony, nic nie pamiętam, a mam wrażenie, że coś ci zrobiłem.  
\- Mnie? Czemu?  
\- Bo ja wiem – Tommy wzruszył ramionami. – Mam wrażenie, że się mnie boisz. Jakbym cię zgwałcił czy coś…

Nie był typem, który zastanawiał się nad stosownością słów mających za chwilę opuścić jego usta. Tak było i w tym przypadku. Dopiero po ostatniej głosce zdał sobie sprawę, jak zabrzmiała jego wypowiedź. Nim jednak zdążył zareagować, jego towarzysz zrobił to za niego.

Brunet prychnął i zachichotał głośno.

\- Człowieku, nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele – powiedział jakby trochę nerwowo. Upił drinka, po czym kontynuował – Musiałbyś się trochę postarać, żeby mnie dorwać.  
\- Wielkie dzięki, nie jesteś w moim typie – warknął Ratliff zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy.

Młodszy pokręcił głową i ponownie zatopił usta w napoju.

\- Pewnie masz rację – chłopak kiwnął głową. Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Tutaj jest sporo ładnych lasek. Może nie teraz, bo jeszcze jest za wcześnie, ale zwykle trafiają się niezłe sztuki.  
\- Często tu przychodzisz, drogi znawco?  
\- Nie za często. Raz na tydzień, dwa. Jestem nowy w mieście i nie znam za dużo knajp, ale tutaj wydaje się być całkiem nieźle.  
\- Jest sporo fajnych klubów w tym mieście. Jeśli szukasz dobrych dup, polecam inne miejsce.  
\- Nie zależy mi. Nie potrzebuję łatwych numerków. Kilka minut zabawy, reszta życia z syfem.  
\- Coś za coś, księżulku.  
\- Nie jestem święty. Po prostu mam inne sposoby…  
\- Nigdy nie nazwałem cię świętym. Nie myl pojęć.  
\- Dobra, spoko. Angielski nie jest moim pierwszym językiem, więc wiesz…  
\- Ok, rozumiem.  
\- Skoro już tu siedzimy, idziesz się zabawić? Parkiet pomału się zapełnia, może coś wyhaczymy.  
\- Najpierw powiedz mi, co właściwie stało się w Sylwestra. Pamiętasz coś? Jak znaleźliśmy się w hotelu?

Młodzik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niewiele pamiętam. Robiliśmy to co dziś: gadaliśmy.  
\- A potem?  
\- Nie wiem. Czy to ważne?  
\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, czy np. kogoś nie zabiłem.  
\- Na pewno nie. Wierz mi, gdyby coś się działo, wiedziałbym o tym.  
\- Mogę tylko uwierzyć ci na słowo…  
\- To jak?  
\- Co?  
\- Idziemy poderwać panienki?  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś ponad to? – basista prychnął sarkastycznie.  
\- A ty jesteś?  
\- Mówimy o tobie.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje, jest nudno. Nie muszę od razu lądować z kimś w łóżku.  
\- Mówisz tak jakbyś nie znał życia…  
\- Może zakład?  
\- Jaki zakład? – spytał zdziwiony. – Że nie prześpisz się z nikim do rana? Co to niby za zakład?  
\- Daję 50$ i nie będę siedział w kącie.  
\- Brzmi nieźle, ale zejdę na 25$.  
\- Wymiękasz?  
\- Nie znam cię, a muszę mieć z czego zapłacić rachunki.  
\- Dziwne, że w ogóle się zgodziłeś.  
\- Cóż, muszę ci przyznać rację, jest nudno. Trochę hazardu nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Cieszę się, że mogę urozmaicić ci wieczór – powiedział brunet, ukazując światu rząd swoich białych zębów. – Od kogo zaczynamy?

***

Mimo obaw Tommy'ego, bawili się całkiem nieźle. Kobiety w tym klubie lgnęły do dziwaków, a obaj z pewnością się do nich zaliczali. On z niecodzienną fryzurą, pomalowanymi oczami, rockowymi ciuchami i tatuażami. Tak samo jak jego nowy znajomy, który niestety póki co zdawał się wygrywać zakład. Bawili się jednak tak dobrze, że Ratliff postanowił przymknąć na to oko. 25$ to jeszcze nie majątek.

\- Ej, patrz na nie! - blondyn w pewnym momencie podniósł głos.

Po przeciwnej stronie parkietu zgromadził się tłumek skąpo odzianych dziewcząt. Uśmiechały się figlarnie i zerkały zalotnie. Nagle jedna z nich łapczywie wsunęła butelkę do swoich ust. Jej wzrok dawał jasny komunikat.

\- Rany… – Tommy pokręcił głową.

Miny dziewcząt momentalnie uległy zmianie. Teraz wyrażały szok i zażenowanie. Tylko dwie koleżanki śmiały się donośnie.

\- Co jest? – spytał blondyn, nie mogąc zrozumieć tak diametralnej zmiany ich zachowania. Dopiero zwrócenie wzroku w bok dało mu odpowiedź. Odskoczył zdezorientowany, widząc swojego nowego kumpla, który właśnie powtórzył wyczyn swojej poprzedniczki. Nawet więcej, pobił ją o ładnych kilka centymetrów.

Teatralnie wysunął szyjkę butelki ze swoich ust, obdarzając przy tym swoją „rywalkę” kpiącym uśmiechem. Kończąc, oblizał krawędź i zatopił język w kolorowym szkle.

\- Jej mina jest zabójcza! – zaśmiał się z dziewczyny i upił łyk piwa.

Ratliff wciąż dochodził do siebie po tym całym przedstawieniu.

\- Co… Po co to było? – wydusił z siebie. Chłopak zachichotał.  
\- Daj spokój, to było całkiem zabawne – stwierdził pociesznie.

Spoważniał dopiero, gdy zaczepił go barman.

\- Piwo od tego dżentelmena w skórzanej kurtce – rzekł, wskazując na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę kilka stolików dalej. Jego spojrzenie i gesty były jednoznaczne.  
\- Nie chcę tego – powiedział stanowczo brunet. Momentalnie stracił dobry humor. Barman kiwnął głową i zabrał trunek.  
\- Ej, co jest? Miałeś piwo za darmo i nie wziąłeś? – zdziwił się Tommy.

Młodszy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem dziwką, która daje za drinki – powiedział oschle, odsuwając się od baru.  
\- Przed chwilą pokazałeś co innego.  
\- To była zabawa, nie propozycja – warknął. Poczuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, który właśnie przyszedł po swoje piwo.  
\- Czyżbym trafił na towar luksusowy? – rzucił w stronę czarnowłosego. Ten jednak nawet nie odwrócił się na tę uwagę. – Dziwka.

Splunął mu pod nogi i odszedł z piwem w ręku. Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Szybko opróżnił butelkę.

\- Straciłem ochotę na zabawę – oświadczył nagle.  
\- To tylko pijak. Nie przejmuj się.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, zepsuł mi humor.  
\- Ej, daj spokój – rzekł basista, gdy młodszy odstawił swoją butelkę. – Nie rób z siebie cioty.

Kolejne źle dobrane słowa, za które został obdarzony złowrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Odprowadzę cię chociaż na taksówkę – mężczyzna próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji.  
\- Nie musisz.  
\- Nalegam. I tak powinienem się już zbierać.  
\- Skoro tak.

Na zewnątrz uderzyło w nich rześkie powietrze. Brunet zadzwonił po taksówkę. Teraz, gdy alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, jego akcent stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny.

\- Skąd pochodzisz? - zagadnął Tommy, kiedy jego towarzysz zakończył rozmowę.  
\- Z Niemiec. Tak bardzo widać?  
\- Raczej słychać.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę.  
\- Nie przejmuj się.

Niedługo później taksówka podjechała przed samo wejście do klubu.

\- Jedziesz?  
\- Nie, pójdę na piechotę. Muszę się przewietrzyć.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz.  
\- Opowiesz mi kiedyś o czymś?  
\- O czym?  
\- Jak to jest być bi.

W tamtej chwili nie zrozumiał, skąd to zdziwienie i niezrozumienie na młodej twarzy.

\- Wybacz, ale nie rozmawiam o swoich prywatnych sprawach z obcymi ludźmi – usłyszał.  
\- Spoko. Bywaj.  
\- Cześć.

Światło latarni oświetlało sylwetkę wysokiego młodzieńca. Na jego uchu błysnęły trzy kolczyki. Takie same jak te należące do Tommy'ego.

Kiedy pojazd zniknął już z jego oczu, mężczyzna wyciągnął telefon. Nie chciał mówić, że nie miał po prostu ochoty na powrót do domu w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie.

***

Minął weekend, na horyzoncie pojawił się poniedziałek. Tak jak poprzednio, początek nowego tygodnia wiązał się z pracą. Co prawda do koncertów wciąż jeszcze było daleko, ale pewne rzeczy wymagały przygotowań i poprawek. Formalności również musiały zostać dopełnione.

Okazało się, że tego dnia Adam też pojawił się w siedzibie wytwórni. Po podpisaniu kilku papierków i krótkiej pogawędce z Tommym udało mu się namówić go na wspólny obiad w restauracji nieopodal. Nie chciało mu się siedzieć samemu aż do siedemnastej, kiedy to miał udzielać wywiadu dla jednej z gazet.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – zagadnął brunet, gdy zasiedli przy stole.  
\- Miałem dużo na głowie. Zresztą, ty pewnie też – odparł zdawkowo Ratliff. Piosenkarz pokiwał głową.  
\- To prawda. Starałem się ponadrabiać zaległości ze znajomymi, z Saulim. Te kilka tygodni to za mało.  
\- A co u Sauliego?  
\- Pojechał do Finlandii. Ma swoją pracę.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- Wiesz, takie rozstania nie są złe. Czasem dobrze jest od kogoś odpocząć. Tęsknota wzmacnia uczucie – zakończył optymistycznie. Spojrzał na Tommy'ego. Kiwał głową, lecz wydawał się zamyślony. – Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, czemu? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Widzę, że o czymś myślisz. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, a pamiętam, że miałeś problemy.  
\- To prawda – przyznał markotnie. Skupiał wzrok na solniczce, którą nerwowo obracał w chudych palcach.  
\- Nie poradziłeś sobie z nimi, prawda?

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

\- Nie i brnę w coraz większe bagno – westchnął i odłożył przedmiot na miejsce. Nie był przygotowany na wyznania.  
\- Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie wiem jak.

Przełknął ślinę. Jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji?

\- Nie masz jak mi pomóc, bo to są sprawy, z którymi muszę poradzić sobie sam – rzekł ostatecznie. Adam sprawiał wrażenie nieprzekonanego.  
\- Wiesz, że jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim.

Pokiwał głową. Czuł się przyparty do muru przez osobę, która była od niego sporo silniejsza, nie tylko fizycznie.

\- Podczas trasy odkryłem, że jestem kimś innym niż uważałem. Nie chcę tego. Chcę wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- To nie jestem ja! – pisnął żałośnie, próbując zdusić w sobie emocje. – To nie jestem ja i to nie mogę być ja. Muszę to cofnąć.  
\- Jest aż tak źle?  
\- Jest tragicznie – wycedził przez zęby. Jego ręce drżały. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie rozklei. Jego duma nie zniosłaby takiego upokorzenia.

Poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Obrócił głowę. Na twarzy Adama zobaczył smutek i troskę.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiem. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać albo będziesz potrzebował pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć. Jeśli coś się będzie działo, proszę, daj mi znać. Godzina nie ma tu znaczenia.

Pomoc, z której nie mógł skorzystać.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, przywdziewając na twarz lekki uśmiech. Adam odpowiedział tym samym.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nie jesteś tylko moim współpracownikiem, ale też przyjacielem. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.  
\- Przestań, bo się rozkleję!

Obaj zaśmiali się ciepło. Tommy nie lubił być zbyt wylewny i Adam dobrze o tym wiedział. Okazywanie emocji było po prostu nie w jego stylu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. To co, pomożesz mi?  
\- Dawaj laptopa.

Tuż przed wyjściem Lambert poprosił swojego basistę o pomoc w zakupie ciuchów. Niedawno znalazł nowy sklep, w którym planował zaopatrzyć się w kilka rzeczy. Każdy kto choć trochę znał Adama wiedział, ile zajmuje mu podjęcie decyzji co do wyboru ubrania. W tej sytuacji liczyła się każda pomoc.

\- Widziałem świetne buty! Znaczy, nie wiem, czy są wygodne, ale bardzo mi się podobają.  
\- Bardzo logiczne…  
\- Pokażę ci zdjęcie!

Ratliff nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie jest najlepszą osobą do pomocy w zakupach. Nie interesowały go zbytnio. Miał kilka wybranych sklepów, w których zaopatrywał się w nowe ubrania. Wchodził, brał co mu się podobało, płacił, wychodził. Pod tym względem był zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego pracodawcy.

Leniwie spojrzał na ekran. Zamrugał w niedowierzaniu.

\- Wyglądają całkiem w porządku. Są na koturnie i wydają się wygodne. Mają klasę i pasują do wielu rzeczy. Co sądzisz?

Bardziej niż buty wzrok blondyna ściągał na siebie ich właściciel. Rysy twarzy, spojrzenie, sylwetka. Był tak bardzo podobny…

***

Nadejście weekendu miał uczcić wraz z kumplami. W planach było picie, panienki i... Właściwie to wszystko. Reszta zależała od dalszego biegu wydarzeń. Lubił spędzać czas w ten sposób. Zabawa na autopilocie pomagała mu się odstresować. Nieważne co się działo, na ewentualne konsekwencje czas przyjdzie później.

Wpakowali się grupą do dużej taksówki. Nie udało im się znaleźć nikogo, kto chciałby spędzić całą noc bez alkoholu. Przymus ujadania się z pijanym tłumem pewnie był przeważającym argumentem w tej sprawie.

Wysiedli przed znajomym klubem. Ratliff pomału zaczynał mieć dość tego miejsca. Spędzał tu już kolejną noc.

Szybko zajęli ostatni większy stolik i zamówili coś do picia. Rozmowa pochłonęła ich bez reszty, więc nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy dotarli do granicy, której nie powinni przekraczać.

\- Pójdę jeszcze po drinka – oznajmił basista, podnosząc się z siedzenia, co w jego stanie zaczynało być zadaniem dość problematycznym.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się dostać do baru. Zanim jednak złożył zamówienie czekał go postój w kolejce. Mało zadowalająca perspektywa.

Czekając, rozglądał się na boki, by jakoś zająć sobie czas. Masa nieznajomych twarzy, nie poznawał nikogo. W sumie, co za różnica? Miał już towarzystwo na wieczór.

Niespodziewanie poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Rozejrzał się ponownie. Choć wszyscy zdawali się ignorować jego obecność, dziwne przeczucie nie ustawało.

Telefon w kieszeni zawibrował. Znów ten nieznany numer. Uniósł wzrok. Skrzyżował spojrzenia z inną osobą. Nie spodziewał się go spotkać tego wieczora.

Brunet uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Jego wzrok był inny niż poprzednio. Tommy zdołał to dostrzec nawet z tak dużej odległości.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, lecz w pewnym momencie chłopak wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Odchodząc, odwrócił się ponownie. Czyżby sygnał?

Niewiele myśląc, ruszył za nim. Wiodła go ciekawość i uczucie, które wydało mu się podejrzanie znajome.

Gdy blondynowi udało się przedrzeć przez tłum na parkiecie, zorientował się, że chłopak zniknął mu z oczu. Jedynie ruch drzwi do toalety był dla niego jakąś wskazówką. Bez wahania wszedł do środka.

Tak jak przypuszczał, brunet był w pomieszczeniu. Stał przed lustrem, poprawiając fryzurę.

\- Miło cię znów widzieć – powiedział łamaną angielszczyzną. Jego skórzana kurtka zsunęła się odsłaniając nagie ramiona. Jego ruchy były nieskoordynowane.

Mężczyzna zwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że nadal był osobą z jakąś tam reputacją, której powinien pilnować. Jeśli ktoś przyłapałby go w toalecie z rozbierającym się chłopakiem, sytuacja mogłaby wyglądać nieciekawie.

Krótka piłka. Uchylił drzwi do jednej z kabin.

Brunet uniósł brew do góry. Ratliff klepnął się w czoło.

\- Nie! Chcę tylko pogadać, chodź!

Nie bez oporów ze strony młodszego, lecz w końcu obaj znaleźli się w środku.

\- Przytulnie tu…  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? – wypalił wściekle Tommy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem. Po prostu zaryzykowałem.  
\- Nie wierzę w to!  
\- To nie wierz, to już nie twój problem.

Blondyn załamał ręce. Niewiele mógł osiągnąć tą rozmową. W żyłach czarnowłosego krążyła zbyt duża dawka alkoholu.

\- Jak ty się właściwie nazywasz? – spytał mężczyzna. Chłopak przywdział na twarz pijacki uśmiech.  
\- Mówiłem ci już – odpowiedział. Nogi uginały się pod ciężarem jego ciała. – Wiele osób je zna. Wiele osób je krzyczy…  
\- Więc? Nie rób z siebie divy.

Brunet prychnął. Dumnie uniósł głowę i wypiął klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie jestem divą – rzekł, nadal się uśmiechając. – Jestem Bill Kaulitz.


	6. Chapter 6

\- To jak? – rzucił, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Co jak? – powtórzył Tommy. Nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza jego towarzysz.  
\- Może ty też… Będziesz krzyczał moje imię?

Gitarzysta uderzył plecami o ścianę kabiny. Bill natarł na niego całym sobą. Zachłannie wpił usta w jego szyję, zaś dłonie wsunął pod koszulkę swojej ofiary, która zdawała się jednak niczemu nie sprzeciwiać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miała na to szans.

Ratliff usiłował opanować swój oddech. Była to jedyna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić. Nie potrafił zareagować, przerwać tego szaleństwa. Jego ciało omotały macki pożądania zmieszanego z alkoholem. To było przecież takie przyjemne…

Mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak wargi bruneta przemierzają drogę od torsu, przez brzuch, zatrzymując się na linii spodni. Nie stanowiły one żadnej przeszkody dla chudych palców, które zręcznie rozpięły guzik, a następnie rozsunęły rozporek ciemnych jeansów.

Jego kolana zadrżały. Mężczyzna oparł głowę o ściankę za sobą. Zacisnął usta, gdy wpatrywał się w czarną czuprynę poruszającą się w górę i w dół przy jego kroczu. Kolczyk w wardze, kolczyk w języku… Czuł je bardzo wyraźnie. Przymknął powieki. Umysł podsuwał mu sprzeczne obrazy.

\- Och, Adam… – wymamrotał cicho, zbyt cicho, by dotarło to do uszu znajdującego się pod nim chłopaka.

"Są do siebie tak bardzo podobni..."

Wplótł palce w czarne włosy. Korzystał z chwili.

***

Nie była to pierwsza ani ostatnia przygoda, której żałował. Zdrowy rozsądek powrócił o kilka minut za późno. Gdyby stało się inaczej, być może uniknąłby konsekwencji swojego wyboru. Spadł na niego obowiązek doprowadzenia do ładu siebie i pijanego chłopaka, który siedział na ziemi i co jakiś czas pluł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Był na tyle trzeźwy, aby poradzić sobie ze swoim zadaniem. Niezauważony przez nikogo przemknął przez klub, ciągnąc za sobą swojego ciemnowłosego towarzysza. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim obaj znaleźli się na zewnątrz budynku.

Sytuacja była wyjątkowo niezręczna. Po intensywnej, niezaplanowanej przygodzie stali teraz obok siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Dlaczego to zrobili? Nic nie trzymało się kupy.

Bill nieznacznie kiwał się na boki. Nie wyglądał dobrze, najwyraźniej zdołało dojść do niego, czego dopuścił się kilka minut temu. Nie patrzył na Tommy'ego, starał się ukryć swój niepewny wzrok. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał odruchowo blondyn, nie zastanawiając się nad stosownością tego pytania do aktualnej sytuacji.  
\- Zarazsiezrzygam…  
\- Rzygaj. Lepiej teraz niż w taksówce.

Kąciki ust chłopaka wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Zaciągnął się dymem.

\- Potrzymaj – powiedział niespodziewanie, podając mężczyźnie papierosa. Skołowany przejął go od wokalisty, który usiadł na ziemi, żeby zawiązać swoje buty. Jego ręce drżały, plącząc się razem ze sznurówkami.  
\- Pomóc ci?  
\- Nie, nie…

Kilka kroków dalej zatrzymała się oczekiwana przez nich taksówka. Ratliff skierował wzrok w dół.

\- Teraz możesz mi pomóc – powiedział Bill, wyciągając do niego rękę. Blondyn postawił go do pionu, choć nie należało to do rzeczy łatwych. Na szczęście od czasu Sylwestra chłopak nie zakładał już butów na obcasie.  
Brunet zachwiał się.  
\- Przepraszam… – wymamrotał, wylądowawszy w ramionach Tommy'ego, który zaklął pod nosem, próbując nie stracić równowagi.  
\- Proszę – warknął zirytowany, gdy udało mu się wyprostować.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że… Że to nie… Że ci się…  
\- Wszystko ok. Nie przejmuj się.

Kaulitz pokiwał głową. Pożegnał się i poszedł do taksówki, o ile można to jeszcze nazwać chodzeniem.

Basista cofnął się do klubu, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

***

"Nic się nie stało. To nie miało miejsca. To mi się tylko przyśniło…" próbował sobie wmówić, lecz był zbyt trzeźwy, by w to wierzyć. Stało się, miał za sobą zbliżenie z facetem, a raczej z chłopakiem, bo Bill jeszcze na mężczyznę nie wyglądał. Musiał być sporo młodszy, choć może tylko sprawiał takie wrażenie. W dzisiejszych czasach nic nie wiadomo.

Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że jego ciało zareaguje na coś takiego, a co więcej, że podda się temu bez walki. Mógł zwalić winę na wiele rzeczy: alkohol, późną godzinę, androgeniczny wygląd chłopaka, ale to niewiele zmieniało. Fakty były niezaprzeczalne. Pytanie: co dalej powinien z tym wszystkim zrobić?

Te myśli towarzyszyły mu wszędzie; w domu, w sklepie, na próbie…

\- Ej, Tommy! Tommy Joe! – zagadnął jeden z członków drugiego zespołu. – Coś ty taki nieobecny? Co z tobą?  
\- Ja? Nic, a co ma być?  
\- Przecież widzę, że myślisz o wszystkim tylko nie o grze! Coś się stało?  
\- Nieee, nic. Ja tylko… Filozofię uprawiam…  
\- Co?! Haha, podziel się. Muszę to usłyszeć!  
\- Więc… – zastanowił się, jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. – No, zastanawiam się, co jest z laskami, które dają w klubach za drinka. Albo za darmo.  
\- Dziwki. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Co nimi kieruje?  
\- Są pijane i chcą seksu. Jak faceci.  
\- Właśnie zrobiłeś z nas dziwki.  
\- Nie przesadzaj z tym myśleniem. Wracamy do roboty!

***

Wreszcie udało mu się doprowadzić do porządku i przynajmniej zaakceptować swoją nową sytuację. Tak, kręcili go faceci. Tak, zaliczył swój pierwszy mały epizod w klubie z obcym kolesiem. Może w tej chwili nie była to już osoba kompletnie nieznajoma, jednak wciąż niewiele o niej wiedział.

Miał wolną chwilę w studio, więc uruchomił laptopa i postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o czarnowłosym chłopaku, na którego ostatnio dość często trafiał. Na wstukane zapytanie internet odpowiedział natychmiast, zalewając mężczyznę setkami zdjęć i artykułów dotyczących młodej gwiazdy.

"Niemiecki wokalista, model… 21 lat, urodzony w… Fajnie, ciekawe, czy mają jeszcze jego rozmiar buta…"

Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że jego dane prawdopodobnie również krążą po sieci. Nie zamierzał jednak tego sprawdzać. I tak Adam z pewnością był w dużo gorszej sytuacji niż on.

"No właśnie, Adam…"

To on jako pierwszy powiedział mu o młodym wokaliście. Nie ukrywał swojego zainteresowania jego osobą, a jednak do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Tommy nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Bill grał dla obu drużyn. Co więcej, po alkoholu pozbywał się wszelkich zahamowań. Dlaczego Adam z tego nie skorzystał? Skoro mu się podobał, dlaczego nigdy nie próbował się z nim spotkać? Miał przecież wszystkie potrzebne kontakty.

\- Co masz? Co masz? – zagadnął Lambert, nachylając się nad monitorem. – O, Bill.  
\- Taa… – potaknął blondyn, przedzierając się przez zdjęcia i kolejne linijki tekstu.  
\- Szukasz inspiracji?  
\- Tak patrzę. Wspominałeś o nim wiele razy – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Spotkaliście się kiedyś?  
\- Nie, nigdy – piosenkarz pokręcił głową.  
\- Czemu? Wydajecie się być dość podobni. Nie wierzę, że nie miałeś jak tego zrobić. Za dobrze znam ciebie i twoje znajomości.  
Brunet zaśmiał się ciepło.  
\- A wiesz, że nawet chciałem spróbować? Już się zbierałem, żeby uruchomić moje kontakty, ale wyczytałem gdzieś, że nie interesują go faceci. To trochę zgasiło mój zapał.  
Tommy poczuł się lekko zmieszany, lecz starał się tego nie okazywać.  
\- Trochę jak z Krisem – zagadnął neutralnym tonem. Na jego szczęście Lambert podchwycił wątek.  
\- Żebyś wiedział! Ciągle mnie to spotykało. Nie wiem, jakim cudem Sauli nie okazał się hetero.  
\- Może czegoś nie wiesz?  
\- Tommy!!!

***

W piątek znów ruszył do klubu. Prowadziła go ciekawość i chęć uzyskania odpowiedzi na kilka pytań.

Wiedział, że tu go znajdzie. Siedział w rogu baru, sącząc drinka. Skrępowany unikał jego wzroku.

\- Nie myślałem, że będziesz chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek ze mną rozmawiać… – powiedział speszony.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Chłopak nerwowo zastukał paznokciami w szklankę.  
\- Bo zrobiłeś mi loda? – Tommy spytał prosto z mostu, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Brunet spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Spuścił wzrok, a jego palce zacisnęły się na szklanej powierzchni.  
\- Byłem pijany, nie kontrolowałem się! Ja… – próbował się usprawiedliwić, lecz język plątał mu się niemiłosiernie. Był koszmarnie zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, tak wcześniejszym, jak i obecnym.  
\- Spoko, różne rzeczy robi się po pijaku – skwitował blondyn, wzruszając ramionami. Brązowe oczy spojrzały na niego nieśmiało. – Poza tym muszę przyznać, że jesteś w tym całkiem dobry.  
Czerwień spłynęła na jasne policzki. Bill zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Cóż, dziękuję. Robiłem to drugi raz w życiu, więc… – odparł, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Dobra, nie chcę słuchać o twoich dokonaniach – Ratliff wciął się mu w słowo.  
\- Dokonaniach?  
\- Nieważne, po prostu nie gadajmy o tym. Bierzesz coś?  
\- Nie, powinienem już iść.  
\- Już? – zdziwił się muzyk.  
\- Tak. Wypiłem już trochę, a nie chcę zrobić czegoś głupiego…  
\- Za bardzo się przejmujesz – mężczyzna machnął ręką. – Mogę mieć na ciebie oko, jeśli chcesz.  
Brunet pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Do tej pory żadne z naszych spotkań nie wyszło nam na dobre – rzekł, uśmiechając się niepewnie.  
\- Ciężko powiedzieć, nie pamiętam pierwszego. Za to następne były całkiem niez…  
\- Lizaliśmy się w klubie, a potem zrobiłem ci dobrze na łóżku w hotelu.

Tommy zamilknął na moment. Rzeczywiście alkohol całkiem nieźle podziałał na niego tamtej sylwestrowej nocy.

\- Mówiłeś…  
\- Zapomnij o tym. Nie chcę więcej upokorzeń.  
\- Jakich upokorzeń? Przecież jesteś w tym dobry.

Zdecydowanie powinien był czasami ugryźć się w język.

\- Ej, ej, poczekaj! – rzucił, chwytając chłopaka za rękę. – Na pewno nie robiliśmy tylko tego, w innym razie unikałbyś mnie teraz jak ognia.  
\- Podrywałeś mnie…  
\- Dobra, zostawmy już tamto spotkanie. Zostań jeszcze, postawię ci drinka. Nie chce mi się siedzieć tu samemu.  
\- Może innym razem.  
\- Postawię ci dowolnego drinka i zapłacę za taksówkę.  
\- Aż tak ci zależy?  
\- Nie mam ochoty na samotną posiadówę. Pogadałbym z kimś kogo znam. To jak?

Bill przewrócił oczami. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- No dobra, zostanę jeszcze z godzinę – powiedział w końcu, po czym zasiadł na swoje miejsce. Jego towarzysz obdarzył go uśmiechem.  
\- Spróbujmy – rzekł, klepiąc wokalistę po plecach. – Tym razem będzie ok.

***

\- O, ja chrzanię…

Ostatecznie trafili do stolika w samym rogu sali, gdzie Bill usiłował dojść do siebie, przytykając czoło do zimnej ściany, a Tommy niemrawo obserwował otoczenie, opierając się o chude ramię swojego towarzysza. Zbliżał się ranek. Obaj zaczynali odczuwać pierwsze negatywne skutki upojenia alkoholowego.

\- Trzymasz się jakoś? – zapytał muzyk. W odpowiedzi otrzymał stłumione „Mhm…”.  
\- To ta suka, która powieziała, że ja fatalnie całuje… – wybełkotał niespodziewanie młodszy z dwójki. Tommy rozejrzał się po parkiecie.  
\- Ta blond?  
\- Taa…  
\- Przejmujesz się pierdołami, naprawdę…  
\- Ale ja nie całuje źle…  
\- Wierzę, ok.

Na tym powinna była zakończyć się ich rozmowa, lecz alkohol nie zadziałał jedynie na Billa.

\- Udowodnij – gitarzysta mimowolnie wypowiedział myśl, która miała nie opuścić jego umysłu.  
Wbrew jego obawom nie spotkało się to z żadną gwałtowną reakcją chłopaka. Brązowe tęczówki popatrzyły na niego nieprzytomnie.  
\- Moge ci to udowodniśś, kiedy tylko chcesz… – usłyszał.

Uderzyła go fala gorąca.

Popatrzył na chłopaka, który zdawał się być już tylko częściowo przytomny. Kilku nieposłusznych kosmyków opadło na jego jasną twarz. Czekał na następny ruch basisty.

Tommy wahał się, lecz perspektywa skosztowania uchylonych, różowych ust była niezwykle kusząca.

Brunet odruchowo oblizał wargi. To przeważyło szalę. Mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej i wziął to, co zostało mu zaoferowane. Uderzył go zapach alkoholu i spoconego ciała. Mocniej zatracił się w pocałunku.

Ich ruchy były powolne. Pozwalały na to, by delektować się zbliżeniem, choć i tak ograniczonym przez alkohol i otoczenie, w jakim się znajdowali. Niełatwo się skupić w takich warunkach.

Podczas delikatnego masażu blondyn uchylił jedną powiekę. Przypadek zrządził, iż skierował wzrok w tym, a nie innym kierunku. Materiał koszulki czarnowłosego odchylił się od ciała, odsłaniając jasną, szczupłą klatkę piersiową. Kuszący widok. Wystarczyło tylko wsunąć tam dłoń…

Przerwali pocałunek i odsunęli się od siebie.

\- I co? – wybełkotał chłopak, wróciwszy do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
\- Nie słuchaj tej suki. Głupia jest.  
\- Dzięki…

Jego drugie "ja" było o wiele mniej straszne niż mu się przedtem wydawało. Tylko spodnie zaczynały tak nieprzyjemnie uwierać.


	7. Chapter 7

Jego życie znów zaczęło nabierać tempa. Jeden zespół właśnie zaczynał przygotowania do trasy koncertowej, drugi zaś do letnich występów oraz wydania nowej płyty. Co więcej, istniała szansa, iż jego pozycja jako basisty w kapeli Adama Lamberta ulegnie zmianie. Miałby odstawić swój bas i zająć się grą na gitarze. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Adam stawał się drażliwy przy każdej próbie podniesienia tej kwestii.

Ratliff coraz częściej znikał w klubie. To była jego szansa na wyłączenie się i zapomnienie. Problemy przestawały istnieć, stres znikał. Pozostawał tylko on i pragnienia, które coraz chętniej zaspokajał. Pomału zatracał się w ofiarowanych mu przyjemnościach.

\- Lubię cię.  
\- Zdążyłem zauważyć…  
\- Poświęcisz mi chwilę uwagi?

Z każdym spotkaniem napięcie między nimi stawało się coraz większe. Ich spojrzenia nie kierowały się już tak chętnie na parkiet.

\- Twój kolczyk w wardze…  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Wydaje się być jakiś inny.  
\- Myślisz?  
\- Daj, sprawdzę…

Stopniowo przestało ich interesować, co się dzieje dookoła. Dziewczyny wijące się w klubie przestawały mieć znaczenie. Zaczęli tworzyć swój mały, własny świat oparty na pożądaniu i zgłębianiu tajemnic swoich ciał.

\- Ludzie patrzą…  
\- To niech się odwrócą.  
\- Nie możemy… Tommy…

Nie przestawali, bo i po co? Granice padały jedna po drugiej.

Ich pierwszy wspólny raz nie należał do romantycznych. Przypominał liczne historie z tych, które nie nadawały się do książek.

Zaczęło się tam gdzie zwykle.

\- Jedziesz do domuu?  
\- Nie, do hotelu. Chcę w spokoju odpocząć.  
\- Zabiesz mnie ze sobom…

Tommy spojrzał na twarz młodszego. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Za dużo alkoholu.

\- Lepiej będzie jak wrócisz do siebie – odparł gitarzysta zgodnie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Niestety w tej kwestii mógł liczyć wyłącznie na siebie.  
\- Nie chce wrasaś… Tom jes ze swojom dziewczynom, a ja nie chce byśsam…  
\- Tom?  
\- Mój brat…

Zgodził się. Nie miał siły się kłócić.

Pojechali taksówką do jednego z pobliskich hoteli. Co raz je zmieniali, żeby nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Zwykle były to kiepskiej klasy obiekty służące gościom do wiadomych celów.

Po kolei skorzystali z łazienki. Tommy miał nadzieję, że prysznic choć trochę otrzeźwi młodszego. Nie miał ochoty niańczyć go całą noc.

\- Lepiej ci? – zapytał, gdy brunet wszedł do sypialni. Chłopak półprzytomnie pokiwał głową. – To dobrze. Dobranoc.

Zawinął się w kołdrę i zacisnął powieki z nadzieją, że sen przyjdzie w miarę szybko. Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, które ułożyło się tuż obok. Dość blisko. Tommy postanowił to zignorować. Poczuł rękę na swoim boku. "Zebrało mu się na pijackie uściski…" Odepchnął bruneta od siebie, ale to nie zakończyło sprawy. Dłoń wróciła na swoje miejsce, a nawet więcej, wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę.

\- Zabieraj ją – mruknął niechętnie Tommy. Nie ukrywał, że ten masaż bardzo mu się podobał. Podobnie jak delikatne przygryzanie płatka jego ucha.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, iż temperatura w pomieszczeniu zaczęła niebezpiecznie rosnąć. Było już jednak za późno, by to zmienić.

Szczupłe palce powędrowały niżej. Odruchowo obrócił się na plecy, dając im lepszy dostęp do swojej wrażliwej strefy. Spod przymkniętych powiek dostrzegł, że jego towarzysz przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Nie powinniśmy… – zaczął mężczyzna, lecz pocałunek zamknął mu usta. Położył dłoń na gładkich plecach. Nie miał już siły się bronić. Chciał tego. Tak bardzo pragnął zasmakować ciała młodszego bruneta…

Ciekawość, podniecenie i alkohol – trzy rzeczy, których nie powinno się ze sobą mieszać. On już to wiedział. Czuł, że krew zaczyna napływać mu nie do tej głowy, co trzeba. W ostatnim przejawie zdrowego rozsądku zajrzał do szuflady przy łóżku. Znalazł to, czego szukał. Hotel wychodził naprzeciw oczekiwaniom klientów.

Tommy podniósł się i usiadł okrakiem na młodszym od siebie brunecie. Przyglądał mu się z góry, jednocześnie badając dłońmi fakturę jego ciała. Zauważył kilka malunków na jasnej skórze, lecz nie miały one dla niego żadnego sensu. Nie potrafił znaleźć dla nich wspólnego mianownika.

Palce chłopaka wodziły po jego udach. Oddech przyspieszył. Basista czuł poruszającą się pod nim klatkę piersiową. Wypukłość w jego bokserkach stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał. Potrzebował odpowiedzi dla późniejszego spokoju sumienia.  
\- Tak… – pomruk dotarł do jego uszu. Uznał to za wystarczające potwierdzenie.

Złączyli ze sobą usta. Palce młodszego zniknęły zanurzone w blond kosmykach. Oddechy stawały się nierówne. Dość szybko pozbyli się bielizny.

Z góry wiadome było, kto będzie górą w tym pojedynku. Bill nie był w stanie przejąć pałeczki. Może gdyby nie wlał w siebie aż tak dużej dawki alkoholu…

Ratliff przejął inicjatywę. Obrócił chłopaka na brzuch. Instynkt wziął górę nad obrzydzeniem. Pragnienie przysłoniło wszelkie wątpliwości.

Mimi iż nie miał za sobą doświadczeń z mężczyznami, taka forma zbliżenia nie była mu obca. Wiedział, co robić, nawet będąc na lekkim rauszu. Zadbał też o odpowiednie zabezpieczenie, choć za środki musiał być wdzięczny obsłudze hotelu.

Pot, jęki i pomruki zdominowały następne minuty. Intensywność zbliżenia oddziaływała na jego umysł. Wyłączył się zupełnie, skupiając się na najważniejszym – przyjemności.

Finał nadszedł niespodziewanie i zdecydowanie za szybko. Otrzeźwienie przychodziło o wiele wolniej, pozwalając blondynowi na stopniowe zrozumienie sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Ostatecznie jednak, był zbyt zmęczony, aby zagłębiać się w temat.

Po raz ostatni powiódł dłońmi po jasnych plecach, po czym odsunął się nieznacznie. Rozejrzał się dookoła i oddalił się w stronę jedynego kosza na śmieci w całym pokoju.

Wokalista, dysząc, opadł na materac i wtulił się w poduszkę. Jego ciało wciąż dochodziło do siebie.

Ratliff położył się tuż obok.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, wpijając się w czerwone usta.

Bill uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Spoko – rzekł cicho.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, było dobrze tylko ja… Muszę do toalety.  
\- A, jasne.

Brunet powoli wyczołgał się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Po drodze chwycił jeszcze swoją bieliznę i butelkę piwa. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W pewnym momencie rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Tommy uniósł jedną brew.

\- Butelka upadła – padło wyjaśnienie.  
\- A, ok.

Nigdy nie należał do ciekawskich. Szybko pogrążył się we śnie, w przeciwieństwie do Billa, który jeszcze długo płakał, siedząc na podłodze przy rozbitym szkle.

Znów to zrobił. Dał się wciągnąć w tę chorą grę.

Zniknął jeszcze przed świtem, nie pozostawiając za sobą żadnych śladów.

***

Ich układ trwał kilka tygodni w niezmienionym kształcie. Bill był dobry w tym co robił. Działał na Tommy'ego jak narkotyk. Był "zakazany". Przyciągał swoją tajemniczością. Nęcił i kręcił, a później… Później nie miało już znaczenia.

Basista uwielbiał widok bruneta prężącego się przed nim ze skrętem w ustach. Dym wypełniał wtedy cały pokój, a chude ciało zdawało się być uległe i gotowe do spełnienia każdej zachcianki swojego właściciela bądź jego pana.

W takich chwilach nie liczyło się nic. Absolutne wyłączenie – tak bardzo go potrzebował.

***

Para wodna zajęła całe pomieszczenie, niosąc ze sobą owocowy zapach płynu do kąpieli. Uspokajał i koił zmysły. Mięśnie przyjemnie rozluźniały się pod wpływem gorąca. Ciche westchnienie. Chłopak ułożył głowę na brzegu wanny. Próbował ułożyć się najwygodniej jak potrafił. "Niełatwo być wysokim" pomyślał.

\- Wyjdziesz wreszcie?  
\- Zaraz!

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ruszać się z tego miejsca. Zanurzył się po samą szyję. Mruknął zadowolony.

\- Dobrze, że moi współlokatorzy gdzieś wybyli na weekend. W innym wypadku nie miałbyś szans na taki relaks – rzucił na wejściu Tommy, po czym od razu skierował się do szafki nad zlewem.  
\- Mógłbym zostać w którymś z hoteli albo po prostu wrócić do domu – odparł Bill, rozmasowując skronie. Ból głowy wreszcie odpuścił. Rychło w czas, było już po szesnastej. – Tam przynajmniej mam dużą wannę.  
\- To już nie moja wina.  
\- Nogi mi się nie mieszczą!  
\- Widzę.  
\- Ej.  
\- Co? – blondyn odwrócił głowę, lecz zauważył tylko szybko zasuwającą się zasłonę.  
\- Nie patrz… – burknął cicho wokalista.  
\- Już tyle razy widziałem cię nago, że mógłbyś dać sobie spokój…  
\- Nie.  
\- Niech ci będzie. Wychodzę! Chcesz pizzy czy czegoś? Chyba coś zamówię.  
\- Chętnie.  
\- Znajdę ofertę i dam ci znać, jaki jest wybór.

Nieśmiało wychylił głowę zza zasłony. Zdołał uchwycić wzrokiem pośladki mężczyzny skryte pod ciemną, ciasno przylegającą bielizną.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji ze świadomością, że zaraz będzie musiał opuścić to wygodne miejsce, choć wcale nie miał na to siły ani ochoty. Najchętniej zostałby tutaj już na zawsze. Z dala od trudności, które czekały na niego na każdym kroku. Zadrżał.

***

Pomieszczenie tonęło w kłębach dymu dominującego nad wonią piwa, którym raczyli się muzycy przed swoim występem. Instrumenty gotowe, pozostało jedynie czekać na sygnał od obsługi hali.

Tommy nie mógł się doczekać swojego kolejnego koncertu z grupą inną niż zespół Adama. Lubił raz na jakiś czas zmienić brzmienie, mimo iż wiązało się to ze zwiększoną ilością pracy. W takim towarzystwie jednak, praca nie była aż tak ciężka. Powaga nie była wpisana w kontrakt.

Telefon zabrzęczał kilkakrotnie. Korzystając z wolnej chwili, Ratliff postanowił przeczytać wiadomość.

_Przepraszam, ale nie mogę być dzisiaj w klubie. Spotkajmy się innym razem._

Podrapał się po głowie. "Jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?" Zmrużył oczy. "Piątek, zapomniałem." W trasie tracił poczucie czasu.

Niezbyt zmartwił się takim obrotem sprawy. Był w innym mieście, więc i tak spotkanie tego dnia nie wchodziło w grę.

Schował telefon i poszedł przygotować się do występu.

***

Dźwięki dochodziły do niego z opóźnieniem. Niektóre nie dochodziły wcale. Chciał uchylić powieki, lecz świat wciąż wirował. Wolał oszczędzić sobie nieprzyjemności.

\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Boli mnie brzuch…  
\- To chyba normalne.

Wcisnął głowę w poduszkę. Zapach tego miejsca doprowadzał go do szału, wywołując dyskomfort w ustach i w żołądku. Nie chciał znowu wymiotować, był tym już zmęczony. Podniósł wzrok. Na naklejce na stoliku obok widniał napis Oddział Toksykologii.

\- Strasznie boli…  
\- Przestań się mazać.  
\- Zawołaj pielęgniarkę… Proszę…

Kątem oka zerknął na swoją rękę, z której odchodziła rurka doprowadzająca płyn do jego osłabionego organizmu.

\- Przestań się mazać, do cholery – warknął Tom, nie mogąc znieść narzekań swojego brata. Bill drgnął, choć bardziej było to spowodowane nieprzyjemnie głośnym dźwiękiem niż strachem. – Ile ja bym dał, żeby nie musieć tu siedzieć…  
\- Nie musisz – odpowiedział brunet, odsunąwszy usta od poduszki. – Nikt ci nie każe.  
\- Nie musiałbym, gdybyś się znowu nie najebał! Czemu nie możesz pić jak normalny człowiek tylko musisz od razu…  
\- Znalazł się święty! Jedź do domu skoro tak bardzo ci przeszkadzam.  
\- Nie mogę, bo muszę tu z tobą siedzieć i podawać ci miskę, bo znowu się schlałeś i rzygasz gdzie popadnie…  
\- Trzeba było zostawić mnie w kiblu, a nie dzwonić po karetkę!

Skurcz. Chłopak zgiął się w pół, przysłaniając usta dłonią. Tylko dzięki szybkiej reakcji brata, zdołał nie zabrudzić przestrzeni wokół siebie.

\- Wykończysz się. Wiesz, co ci grozi, jeśli nie będziesz na siebie uważał.

Dobrze o tym wiedział, lecz w tej chwili nawet nie próbował o tym myśleć. Już obecna sytuacja dostarczała mu wystarczającą dawkę negatywnych wrażeń.

\- Przyjechaliśmy do Stanów, żeby odpocząć. Nie rozumiem twojego zachowania.

On też go nie rozumiał, ale nawet nie musiał rozumieć. To by niczego nie zmieniło. Był świadom, że i tak nie ma nad sobą absolutnie żadnej kontroli.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratliff wrócił do Los Angeles zmęczony i rozregulowany. Minie trochę czasu nim jego organizm powróci do normalnego trybu. Od razu rozplanował kilka następnych dni z zamiarem przypisania sobie solidnej dawki snu. Przedtem jednak chciał zrobić coś jeszcze. Leżąc w pokoju, wystukał krótkiego smsa. Stęsknił się. Fizycznie.

_Klub dziś wieczorem?_

Rozłożył się na łóżku, pozwalając myślom wybiec w przyszłość i przygotować plan działania. Który hotel wybrać? Miał tylko nadzieję, że Bill nie miał jeszcze nic w swoim grafiku. A może znalazł sobie ciekawsze zajęcie?

Dla Tommy’ego to był tylko seks. Pijacka zabawa z przyjemnością i zapomnieniem w tle. Od Billa oczekiwał tego samego. Zresztą, cóż innego mogłoby to być?

Telefon zabrzęczał donośnie.

_A może tym razem coś innego?_

Zaintrygowany uniósł brwi.

_Masz jakiś pomysł?_

Miał i różnił się on od wszystkich poprzednich.

***

Było inaczej. Zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

Późnym popołudniem pojechali do jednej z lepszych restauracji w Los Angeles. Już samo to było dla Tommy’ego irytujące, gdyż musiał odkurzyć swoje stare, eleganckie ciuchy. Nie mógł przecież wyjść z domu w jednych ze swoich podartych jeansów. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że ściągnąłby tym na siebie negatywną uwagę. Problemem było, iż w takim stroju mogliby go po prostu nie wpuścić do lokalu.

Bill ubrał się stosownie do okazji. Ciemny, dopasowany strój i marynarka z rękawem ¾. Mimo to kelner obdarzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mogłem wybrać inny lokal – powiedział chłopak, gdy zajęli swoje miejsce.  
\- W klubie byłoby luźniej i pewnie ciekawiej – odparł Tommy, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Jego uśmiech naprowadził Billa na prawdziwy sens tej wypowiedzi.  
\- Potrzebowałem odmiany. Mam nadzieję, że tutaj też miło spędzimy czas.

Blondyn potaknął, lecz nie był o tym przekonany. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie dzisiejszy wieczór.

Było przyjemnie, choć bez rewelacji. Czas mijał im na jedzeniu i rozmowie. Początek był najtrudniejszy. Nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Z czasem jednak udało im się to. Bill był interesującą osobą, mimo iż jego spojrzenie na świat wydawało się Tommy'emu dość naiwne. Różnica wieku była wyczuwalna.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę – zakomunikował w pewnym momencie basista, po czym poszedł do toalety.

***

\- Długo jeszcze? Nie chce mi się już… – mężczyzna jęknął do siebie, spoglądając na zegarek. Nie chciało mu się wracać na salę i kontynuować rozmowy. Kaulitz był całkiem miły, ale lepiej sprawdzał się w innych rzeczach.

Ratliff stanął za filarem i z oddali obserwował swojego kochanka, który siedział przy stole i patrzył w przestrzeń. Jego ciało było lekko pochylone wprzód.

Był zamyślony, a jego wzrok wydawał się smutny. Na twarzy widniało zmęczenie, być może jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po niedawnej wizycie w szpitalu. Tommy wciąż nie znał powodu, dla którego trafił on do tego miejsca. Bill milczał, Tommy nie naciskał. Nie była to też wiedza, którą blondyn jakoś szczególnie pragnął posiąść.

Jego dłonie były duże, lecz wyjątkowo delikatne. Potarł je, przytykając do swojego policzka. Szczupłe, długie palce dumnie nosiły ciężką biżuterię, najczęściej złotą lub srebrną. Podobna zdobiła jego klatkę piersiową. Lubił błyszczeć i czasem z tym przesadzał.

Jedna noga odpoczywała zawieszona na drugiej. Ratliff nigdy nie myślał, że spotka kogoś z nogami dłuższymi i chudszymi od jego własnych. Wąskie spodnie dodatkowo podkreślały ich delikatność.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, po czym zwrócił wzrok w kierunku toalet. Uśmiechnął się na widok Tommy’ego. Blondyn odpowiedział mu tym samym.

***

Kiedy spotkanie dobiegło końca, obaj wsiedli do taksówki. Bill miał pojechać do domu jako pierwszy.

Nie rozmawiali za dużo. Zastanawiali się nad pożegnaniem. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak powinno się zachować. Pierwszy raz od początku trwania swojej znajomości mieli trzeźwe spojrzenie na całą sytuację.

Samochód przystanął przy krawężniku.

\- No to… Do zobaczenia – wypalił Kaulitz.  
\- Bywaj.

Chłopak uchylił drzwi i rozejrzał się dookoła. Sprawdziwszy okolicę, opuścił pojazd i ruszył w swoją stronę. Nim brunet zniknął za zakrętem Tommy zdążył jeszcze uchwycić wzrokiem kawałek długiego, ciemnego płaszcza.

Było do przewidzenia, iż Bill nie pozwoli odwieźć się pod same drzwi swojego domu. Mimo wrodzonej gadatliwości, gdy przychodziło do prywatnych danych, był dość skryty. Pytanie, czy było to cechą jego charakteru, czy może nawykiem nabytym przez doświadczenie.

***

Kolejne zaskoczenie przyszło ze strony Adama, który pewnego dnia odezwał się do Tommy'ego z dość nietypową propozycją.

\- Sauli przyjeżdża i chcielibyśmy wybrać się do klubu w jakiejś większej grupie. Może masz ochotę? Weź kogoś ze sobą, jeśli chcesz. Chodzą plotki po mieście…

Nie potrafił wyciągnąć od swojego przełożonego informacji dotyczących źródła owych plotek. Jedno było pewne: od tej pory musiał bardziej uważać na to gdzie i z kim bywał. Pozytywną rzeczą był fakt, iż jeśli Adam nie wiedział, z kim spotyka się Tommy to prawdopodobnie nikt do tej pory jeszcze tego nie ustalił. Czy w takim razie powinien brać ze sobą Billa na imprezę? Nie miał takiego obowiązku, nie byli przecież parą. Z drugiej strony…

\- Czemu częściej nie stawiasz włosów? Pasują ci.

Nie chciał iść na imprezę sam, podczas gdy reszta planowała zabrać kogoś ze sobą. Nie miał też innego kandydata. Adam od razu zwietrzyłby podstęp. Wiedział już zbyt dużo. Poza tym tego dnia miał ochotę spędzić czas ze swoim kumplem. Bądź co bądź, darzył go sympatią.

\- Nie stawiam ich, bo ludzie się na mnie gapią. Nie żeby i tak się nie gapili, ale wolę uniknąć zbędnego zainteresowania – wyjaśnił chłopak, poprawiając sterczące kosmyki.  
\- Więc czemu zrobiłeś to dziś?  
\- To impreza zamknięta. No i mamy wejść osobno.  
\- To prawda.

Musieli dbać o swoją prywatność.

Taksówka zajechała na miejsce w samą porę. Blondyn opuścił auto jako pierwszy.

***

Klub nie był jeszcze bardzo zatłoczony. Basista bez problemu dotarł do zarezerwowanej sali, gdzie powitali go wszyscy obecni.

\- Cześć Tommy!  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u ciebie?  
\- Przyszedłeś sam?  
\- Nie, jestem z kumplem – oznajmił, biorąc w dłoń alkohol. – Powinien zaraz tu być.  
\- Ej, kto to?

Wszyscy zwrócili się ku jednemu z wejść do sali, gdzie pojawiła się nieznana nikomu, wysoka, czarnowłosa postać w skórzanej kurtce zdobionej mieniącymi się srebrnymi elementami. Chłopak wyróżniał się swoim wyglądem. Wraz z oryginalnymi butami na obcasie wyglądał jak gwiazda, którą zresztą był. Przykuwał zainteresowanie wszystkich wokół, a szczególnie jednej osoby.

\- Czy ja źle widzę? – odezwał się Adam. Uważnie przypatrywał się brunetowi.

Ratliff nie czekał długo i od razu podszedł do ochroniarzy pilnujących wejścia.

\- Możecie go wpuścić. On jest ze mną.  
\- Spoko.

Bill uśmiechnął się w stronę znajomego mężczyzny.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, tuż przy nich pojawił się organizator całego wydarzenia.

\- Tommy, może przedstawisz nam swojego znajomego – zasugerował Lambert. Jego wzrok uważnie lustrował chłopaka, który czuł się tym lekko speszony.  
\- Jestem Bill…  
\- Kaulitz, zgadza się? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem cię poznać! – Adam wypalił nagle z wielkim entuzjazmem. – Jesteś dla mnie inspiracją, uwielbiam twój styl!  
\- Bardzo dziękuję…  
\- A, no tak, zapomniałem. Z tej strony Adam Lambert. Chodź, poznasz resztę. Może napijesz się czegoś?

***

Po raz kolejny zadziałała magia. Bill prędko pozbył się swojego początkowego onieśmielenia spowodowanego kontaktem z osobą, która tak często wspominała o nim w wywiadach. Adam okazał się być wyjątkowo sympatyczny, a na dodatek przepełniony pozytywną energią, którą zarażał wszystkich wokół. Nie wiedzieć kiedy wylądowali we dwójkę przy barze, gdzie zawzięcie dyskutowali o najnowszych modowych trendach.

Tommy przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku, sącząc drinka.

\- Nie idziesz do nich? – zagadnął do drobnego blondyna stojącego obok niego.  
\- A powinienem? – Sauli odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Nie wiem. To twój facet.

Fin machnął ręką.

\- Adam wyłącza się dla świata, gdy tylko dopadnie kogoś, z kim może gadać o ciuchach. Może o nich mówić godzinami. Nie myślałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale nawet ja mam czasem tego wszystkiego dość. W pracy o ubraniach, w domu o ubraniach…  
\- Nie wyrobiłbym.  
\- No widzisz.  
\- Nie jesteś zazdrosny?  
\- Ja? O co?

Muzyk kiwnął głową w stronę śmiejącej się pary. Koskinen wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdybym był zazdrosny o każdą osobę, z którą Adam gada o ciuchach, osiwiałbym – odparł z uśmiechem. – Jest bardzo otwarty i towarzyski, nic na to nie poradzę. Poza tym wspominał mi o tym dzieciaku. Jest dla niego inspiracją, ponieważ będąc w młodym wieku zdołał już osiągnąć bardzo wiele. Nic dziwnego, że chce go poznać. O, zauważyli nas – stwierdził, gdy znajoma dwójka ruszyła w ich stronę. – Przypomnieliście sobie o naszym istnieniu?  
\- Trochę się zagadaliśmy – zaśmiał się starszy brunet. – Okazało się, że mamy kilku wspólnych znajomych. Jeden z menadżerów Billa pomagał tworzyć piosenkę na naszą płytę. Wiedziałeś o tym, Tommy?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową. – Nie miałem o tym pojęcia.  
\- Chodźmy do reszty. Za dobrze się bez nas bawią!

Zgodnie poszli do śmiejącej się grupy i przyłączyli się do rozmowy, którą wkrótce zdominował młody Niemiec. Chętnie dyskutował ze wszystkimi, pomimo bariery językowej i braku krzty alkoholu w swoich żyłach.

Ściągał na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich, również tych znanych Tommy'emu niebieskich oczu. Basista dostrzegał w nich wyraźne zainteresowanie. W jego odczuciu nawet zbyt wyraźne.

***

W pewnym momencie pęcherz blondyna dał znać o swoim istnieniu. Wiedziony potrzebą, mężczyzna skierował się do toalety. Bill poszedł za nim, aby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa i nie zostawać samemu w otoczeniu obcych ludzi.

\- Gardło mnie boli. Dawno tyle nie gadałem – śmiał się młodszy. Tommy z jakiegoś powodu nie był w najlepszym nastroju.  
\- Może poznaj się z nim bliżej skoro tak ci się podoba – rzekł nieprzyjemnie.

Sam nie wiedział, skąd nagle wyszły te słowa. Bill tym bardziej tego nie rozumiał.

\- Co? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Podoba ci się, przyznaj.  
\- Kto? Adam? – próbował zgadnąć, o co chodzi blondynowi. – Niby dlaczego?  
\- Gadasz z nim już kolejną godzinę. Nie mów, że nic z tego nie będzie.  
\- Co ma z tego być? Gadamy o modzie i ciuchach.  
\- I o modelingu, wspólnych znajomych, muzyce, ostatnich wakacjach…  
\- No i?  
\- Adam jest zajęty. Tak tylko mówię.

Brązowe oczy otworzyły się szerzej.

\- No dobrze, ale co z tego? – chłopak odparł zirytowany. – Tylko rozmawialiśmy. To już ma coś znaczyć?  
\- Nie, po prostu cię ostrzegam.  
\- Przed czym? Sugerujesz mi coś? Powiedz mi, bo nie rozumiem.  
\- Po prostu nie wchodź między niego a Sauliego, tyle.  
\- Przecież… Przecież nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! – podniósł głos. – Nawet nie pomyślałem, że mógłbym!  
\- A chciałbyś?

Atmosfera była już nie do odratowania. Wokalista nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu coś zarzucał, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie było w tym krzty prawdy.

\- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Mam swoją godność!

Blondyn prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- Ty? Godność? – zapytał. – Obciągasz facetom w klubach, o jakiej godności pieprzysz?

Bill nie był osobą, którą łatwo dało się uciszyć, lecz w tamtej chwili nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa. Stanął w bezruchu z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrozumiał wypowiedź mężczyzny.

\- Więc dla ciebie jestem dziwką, tak?

Tommy po kilku drinkach nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Jego obojętność była dla bruneta kolejnym ciosem w twarz. Równie bolesnym jak poprzedni.

Wokalista westchnął ciężko, czując, że nie wytrzyma.

\- Skoro ja jestem dziwką to ty jesteś zwykłym dziwkarzem. Gratuluję wysokiej samooceny – rzucił oschle, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Ratliff tylko wzruszył ramionami. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby obchodziło to, co się stało. Prawda dotarła do niego dopiero chwilę po tym jak opuścił toaletę.

\- Tommy, co z Billem? – zagadnęła go jedna z obecnych na sali dziewczyn.  
\- A co ma być?  
\- Wyszedł bez pożegnania. Coś się stało?  
\- Był wyraźnie zmartwiony – dodała inna.

Mężczyzna wymyślił odpowiedź na poczekaniu.

\- Tak… Coś w domu. Nie dopytywałem się.

Przypomniał sobie swoje słowa, a przed oczami pojawiła mu się twarz zszokowanego chłopaka. Przesadził i zbyt późno zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

***

Mógł być z siebie dumny, nerwy puściły mu dopiero po przekroczeniu progu domu. Wściekle starł łzy z policzków. Na dłoni została mu cienka warstwa makijażu.

Powitał go stukot pazurków z impetem uderzających o drewnianą podłogę. Kątem oka spojrzał na rozradowaną futrzastą zgraję. Nie miał siły się nimi zająć.

\- Dajcie spokój. Nie teraz – powiedział, tłumiąc płacz i odsuwając od siebie psy. – Gdzie Tom? Miał mieć na was oko.

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać. Dotarły do niego jęki i westchnienia, które zdawały się dobiegać z salonu. Przetarł twarz.

\- Mogliby pieprzyć się u siebie… – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ponownie zerknął na niewielkie stado.

\- Później dam wam jeść. Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę.

Pomaszerował na piętro wprost do swojego pokoju, gdzie miał nadzieję nie słyszeć tych irytujących dźwięków. Trzasnął drzwiami. Może następnym razem Tom dwa razy się zastanowi nim wybierze miejsce na seks ze swoją dziewczyną.

Torba wylądowała na podłodze, a jej właściciel na dużym miękkim łóżku. Załzawione oczy, wpierw zakryte przez poduszkę, ostatecznie skierowały się ku szafce w rogu pokoju. Tak bardzo korciło go, aby wstać i zrobić użytek z jej zakamuflowanej zawartości. Zapomniałby o wszystkim, choć na jakiś czas.

Krótko walczył ze sobą. Usnął.

***

Kilka dni po imprezie piosenkarz znużony spoglądał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Pluł sobie w brodę, że przyjechał tu aż godzinę za wcześnie. Nie cierpiał bezczynnego czekania. Mógł wykorzystać ten czas na tyle innych rzeczy…

Ponownie zerknął na sekretarkę. Nadal nic. Jost najwyraźniej uczestniczył w jakimś długim spotkaniu.

Dźwięk telefonu przerwał ciszę. Blondynka odebrała połączenie. Po krótkiej wymianie słów zwróciła się do Adama.

\- Spotkanie właśnie się skończyło. Za kilka minut będzie mógł pan wejść.

Brunet podziękował i wyprostował się na kanapie. Jego stawy miały już dość siedzenia w bezruchu.

Kolejne osoby mijały go na korytarzu. Były różne, a jednak takie same. Żadnej z nich nie znał.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy przyszło mu ujrzeć znajomą twarz.

\- Bill? – zapytał dość głośno. Chłopak błyskawicznie zareagował na dźwięk swojego imienia.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie i rozejrzał dookoła. Ostatecznie zdecydował się podejść do mężczyzny.


	9. Chapter 9

Po raz kolejny spojrzał na rząd literek na ekranie swojego laptopa. Dzień jeszcze na dobre się nie rozpoczął, a on zdążył już dostać od swojego menadżera kilka ofert oraz terminów sesji zdjęciowych. Był pełen podziwu dla człowieka, który potrafił pracować pełną parą od bladego świtu aż do zmierzchu.

Kątem oka dostrzegł idącego w jego stronę kelnera, a wraz z nim szczupłą, wysoką postać. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę.

\- Cześć, co słychać? – przywitał się, odsunąwszy od siebie laptopa. Czarnowłosy chłopak zajął miejsce przy stoliku.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. To nie jest moja godzina na wstawanie – usprawiedliwił się Bill, który wyglądał jakby jeszcze na dobre się nie obudził. Co i raz przysłaniał usta dłonią, by ograniczyć swoje ziewanie.

Pretekstem do spotkania był pomysł wspólnego przejrzenia najnowszych kolekcji ubrań w celu wybrania czegoś dla siebie. Obaj mieli podobny gust, więc mogli sobie doradzić w kwestii strojów. Drugi, może nawet ważniejszy, powód spotkania był jednak zgoła inny. Adam chciał spędzić z Billem trochę czasu sam na sam.

Zaczęli od luźnych rozmów przy kawie. Pogoda, interesy, David Jost, dzięki któremu udało im się spotkać. Gdyby nie ten zbieg okoliczności zaistniały przed jego tymczasowym gabinetem, mogliby nie mieć okazji na wymienienie numerów telefonów, a przynajmniej nie do czasu powrotu Tommy'ego z wyjazdu z drugim zespołem.

Wszystko szło świetnie do czasu, gdy Lambert zdecydował się powiedzieć coś, co miało być jedynie kontynuacją luźnej rozmowy.

\- Jak ci się układa z Tommym?

Brunet spojrzał na niego speszony. Odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Wcale nam się nie układa. Nie jesteśmy razem – oznajmił, próbując ukryć smutek bijący ze swojego głosu.

Na twarz Adama wstąpiło zdziwienie.

\- Nie jesteście? Mógłbym przysiąc…  
\- Nie, nie jesteśmy. Przyjaźnimy się.  
\- Kiedy byliście razem w twoich oczach widziałem coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Wokalista przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek mógłby go rozgryźć. Uciekał przed wzrokiem Adama. Mężczyzna mimo to zdecydował się drążyć temat.

\- On o niczym nie wie, prawda?

Znalazł się pod ścianą, więc nawet nie było sensu kłamać. Odetchnął ciężko.

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.  
\- Powiedz mu jak najszybciej. Zobaczysz, że w ten sposób zrzucisz z siebie ciężar. Będzie ci lżej.

Wahał się. Wcale nie palił się do takiego rozwiązania problemu.

Ty? Godność? Obciągasz facetom w klubach, o jakiej godności pieprzysz?

Rana wciąż była świeża, lecz nie nią się teraz martwił. Co jeśli…

\- Co jeśli on mnie odtrąci? – spytał, zwracając się do Adama. Spod powieki wydostała się samotna kropla. Nie zdążył jej zatrzymać.  
\- Wtedy będziesz wiedział, że gra nie jest warta świeczki. Póki co, zaryzykuj. Przecież ci na nim zależy.

Spiął drżące mięśnie. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę Tommy'ego. Nie w tej chwili.

Tuż przed jego oczami pojawiła się chusteczka. Podziękował cicho.

\- To nie skończy się dobrze… – szepnął.  
\- Skąd wiesz?

Nie podnosił wzroku. Próbował się uspokoić.

\- Po prostu o tym wiem – rzekł już bardziej stanowczo. – Nie kocha mnie, tyle.  
\- To po co to robisz? Nie widzę w tym sensu.

"Ja go potrzebuję…"

\- To mój wybór. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – Bill uciął rozmowę. Nie potrzebował dodatkowej krytyki, i bez niej miał już dość problemów.

Adam kiwnął głową. Szanował decyzję chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli na ciebie naskoczyłem. Nie powinienem tego robić, to przecież nie moja sprawa.  
\- Nie, spoko, nie ma problemu – odparł wokalista, siląc się na uśmiech. – Tylko nie mów Tommy'emu o tej rozmowie.  
\- Będę milczał jak grób.

Widok mężczyzny zabawnie przykładającego sobie palec do ust poprawił mu humor.

\- Dziękuję.

Wymienili się spojrzeniami. Kryzys zażegnany.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię rockmani – Adam mimo wszystko pozostawał na granicy dozwolonych tematów. – Ja próbowałem, ale nie dostałem szansy. Czuję się oszukany! – burknął z udawanym oburzeniem. Liczył na to, że Kaulitz ma do siebie pewien dystans.

Bill niepewnie uraczył go widokiem swoich białych zębów.

\- Wiesz jak jest, nie można zawsze mówić całą prawdę – powiedział. Zastanawiał się, na ile swobodnie może czuć się w towarzystwie Lamberta. Jego spojrzenie zachęcało do dalszej rozmowy. – Poza tym ja dopiero niedawno odkryłem, że interesują mnie nie tylko kobiety… No wiesz.  
\- Jak dawno?  
\- Z rok? Dla mnie to nadal nie jest odległa data.  
\- Nie musi być, coś o tym wiem – Adam pokiwał głową. – Nie przejmuj się, akceptacja może trochę potrwać.  
\- Ale ja już się z tym pogodziłem. Po prostu… – chłopak zawiesił głos. – Po prostu nadal jest to dla mnie nie do uwierzenia.  
\- Brak cycków, wcięcia w talii, waginy…  
\- Adam! – syknął, bojąc się, że ktoś ich usłyszy.  
\- Spokojnie, tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. Znam to miejsce, często załatwiam tu interesy. Nic stąd nie wyjdzie – wyjaśnił. Bill nie był tym w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, jednak poczuł się pewniej.  
\- Nie powinienem w ogóle o tym mówić, ale czuję się lepiej, gdy mogę to z siebie wyrzucić. Męczy mnie ukrywanie się.  
\- Przy mnie możesz mówić co tylko chcesz. W końcu jesteśmy z tej samej branży – mężczyzna rzekł w dobrej wierze.  
\- Kiedyś ktoś „z tej samej branży" prawie mnie zniszczył.  
\- W takim razie to nie jest dobry argument… – Adam lekko się skrzywił.  
\- Niezbyt, ale jesteś przyjacielem Tommy'ego. To bardziej do mnie przemawia – stwierdził jego rozmówca, uśmiechając się ciepło. Lambert odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
\- To jak? – zapytał, zerkając z nadzieją na swojego rozmówcę. – Zabierzemy się za zakupy?  
\- Jasne. Chodź, pokażę ci kilka sklepów.

Bill bardzo chętnie dzielił się z Adamem swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Kiedy unikali prywatnych tematów, chłopak mówił bardzo dużo i szybko. Nieraz plątał się w natłoku konstruowanych przez siebie zdań. Piosenkarz z przyjemnością obserwował młodszego bruneta, który właśnie był w swoim żywiole.

”Mam nadzieję, że Tommy w końcu dostrzeże ten uśmiech." powiedział do siebie, spoglądając na jasną twarz.

***

Ratliff wrócił do miasta kilka dni później. Tak jak poprzednio był zmęczony i spragniony przyziemnych rozrywek. Od razu po powrocie zadzwonił pod odpowiedni numer.

Bill zachowywał się nieswojo. W przeciwieństwie do Tommy'ego Kaulitz nie palił się na spotkanie w klubie. Ratliff długo musiał go namawiać na zmianę zdania i choć rozumiał, skąd może brać się niechęć chłopaka, słowo „przepraszam" nie padło z jego ust ani razu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał tylko, gdy sprawy nie szły po jego myśli.  
\- Tommy, chcę z tobą pogadać – odpowiedział brunet.  
\- Nie teraz. Chodźmy do hotelu.

Wokalista pokiwał głową. Liczył na to, że na osobności pójdzie mu lepiej niż w głośnym, zatłoczonym klubie.

***

Nie było lepiej. Tommy starał się jak najszybciej przejść do sedna ich spotkania. Był złakniony kontaktu i denerwowało go, iż brunet tak uparcie stawia opór jego działaniom.

\- Nie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać – mówił Kaulitz, odsuwając od siebie dłonie basisty.  
\- Później.  
\- Teraz.  
\- To nie może zaczekać?  
\- Nie.  
\- Skoro tak – prychnął podirytowany muzyk i odszedł od chłopaka. Usiadł na łóżku. – Więc?

Bill westchnął. Godziny przygotowań spełzły na niczym. Miał pustkę głowie.

\- Chcę coś zmienić, a właściwie… Nie, muszę to zmienić. Nie potrafię być w tym układzie.  
\- Jakim układzie?  
\- Tym między nami.  
\- Ale o co ci chodzi?  
\- Bo ja nie potrafię… Tak… Z tymi emocjami… Za dużo emocji, ja potrzebuję czegoś innego… Szlag, gadam jak nienormalny!  
\- Myślisz, że jesteś nienormalny? – zażartował Tommy.  
\- Kocham cię.

Blondyn zawiesił głos. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć żadnych wyznań.

\- Jesteś nienormalny… – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.  
\- Dlaczego? Chciałem tylko być z tobą szczery. Liczyłem na to, że może ty też… – nie było mu łatwo wypowiadać te słowa, lecz to, co zobaczył po podniesieniu wzroku było dla niego ciosem prosto w serce. – Co robisz? – spytał przerażony.  
\- Wychodzę – odparł chłodno Tommy, chwytając swoją kurtkę.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Bo to nie ma sensu. Zadurzyłeś się, więc to koniec. Wolę zdusić to w zarodku.  
\- I tak po prostu wyjdziesz?  
\- Tak. Znasz jakieś inne wyjście?  
Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Po takim czasie…  
\- Gdybyś chociaż dał mi szansę…  
\- Nie. Nie zwiążę się z facetem.  
\- Proszę…  
\- Zamknij się!  
Drżał straszliwie. Jego głos się łamał.  
\- Tommy…  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie!!!  
Odskoczył, kuląc się przed ewentualnym ciosem. Zbyt silna dawka emocji utrudniała mu myślenie. Czy to naprawdę był mężczyzna, przed którym pragnął się otworzyć?  
\- Nie zbliżaj się! Nie dzwoń! Nie odzywaj się!  
Czy to była ta sama osoba, której chciał zaufać?  
\- Żegnaj. Dziękuję za cały miło spędzony czas.  
Ten zimny ton ranił. Ból nie pozwalał mu mówić.

Trzask drzwi. Czy powinien wybiec za nim na korytarz? Prosić go? Błagać na kolanach?

„To tylko kolejna przegrana sprawa. Zachowaj resztki godności."

Ponownie wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, choć to mało powiedziane. Jego ciało dygotało jak gdyby zostało wystawione na najgorszy mróz. Łzy ciekły z szeroko otwartych oczu. Nawet nie próbował ich powstrzymywać.

”Jesteś nienormalny. Jesteś nienormalny. Jesteś nienormalny…"

Z trudem doczołgał się do łóżka. Padł na materac, który ten nocy miała zajmować dwójka ludzi. Może innym razem. Dziś tylko on będzie na nim spał. Nie chciał wracać do domu. Tej nocy chciał zostać sam.

Historia zatoczyła koło. Czuł się brudny, wykorzystany, niepotrzebny.

Jak mógł być tak głupi, by uwierzyć w słowa pijaka…

***

Nic nie układało się po jego myśli. Nadchodzące dni przynosiły jedynie zmęczenie i irytację. Lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z nim czas letnich tras koncertowych. Miał zdecydowanie za dużo na głowie.

\- Wchodzimy za pięć minut!  
\- Gdzie byłeś Tommy? Ile można na ciebie czekać?  
\- Znowu się pomyliłeś!  
\- Masz robotę do wykonania! Ogarnij się wreszcie!

W tym chaosie ostatnim czego mu brakowało był dzwoniący telefon.

\- Halo? – warknął do słuchawki.

Odpowiedział mu głos przepełniony żalem i zniekształcony płynącym w żyłach alkoholem.

\- Wróć do mnie. Tęsknię za tobą…

Przerwał połączenie.


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy emocje opadły, przyszła pora na poukładanie myśli. Tommy na spokojnie zanalizował sytuację. Stało się coś, czego nie przewidział. Seks rozpalił uczucie. To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Miał już prawie trzydziestkę na karku, a mimo to wciąż zdarzało mu się zachowywać nierozważnie. Czym kierował się w tym przypadku? Lepiej nie pytać, ale stanowczo nie był to rozum…

Był zły na to, co się stało, a praca tylko pogarszała sprawę. Często łapał zły humor, co dawało się we znaki otoczeniu. Jego zachowanie stawało się nie do zniesienia i szybko doprowadziło jego znajomych do ostateczności. Pewnego weekendu blondyn zwyczajnie został sam. Poczucie odrzucenia jeszcze bardziej podkopało jego nastrój. Nie zamierzał jednak siedzieć samotnie w mieszkaniu i rozmyślać nad swoim postępowaniem. Poszedł zabawić się w towarzystwie obcych ludzi.

Ale dlaczego znowu wybrał to miejsce? Wiedział, że tu będzie, tak samo jak zwykle. Niewinny szczegół czy część planu?

Wypatrywał znajomych twarzy, lecz nikogo nie dostrzegł. Był sam w tłumie. To nawet dobrze. Nie potrzebował nikogo chętnego do oceny jego zachowania. To jego życie, jego wybory i jego zabawa. Nikomu nic do tego.

Podszedł do pierwszej lepszej blondynki na parkiecie. Jej ponętne ciało aż prosiło się o dotyk, a usta smakowały wybornie. Zamówił jej drinka.

Mógłby przysiąc, iż dostrzegł gdzieś obserwującą go parę czekoladowych oczu, choć może to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Tej nocy alkohol szybko dostawał się do krwi.

Pił i tańczył z coraz to nowymi dziewczynami. Przedstawiały mu się, ale on nie był w stanie zapamiętać ich imion. Zresztą, nie były one dla niego ważne. Liczyła się przyjemność.

_\- Kocham cię._   
_\- Jesteś nienormalny…_

Nienawidził tych przebłysków, wspomnień, które pojawiały się nagle nie wiadomo skąd i psuły mu dobry nastrój. Być może zareagował wtedy zbyt ostro, może i powinien za to przeprosić, ale cóż, życie samo w sobie też nie jest przyjemne. Czasem trzeba podejmować bolesne decyzje.

Poszedł do baru po coś mocniejszego. Świat znów zyskał kilka kolorowych barw, a dziewczyny na sali stały się piękniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Korzystał z życia. Nikt nie ma prawa przerywać mu zabawy.

***

\- Spać… Muszę spać…  
\- Zabiorę cię do hotelu.

Długo wahał się, czy aby na pewno jego interwencja była tutaj potrzebna, lecz stan Tommy'ego wydał mu się zbyt poważny. Sam wolałby, aby ktoś zajął się nim, jeśli kiedykolwiek znalazłby się w podobnej sytuacji.

Niewygodnie było mu prowadzić kogoś niższego od siebie. Mężczyzna co i raz wyślizgiwał mu się z rąk lub po prostu potykał się o własne nogi. Że też taksówka musiała zatrzymać się tak daleko od klubu…

Nareszcie dostrzegł żółty pojazd. Niestety w tym samym czasie ktoś dostrzegł ich.

Błysk i trzask. Zbyt dobrze znał to połączenie. Odruchowo zwrócił głowę w stronę znajomego dźwięku. Mężczyzna z aparatem.

"Szlag!"

Zrobiło mu się słabo. Czy to możliwe, aby chodziło o niego? Do tej pory nie miał tutaj ani jednego spotkania z paparazzi. Dlaczego mieliby się nim zainteresować właśnie teraz?

Tym razem nie on miał być celem fotografów.

Przyspieszył kroku, modląc się w duchu, aby nikt go nie rozpoznał. Chował się pod kapturem swojej rozciągniętej bluzy. Jego towarzysz nie miał już tyle szczęścia, lecz Bill nie był w stanie tego zmienić.

Cały drżał z nerwów, gdy pomagał Tommy'emu wtoczyć się do taksówki.

\- Ej! – krzyknął kierowca na widok pijanego mężczyzny. – O nie, nie zgadzam się na…  
\- Do najbliższego hotelu – zarządził brunet. – Zapłacę ekstra za szybki dojazd.  
\- A czyszczenie?  
\- Zapłacę za wszystko! Jedź!  
\- Skoro tak, trzymam za słowo!

***

Wraz z dotarciem na miejsce, byli już bezpieczni. Paparazzo nie podjął pościgu. Zdjęcia pijanego basisty Adama Lamberta nie były aż tyle warte.

Z trudem udało mu się dojść do właściwego pokoju. Gdy tylko się tam znalazł, od razu zaprowadził

Ratliffa do łazienki. Sam zsunął się po ścianie i usiadł na dywanie przy drzwiach. Po takim wysiłku potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Przymknął oczy. Żałował, że w ogóle dzisiaj wyszedł z domu, choć nie ukrywał, że jazda tak pokręconą kolejką górską nie była częścią jego planów na wieczór.

\- Niech ten dzień już się skończy…

Drzwi uchyliły się. Słyszał kroki należące do Tommy'ego. Nie chciał otworzyć oczu, martwiąc się, co może zobaczyć. Mężczyzna skierował się prosto na łóżko. Materac skrzypnął pod ciężarem jego ciała.

Bill podążył śladem swojego towarzysza. Mieli tylko jedno wspólne miejsce do spania. Odsunął blondyna na bok i położył się na swojej połowie. Szczupłe ręce objęły go w pasie.

\- Chcesz się pieprzyć? – usłyszał za sobą pijany głos.  
\- Nie. Odwal się i idź spać – odwarknął.  
\- Dziwka.

Nie przejął się za bardzo. Dla Tommy'ego w takim stanie mógłby być kimkolwiek, a i tak zostałby obdarzony równie uroczym określeniem.

Kolejna próba kontaktu jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyła. Zerwał się z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni.

Mocno przetarł oczy. Był w kropce, nie miał pojęcia, co robić dalej. Co gorsza bolał go brzuch. Stres zżerał go od środka. Perspektywa jutra napawała go przerażeniem. Był pewien, iż tej nocy nie zmruży już oka, a na pewno nie tutaj, obok tego człowieka.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił pokój. Wspólny poranek to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, na które miał ochotę.

***

Takiego kaca nie miał już dawno. Najwyraźniej znów zmieszał ze sobą zbyt wiele rodzajów alkoholu. "Nigdy więcej…" przemknęło mu przez myśl. Tak samo jak za każdym razem.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Hotel. Był sam. Ciekawe, co robił poprzedniej nocy.

Telefon zabrzęczał, przy okazji wiercąc mu dziurę w głowie swoim upiornym dźwiękiem. Sms. Dziesiąty z kolei.

\- Cholera…

Taka liczba wiadomości nie wskazywała na nic dobrego. Prędko chwycił urządzenie i przejrzał skrzynkę. Wszystkie smsy były zapytaniami o przebieg wczorajszej nocy. Część z nich dotyczyła zdjęć w prasie.

Wybrał ostatniego nadawcę i wystukał kilka słów. Rozmowa była ponad jego siły.

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. Otworzył podesłaną mu stronę. Jakieś niewyraźne zdjęcia i nagłówek przestrzegający przed skutkami nadmiernego picia. Od razu rozpoznał siebie i swoją bujną czuprynę. Alkohol nieźle dał mu w kość. Nie był nawet w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się na nogach. Ktoś go prowadził. Przyjrzał się bliżej. Kojarzył tę bluzę i postać, która się pod nią kryła.

"Bill?"

Nie było dobrze.

***

Zdenerwowanie solidnie dawało mu w kość, gdy następnego dnia jechał w nieznane sobie miejsce. Bacznie obserwował drogę i jednocześnie co chwilę zerkał na GPS, który miał go prowadzić pod ustalony adres.

Urządzenie dało znać, że zbliżają się do celu. Zatrzymał się pod bramą.

\- Cześć, jestem na miejscu. Otworzysz?

Nie czekał długo. Zaparkował przy wjeździe do garażu.

Ani dom, ani ogród niczym się nie wyróżniały. Były nawet skromniejsze od większości posiadłości w LA. Ot zwykły duży dom z trawą dookoła. Nic specjalnego w mieście sław.

Jego krokom towarzyszył szczek i ujadanie psów. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi ukazało się przed nim całe stado. Cztery sztuki.

\- Przepraszam, czasem nie potrafię ich powstrzymać – wyjaśnił Bill, próbując zawołać zwierzęta do środka. – Idź na górę, prosto i w prawo. Ja zaraz przyjdę.  
\- Spoko.

Góra, prosto, prawo, drzwi. Sypialnia była przestronna, urządzona na bogato, lecz porządek najwyraźniej nie gościł w niej nigdy. Papiery, puste szklanki i różne elementy garderoby mieszały się ze sobą na podłodze, biurku, a nawet na fotelu, krześle i łóżku. Tommy kątem oka dostrzegł otwartą paczkę tabletek przeciwbólowych zalegającą w kącie obok łóżka.

Mężczyzna usiadł na pościeli. Niedługo później dołączył do niego Bill. Milczeli przez chwilę. Wiedzieli, o czym muszą porozmawiać. Nie wiedzieli tylko, jak zacząć.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić i podziękować – zaczął Ratliff. – Uratowałeś mi dupę.  
\- To żadna pomoc. Trafiliśmy do prasy.  
\- Widziałeś zdjęcia? Wszystko w porządku?

Postawa Kaulitza nie zdradzała żadnych złych wieści.

\- Nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Nawet ludzie ode mnie nic nie zauważyli. Jestem bezpieczny.

"Chociaż tyle."

\- A ty? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Nic poważnego. Sprawa za kilka dni rozejdzie się po kościach.  
\- A Adam?  
\- Jest zły, ale sam miewał gorsze wpadki, więc nie ma prawa narzekać.  
\- To może wam zaszkodzić.

Ratliff machnął ręką.

\- Nic nam nie będzie. Trochę rozgłosu, tyle.

Wszystko było w porządku. Tym razem im się udało.

Znowu nastała cisza. Zbliżał się kolejny trudny temat, jeszcze mniej przyjemny niż poprzedni.

Tommy postawił sprawę jasno.

\- Prasa to kolejny powód, żeby się nie spotykać. Jest za duża szansa, że publika się o nas dowie – powiedział.

Młodszy z dwójki drgnął.

\- Da się to zrobić. Tyle osób się ukrywa! Po prostu musielibyśmy bardziej uważać… – próbował ratować sytuację, jednak jego starania na niewiele się zdały. Spojrzenie Tommy'ego mówiło samo za siebie.  
\- To nie ma szans. Pogódź się z tym.  
\- Nie dam rady bez ciebie…  
\- Tyle lat żyłeś beze mnie i nie było z tym problemu.  
\- Wtedy cię nie znałem i nie kochałem…  
\- Do jasnej cholery, przestań powtarzać te brednie!!!

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego słowa Billa wywoływały w nim tak wielką złość. Może po prostu nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, iż próbował w ten sposób odciąć się od grożącej mu odpowiedzialności.

\- To nie są brednie! – bronił się wokalista, lecz Tommy nie zamierzał go słuchać.  
\- Zamknij się wreszcie i nie nazywaj seksu miłością!

Brunet zerwał się z łóżka. Patrzył na basistę z determinacją.

\- To są twoje odczucia, nie moje – Kaulitz rzekł stanowczo.  
\- Poza seksem prawie się nie znamy. Ile o mnie wiesz? Ja o tobie niewiele. Nie wiem nawet, czemu ciągle wieszasz na sobie krzyże.

Jego palce odruchowo powędrowały na łańcuszek, na końcu którego zawieszony był długi, smukły znak. Jeden z wielu egzemplarzy w jego kolekcji.

\- Bo ja wiem? – odezwał się zakłopotany. – Podoba mi się ich kształt. Poza tym krzyże kojarzą mi się z cierpieniem.  
\- Nie wyglądasz na cierpiącego. Nie lubię rozczulania się nad sobą i tego całego emo-gówna.

Bill uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- W takim razie przepraszam, że czuję się jak ptak w złotej klatce.  
\- Proszę cię… – mężczyzna jęknął, przewracając oczami. – Możesz z niej wyjść kiedy tylko chcesz.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się…  
\- To źle ci się wydaje.

Niczego tak nienawidził jak ckliwych tekstów, a Bill jak na złość nie chciał z nich rezygnować. Obstawał przy swoim.

\- Jeśli możesz od tak z niej wyjść to znaczy, że nigdy w niej nie byłeś – ciągnął.  
\- Twoja klatka jest w twojej głowie. Nie jesteś w mafii, nie jesteś w więzieniu, nie jesteś w rządzie… Co cię ogranicza?  
\- Spytaj Adama, on powinien wiedzieć o tym więcej niż ty…

Miał już pomału dość powiązań Billa z Adamem. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz tym razem wyjątkowo ugryzł się w język.

Chłopak podszedł do drzwi balkonowych. Widok zza szyby wychodził na ogród. Zieleń, która powinna uspokajać.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś taki jak ja – Kaulitz rzekł przygnębiony.  
\- To znaczy jaki?  
\- Verloren.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Ważne! Powiedz, o co ci chodzi!

Oczy bruneta zaszkliły się. W pośpiechu uchylił drzwi i sięgnął do kieszeni. Chwilę później jego usta obejmowały już tlącego się papierosa.

\- Nie powiesz mi?

Zmieszany i zirytowany wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który raz po raz zaciągał się dymem. Ten widok działał na niego w pewien niezrozumiały sposób. Nie potrafił przestać i miał przeczucie dlaczego.

\- Odłóż tego papierosa – rozkazał.

Kaulitz uśmiechnął się z niezrozumieniem.

\- Niby dlaczego? To mój jedyny – odparł, zaciągając się ponownie. Gdy tylko odsunął papierosa od ust, jego plecy gwałtownie uderzyły w ścianę.

Nie miał innego wyjścia jak wypuścić dym wprost na twarz Tommy’ego, który patrzył na niego szyderczo, przejmując trujący obłok. „Co robisz? Popierdoliło cię?!” mówił wzrok Billa, gdy dłoń gitarzysty powiodła w górę jego nadgarstka, zagłębiając się przy tym w delikatną skórę.

Palce drapieżnika zręcznie przejęły skarb swojej ofiary. Mężczyzna sam zaciągnął się dymem, by buchnąć nim prosto w twarz bruneta. Bill wykonał nagły ruch, lecz nie potrafił oswobodzić się z uścisku. Ulegał.

\- Obaj tego chcemy – mruknął blondyn. Powoli drażnił kolanem nogę chłopaka.  
\- Nic od ciebie nie chcę!

Powietrze coraz szybciej opuszczało jego płuca. Mięśnie rozluźniały się. Nie potrafił bronić się przed dotykiem, który sprawiał mu przyjemność.

\- Na pewno?

Dłoń basisty zsunęła się na wrażliwą strefę.

\- Odejdź demonie…  
\- Demonie? – prychnął rozbawiony. – Jestem tylko niewinnym kotkiem. Przynajmniej tak o mnie mówią.  
\- Miau…  
\- Chodź tu, moja myszko…

Złączyli ze sobą usta. Obaj łapczywie chwytali słodki smak podniecenia kryjący się w każdym centymetrze ich ciał.

Ręka mężczyzny chwyciła kraniec ciemnego materiału. Powstrzymała go inna dłoń.

\- Nie pozwolę ci…  
\- Pozwolisz.  
\- Nie mogę…  
\- Już to zrobiłeś…

Zęby zatopiły się w delikatnej skórze szyi. Zduszony jęk.

Z początku chciał to załatwić szybko, lecz później uznał, iż skoro to ich ostatni raz, musi być dobry.

Pozbawił chłopaka koszulki.

Pokierował go na ciężkie, drewniane biurko w rogu pokoju. Brunet zajął na nim miejsce. Przerwawszy na moment taniec języków, Tommy zsunął spodnie z bioder swojego partnera. Wylądowały na podłodze wraz z bielizną. Para wróciła do poprzedniej czynności.

Sprawna dłoń wylądowała na najwrażliwszym miejscu męskiego ciała. Wokalista zachłysnął się powietrzem. Masaż przyprawiał go o kolejne intensywne doznania. Zatopił palce w koszulce basisty i pociągnął za materiał.

\- Chodźmy na łóżko… – mruknął chłopak.  
\- Mógłbym wziąć cię tutaj – mężczyzna odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nie, nie chcę. To drogie biurko.

Stracił górę ubrania i spodnie. Młodszy przejął inicjatywę. Obaj znaleźli się na łóżku, gdzie mieli doprowadzić swoją walkę do ostatecznego etapu.

\- Gumki.  
\- Nie mam.  
\- Szlag!

Ratliff odepchnął bruneta i zszedł z materaca. Dopadł swojej torby. Jej zawartość szybko znalazła się na podłodze. Znalazł to, czego szukał.

Czuł na sobie to pożądliwe spojrzenie, które spływało po jego półnagim ciele. Brązowe oczy okalane długimi, czarnymi rzęsami lśniły i przyciągały do siebie. Mówiły: „Chodź do mnie. Tak bardzo cię pragnę…”. Ta sama wiadomość zawarta była zresztą także w innych formach. Usta uchylały się zalotnie przy każdym oddechu. Zaróżowiona szyja nie kryła się przed jego wzrokiem. Najoczywistszy sygnał znajdował się oczywiście o wiele niżej i był znacznie mniej subtelny niż poprzednie.

\- Zawsze przygotowany… – zamruczał wokalista, gdy jego kochanek powrócił z odpowiednim ekwipunkiem. Na jego oczach zniknęła ostatnia bariera między nimi. Zastąpiła ją inna, lateksowa, ale to nie miało już znaczenia.

Basista sprawnie uporał się z przygotowaniami do ostatniego aktu. Finał zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Powiódł dłońmi po całej długości nagich pleców. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że płaskie pośladki mogłyby działać na niego tak intensywnie. Nigdy. Tak samo jak zapach męskich perfum.

Ich pierwszy raz na trzeźwo. Pierwszy raz bez używek innych niż chemia własnych ciał. Pierwszy raz, gdy mieli pamiętać wszystko. Pierwszy i ostatni.

Jęk wywołany bólem. Ból przechodzący przyjemnością. Kropelki potu zeskakiwały z łączących się w ekstazie ciał.

Jedna dłoń trwała spleciona w uścisku z inną, druga zaś wciąż próbowała błądzić po rozpalonym ciele. Ich czwarta, osamotniona siostra zatrzymała się na pościeli. Jej palce chwytały chłodne prześcieradło.

Przypadek zrządził, iż otumaniony wzrok blondyna powędrował na szafkę tuż obok łóżka. Spojrzał na taflę stojącego tam lusterka. Odbicie odsłoniło przed nim wyjątkowo kuszący widok. Półprzymknięte oczy. Rozchylone usta. Czarne kosmyki włosów przyklejające się do spoconej twarzy.

Poruszył się, wywołując tym reakcję podległego mu ciała. Przyglądał się jej uważnie. Przełknął ślinę. Kolejne pchnięcie, tym razem delikatniejsze. Cichy pomruk dotarł do jego uszu.

Każdy ruch spotykał się z odpowiedzią. Każda zmiana miała znaczenie. Z uwagą obserwował efekty swojej pracy. Może po prostu nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od podnieconego ciała młodego bruneta? Zarysował paznokciami zaróżowioną skórę. Zduszony jęk. Wplótł palce w ciemne kosmyki i pociągnął mocno.

\- Głośniej. Chcę cię słyszeć – wyszeptał wprost do ucha chłopaka.

Popatrzył w lusterko. Tym razem wpatrywała się w nie nie jedna para tęczówek, lecz dwie.

Czekoladowe oczy błysnęły.

\- Staraj się lepiej, a usłyszysz, co tylko chcesz…

Prowokacyjny uśmiech. Ból rozrywanego ciała. Paznokcie wbite w białą pościel.

Mocno drasnął jego szyję. Powoli zjechał palcami na chudą klatkę piersiową, na której również pozostawił czerwone ślady.

\- Boli…  
\- Ma boleć.  
\- Jeszcze… Ałć…

W stosunku do kobiet rzadko mógł pozwolić sobie na podobne zachowanie. Zwykle słyszał protesty bądź czuł je na własnej skórze. Tutaj był wolny, wolny od wszelkich zahamowań, a wolność ta doprowadziła go do samych gwiazd.

***

Leżeli obok siebie, przedłużając swoje ostatnie wspólne chwile. Uspokajali swoje oddechy i rytm serc.

\- To pożegnanie? – przerwał ciszę Bill. W jego głosie słychać było nadzieję, która jednak spotkała się z bolesną rzeczywistością.  
\- Tak.

Zasunął powieki. Kąciki ust wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Najlepsze w moim życiu…

"Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał przeżywać podobnych."

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Bill był mu zupełnie obojętny, ale nie był dla niego kimś więcej niż kumplem. Nie widział w nim kogoś, z kim mógłby się związać. Pożądał jego ciała, lecz dusza wydawała się być zbyt różna od tego, co znał do tej pory. Zbyt dużo emocji, naiwności i zaangażowania.

Nie trwało długo nim wokalista znów się odezwał.

\- Skoro to nasze ostatnie spotkanie… Czy mógłbym cię przytulić? Tylko raz?  
\- Jeśli chcesz…

Dotyk chudych ramion oplatających jego ciało nie był dla niego komfortowy, mimo to postanowił nie protestować. To tylko kilka sekund, tyle jest w stanie znieść.

Czuł przy sobie bijące serce chłopaka. Czuł, jak stopniowo wracało do normalnego rytmu. Uspokajało się, a jego dotyk mu w tym pomagał.

Nagle drugie ciało drgnęło.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Bill, odsuwając się. Jego oczy były zaszklone.

Nie było sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć.

\- Powinienem już iść – odezwał się Tommy.  
\- Tak… Myślę, że tak.

Mężczyzna wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Namierzał wzrokiem kolejne elementy swojej garderoby. Brunet został w łóżku. Jego organizm potrzebował odpoczynku.

\- Zaczyna piec – powiedział, wskazując palcami rysy na swojej skórze.

Ratliff podszedł do niego, by rzucić okiem na swoje "dokonania".

\- Trochę spuchło. Masz wodę utlenioną? Zdezynfekuję ci to.

Bill odskoczył jak oparzony. Narzucił na siebie kołdrę.

\- Nie! – pisnął. – Jeśli masz odejść, zrób to! I tak pozwoliłem ci już na zbyt wiele!

Jego reakcja była gwałtowna, lecz Tommy w pełni ją rozumiał. To był jedyny sposób.

\- Masz rację – powiedział w końcu. – Zanim wyjdę, mogę jeszcze skorzystać z prysznica?  
\- Obok ciebie jest wejście do łazienki. Czyste ręczniki są w szafce przy zlewie.  
\- Wielkie dzięki.

Obaj zaczęli doprowadzać się do ładu. Osobno. Razem nie mieli na to szans.

***

Już ubrani stali obok siebie w przedpokoju. Basista uchylił drzwi.

\- To ten… Bywaj.  
\- Cześć.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Billa samego. Chłopak otworzył mu bramę. Obserwował, jak auto opuszcza podjazd. Do końca miał nadzieję na inny bieg wydarzeń.

Samochód odjechał w siną dal. Czas wrócić do rzeczywistości. Postanowił zacząć od porządków w pokoju. Może praca wyciszy umysł i choć trochę zagłuszy ból.

***

Starał się jechać ostrożnie. Jeszcze długo miał przed sobą widok załzawionych brązowych oczu. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spokoju. To wszystko w ogóle nie powinno było się stać.

Czy mógł coś zmienić? Niewiele, przynajmniej pozornie.

A wystarczyło wtedy powiedzieć tylko kilka słów, które zmieniłyby wszystko. Przemóc się i dać szansę. Spróbować zrozumieć. Stchórzył.

O wiele prościej jest posiąść czyjeś ciało niż duszę.


	11. Chapter 11

Zafascynowany obserwował, jak resztka jego drinka znika pomiędzy wargami roznegliżowanej blondynki. Nie miał jej tego za złe, kilka łyków za takie widoki to dobry układ.

Jeden z wolnych wieczorów między kolejnymi występami spędzał z zespołem w klubie pełnym żądnych sławy kobiet i dziewczyn w różnym wieku. Były gotowe na wiele, aby osiągnąć swój cel. On nie protestował. Chętnie przyjmował ich „dary” w zamian za złudzenie dobrze wykonanej pracy. Nie był przecież kimś, kto mógłby im pomóc w jakiejkolwiek karierze, chyba że chodziło o karierę profesjonalnej prostytutki. Tak, w tej kwestii mógłby im nawet napisać referencje, oczywiście dopiero następnego dnia, gdy będzie w stanie to zrobić.

Nim zdążył odprowadzić wzrokiem złodziejkę swojego napoju, na stole przed nim pojawiła się kolejna postać – urocza szatynka z odpowiednimi walorami. Z pewnością były sztuczne, tak samo zresztą jak cała ona, ale kto w takiej chwili przejmowałby się detalami?

\- Zatańczysz? – spytała, kręcąc ponętnie biodrami. Tommy pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja nie tańczę – odpowiedział. – Wolę inną rozrywkę…

Podeszła bliżej i kucnęła przed nim. Jej dłoń powiodła w górę wąskich jeansów.

\- Chodźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Sprawdzimy, czy podobają się nam podobne zabawy…  
\- Brzmi nieźle, ale przydałaby się jakaś zachęta.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Jej usta zbliżyły się do jego szyi.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, spotkanie biznesowe na szczycie!

Gitarzysta momentalnie został postawiony do pionu i zaciągnięty z dala od okupowanej przez niego kanapy. Gdy już doszło do niego, co się stało, wściekle wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Adama.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz?! – syknął wściekle.  
\- Co ja robię?! A zastanowiłeś się przez chwilę, co ty robisz?!  
\- Co niby?!  
\- Ja pieprzę…

Ich wymiana zdań ściągnęła na nich spojrzenia prawie całej sali. Szybko przenieśli się do toalet, gdzie mieli szansę w miarę normalnie porozmawiać, bez konieczności przekrzykiwania głośnej muzyki.

\- Więc? – Ratliff rozłożył ręce, oczekując wyjaśnienia.

Adam przetarł twarz. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

\- Nie jesteś nastolatkiem, żeby tak się zachowywać…  
\- Jestem dorosły i robię co chcę ze swoim wolnym czasem.  
\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że zachowasz się jak dorosły i weźmiesz odpowiedzialność za to, że jakaś dziwka zacznie się zwierzać prasie z waszej upojnej nocy…  
\- Chrzanisz – prychnął basista. – Do takich akcji nie musiałbym żadnej z nich nawet dotknąć.  
\- Normalnie miałbym to w dupie, ale tu chodzi również o reputację moją i reszty zespołu – brunet odpowiedział burknięciem. – Dobrze wiesz, że mogą mówić co chcą dopóki nie mają na to dowodów. Wystarczy moment nieuwagi, a twoje zdjęcie ląduje w prasie. Nie wyniosłeś nic ze swojej ostatniej akcji?

Niemiłe wspomnienia, choć z samego momentu powstania kompromitujących zdjęć nie pamiętał nic. Następne dni spędzane na gęstym tłumaczeniu się i przeprosinach nie należały jednak do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Bill mógł wiele stracić przez tamte zdjęcia – kontynuował piosenkarz. Tommy spojrzał na niego złowrogo.  
\- To nie jest twoja sprawa – uciął krótko.  
\- Słucham?

Atmosfera gęstniała, a płynący w ich żyłach alkohol nie łagodził sytuacji.

\- To jego decyzja i jego ryzyko – padło wyjaśnienie.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię, Tommy. Chłopak ryzykuje dla ciebie karierę, a ty masz to za nic!  
\- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Nic mnie nie łączy z tym gówniarzem – syknął mężczyzna.  
\- Ten „gówniarz” ma więcej rozumu niż ty! On przynajmniej nie boi się swoich uczuć! – Lambert odpowiedział zdenerwowany.  
\- Przymknij się! Jeśli chcesz to go bierz. Widziałem, jak na niego patrzyłeś w klubie.  
\- Niczego mi nie wmawiaj!  
\- Wmawiam? – prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Znam cię, Adam. Gdyby nie Sauli, Bill byłby twój.  
\- Nie odbijam facetów.  
\- Gdyby był sam…  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy!!!

Basista zamilkł i cofnął się o krok. Kiedy Adam Lambert podnosił głos, sytuacja stawała się poważna.

Odruchowo zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Choć wyglądało to groźnie, piosenkarz potrafił panować nad emocjami.

\- Nie muszę czegoś do kogoś czuć, a tym bardziej nie muszę go kochać, żeby odczuwać empatię względem niego. Szkoda, że ty nie jesteś do tego zdolny…

Rozmowa zakończona. Adam odwrócił się i wyszedł ze słowa, pozostawiając Tommy'ego samego ze swoimi myślami i wzburzoną krwią w żyłach.

***

Świat zawirował. Podłoga gwałtownie usunęła mu się spod nóg, sprawiając, że wylądował tuż obok rozbitej szklanki. Lepka ciecz pokryła jego dłoń.

Wszechobecny łomot nie pozwalał mu myśleć. Nie potrafił wstać. Nogi ślizgały się po podłodze i uginały pod ciężarem jego ciała. Słyszał śmiech ludzi zebranych wokół. Najdonośniejszy był głos chłopaka, który sprowadził go do parteru. Wystarczyło mu do tego jedno niezbyt silne pchnięcie.

Mówił coś i żywo gestykulował. Ludzie znów zachichotali. Bill nie odpowiadał. Nie rozumiał nic.

W jednej sekundzie znalazł się z powrotem w pionie. Ktoś ciągnął go za rękę. Za jego plecami rozległ się rechot.

Zrobiło się jaśniej, światło kuło w oczy. Zachwiał się. Kolejne szarpnięcie. Gdyby nie ono, utrzymałby równowagę. Podłoga była twarda i lodowata. Wyciągnięta w porę ręka uratowała jego głowę przed uderzeniem.

Podniósł wzrok na starszego brata, który stał nad nim wściekły. Krzyczał, ale jego słowa nie miały sensu. Muzyka, choć stłumiona, wciąż była za głośno.

Zaczął słabnąć po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. Oparł się plecami o ściankę toalety. Żołądek podchodził mu do gardła.

Bliźniak krzyknął coś po raz ostatni. Machnął ręką na odchodne i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Bill poczołgał się bliżej toalety. Łzy ciekły z jego twarzy. Nie kontrolował już swojego ciała. W ostatnim akcie bezradności skulił się na podłodze. Żeby tylko ochronić się przed zimnem. Żeby tylko ochronić się przed wszystkim.

W kabinie obok jakaś para uprawiała seks. Zwymiotował.

***

Strącił z szafki dzwoniący telefon. Urządzenie uderzyło o ziemię, a tuż za nim podążyła szklana butelka. Huk nie był niczym dobrym dla obolałej głowy, a nagła pobudka była ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął jego żołądek. Cudem zdążył do toalety.

Coś było nie tak. Wymiotował, choć przecież nie wypił zbyt dużo poprzedniej nocy. Czy to możliwe, aby ktoś dosypał mu czegoś do drinka? W jakim celu?

Skulił się na dywaniku na podłodze. Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze. Jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Był zmęczony i skołowany. Z trudem odbierał bodźce zewnętrzne, takie jak chłód czy odgłos pukania.

\- Tommy, budź się! – krzyknął Adam, waląc pięścią w drzwi. Przekręcił klucz w zamku. – Niedługo wyjeżdżamy. Tommy?

***

Telefon nie mógł zadzwonić o gorszej porze. Głośna melodia zadziałała na niego niczym uderzenie w głowę. Jęknął głośno i wyciągnął rękę spod kołdry.

\- H-halo? – zacharczał do słuchawki. Nie silił się na powitanie w innym języku niż ojczysty.  
\- Bill?  
\- Tak… Słucham?

Tego dnia osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki zafundowała mu najgorszą pobudkę, jakiej doświadczył kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

\- Bill, z tej strony Adam. Tommy jest w szpitalu…

Dalej nie słyszał już nic. Wybiegł z domu najszybciej jak tylko się da.

***

\- Bill, obudź się. Hej!

Przetarł twarz, przy okazji ściągając z głowy kaptur. Jego zaspane oczy źle reagowały na światło lamp i jasne ściany wokół. Mruknął zaspany.

\- Spałeś tutaj? W poczekalni? – zdziwił się Adam.

Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego. Podróż na lotnisko, a następnie samolotem do innego stanu kosztowała młodego bruneta wiele energii. Zdenerwowanie nie pomagało, mimo zapewnień Lamberta, iż Tommy "nie jest w stanie umierającym". Przesadził z piciem, a na dodatek podłapał jakieś choróbsko. Potrzebował opieki, której nie był w stanie mu zapewnić nikt z zespołu.

\- Musiałem przysnąć… – wymamrotał zaspany. Nagle doszło do niego gdzie się znajduje. – Co z Tommym? Obudził się?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Dzisiaj już nie ma sensu zabiegać o wizytę. Jest późno. Przyjedziemy tu jutro rano.

Kaulitz pokiwał głową.

\- Scheisse! – zaklął niespodziewanie. – Nie zamówiłem pokoju w żadnym hotelu.  
\- Zajmiesz się tym jutro. Mamy z Saulim wynajęty pokój w hotelu niedaleko stąd. Kanapa jest wolna.

Niezbyt uśmiechało mu się takie rozwiązanie, ale w tamtej chwili nie widział innego wyjścia. Był zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć.

Z trudem podniósł się z krzesła. Uderzył go nieprzyjemny szpitalny zapach.

***

\- Wróciłem!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Adam wzruszył ramionami. Wtem uchyliły się drzwi do sypialni.

\- Mógłbyś być czasem mniej porywczy, naprawdę – skarcił go Sauli.  
\- Nie za to mnie kochasz? – zaśmiał się brunet.

Jego partner przewrócił oczami.

\- Chłopak śpi. Mógłbyś to uszanować.  
\- Jeszcze śpi? Przecież jest już południe!  
\- On chyba jest chory. Słabo wygląda – wyjaśnił Koskinen. Przez jego głos przebijało się zmartwienie. – Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że kazałeś mu tu przyjechać.  
\- Nie miałem innego wyboru. Rodziny Tommy'ego tu nie ściągnę z wiadomych względów, a my mamy swoją robotę. Bill jest tutaj najodpowiedniejszą osobą – odparł Adam.

Blondyn nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Dostałem telefon ze szpitala – ciągnął piosenkarz. – Tommy już się obudził. Zabiorę Billa i pojedziemy na miejsce.  
\- Daj mi chwilę. Muszę się ubrać.  
\- Nie spiesz się. Pójdę go obudzić.

Przeszedł do salonu. Zatrzymawszy się przy kanapie, omiótł wzrokiem zrelaksowaną twarz chłopaka. Spał. Nawet w takim stanie jego uroda robiła na mężczyźnie wrażenie.

Leżał na boku częściowo odkryty. Blada skóra dodawała mu uroku. Usta pozostawały lekko rozchylone, pozwalając na swobodny oddech. Klatka piersiowa i smukła szyja poruszały się rytmicznie. Był taki spokojny. Taki kuszący.

Palce mężczyzny powiodły po czarnych włosach.

\- Może w innym życiu.

Serce młodego Kaulitza należało już do kogoś innego. Nie było to coś, na co Adam mógłby jakkolwiek wpłynąć. Nie chciał nawet próbować tego robić.

Cieszyło go, że Bill zdał test. Nikt nie ryzykuje aż tyle dla nieznajomej osoby. Tommy musiał znaczyć dla niego bardzo wiele. A gdyby było inaczej? Nie wiedziałby, co zrobić. Perspektywa szalonej przygody kusiła, lecz Adam miał swoje zasady. Nie przespałby się z nim, nie było takiej możliwości. Nie zrobiłby tego Sauliemu. Chwila przyjemności nie była tego warta. Za bardzo go kochał.

Nachylił się nad uchem ozdobionym rzędem kolczyków.

\- Dbaj o naszego kociego diabełka.

Zbyt cicho, by obudzić śpiącego bruneta, zbyt głośno, by nie dotarło to do zrelaksowanego umysłu.

Delikatne szturchnięcie okazało się bardziej efektywne. Brązowe oczy uchyliły się.

\- Tommy się obudził. Jedziemy do szpitala?

Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Już kilkanaście minut później byli w drodze na miejsce.

***

Bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk rozszedł się po sali. Pochodził spod pomiętej szpitalnej pościeli, gdzie znajdował się blondwłosy mężczyzna przed trzydziestką. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, jednak poruszanie się nadal sprawiało mu trudności. Mięśnie bolały jak gdyby ktoś zbił go na kwaśne jabłko.

Na dźwięk uchylających się drzwi wysunął głowę spod kołdry. Znajomy, wysoki mężczyzna zajrzał do pokoju.

\- Już jesteśmy – powiedział.

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- Masz gościa.

Basista zmarszczył brwi. Adam o nikim mu nie wspominał.

\- Cześć.

Ten głos i akcent. Ostatnia osoba, której spodziewał się dzisiaj zobaczyć. Rozstali się przecież już jakieś dwa miesiące temu.

\- Zostawię was samych. Przyjdę później – odezwał się Lambert, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Tommy odwrócił wzrok. Nie był zachwycony takim obrotem sprawy.

\- Mieliśmy się już nigdy więcej nie spotkać.  
\- Adam zadzwonił do mnie. Powiedział, że jesteś w szpitalu.

„Adam, co ci strzeliło do głowy?!”

Wydobył z siebie groźny pomruk i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Był wściekły na całą sytuację, ale jednak zbyt zmęczony, by to jakoś dosadniej okazać. Nie wierzył, że Adam chciał zrobić mu na złość, choć sytuacja mogłaby na to wskazywać.

\- Przynieść ci coś? – spytał Bill, zajmując miejsce obok mężczyzny.  
\- Nie wiem, po co Adam cię tu ściągnął. Będziesz patrzeć jak rzygam?  
\- Będę podstawiać ci miskę. To mała rzecz, ale wiele daje.  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś za mną nie jeździł.  
\- Martwiłem się.  
\- Ale znowu wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Nie dam ci tego, czego chcesz – blondyn obstawał przy swoim.  
\- A gdybyśmy wrócili do tego, co było jeszcze wcześniej?  
\- Wiesz, że to nierealne.  
\- Chciałbym spróbować. Wtedy było fajnie.  
\- To prawda – potaknął. – Było fajnie.

Był przekonany, że już wszystko skończone. Po ostatnim spotkaniu każdy z nich miał iść w swoją stronę. Rozstali się w pokoju, zamknęli za sobą drzwi, które Adam z wielką subtelnością wyważył.

Basista ponownie zwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Chciał na powrót ustalić zniszczone granice między nimi.

\- Sprowadzę cię na złą drogę, a tego nie chcę. Mówiłeś, że jesteś ptakiem ze złotej klatki. Nie poradzisz sobie w moim świecie, wierz mi – próbował przekonać młodego wokalistę. Liczył na to, iż ten go posłucha. – Dla dobra nas obojga powinniśmy zerwać kontakt. Na razie tylko dusimy się w tym układzie.

Bill pokiwał głową. Zgadzał się z nim, choć nie ukrywał, że miał nadzieję na inne powitanie.

\- Wyjadę jutro, jeśli tego chcesz. Do tego czasu będziesz musiał znosić moje towarzystwo – zdecydował.

Źle go ocenił. Najwyraźniej Kaulitz też potrafił postawić na swoim, czego należało się spodziewać po frontmanie zespołu. Zaimponował mu. Nie znał go od tej strony.

\- A podasz mi wodę? – Ratliff rzekł z uśmiechem, co sprawiło, że chłopak również się rozchmurzył.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział, biorąc w dłoń pustą szklankę.  
\- W takim razie nie będzie tak źle.

To był miły dzień spędzony na rozmowie i wspólnych żartach.

Obietnica została spełniona. Nazajutrz po Billu nie było już śladu.

***

Nim wrócił do zespołu spędził w szpitalu trzy dni. Mógł grać na koncertach, lecz niewiele ponad to. Musiał się oszczędzać.

Wolny czas poświęcał na próby i rozmyślania. To, przed czym uciekał, w końcu go dopadło. Nie mógł schronić się za szklaną butelką wypełnioną wysokoprocentowym trunkiem. Był zmuszony zmierzyć się ze sobą sam na sam. Nie było to łatwe, ale iskra wykrzesana z jego wielogodzinnych sesji rozpaliła w nim płomień nadziei. Nadziei na ostateczne pogodzenie się ze sobą i swoimi uczuciami.

Sprzeczka z Adamem i wizyta w szpitalu otworzyły mu oczy na kilka spraw. Seks, imprezy i alkohol były fajne, lecz lepiej smakowały, gdy miał się nimi z kim dzielić. Oczywiście pierwsza z rzeczy nie wchodziła w grę, ale pozostałe jak najbardziej.

_\- A gdybyśmy wrócili do tego, co było jeszcze wcześniej?_

Tęsknił za tym krótkim acz intensywnym okresem w swoim życiu. Wolność, zabawa i kumpel, który towarzyszy ci w najbardziej zwariowanych akcjach.

Pierwszy punkt z listy rzeczy do załatwienia po letniej trasie: odnowienie starych kontaktów. Chciał zacząć od tego najświeższego. Nie powinien, ale chciał.

_\- Wiesz, że to nierealne._   
_\- Chciałbym spróbować. Wtedy było fajnie._   
_\- To prawda. Było fajnie._

***

Podczas kilkudniowej przerwy między występami zespół Adama Lamberta wrócił do Los Angeles. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że przyda im się odpoczynek. Drugiego dnia Ratliff postanowił zrobić coś jeszcze. Wyskoczył do sklepu, po czym podjechał pod bramę domu, który miał okazję zwiedzić tylko raz w życiu.

Stanął przed wejściem, licząc na szczęśliwy traf. Nie uprzedzał Billa o swoim przybyciu. Uznał, że niespodzianka bardziej go ucieszy.

Po raz kolejny postąpił wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Rozległ się dźwięk domofonu. Basista zadzwonił raz, a potem następny. Długo czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Tak? – rozbrzmiał nieprzyjemny głos. Zdecydowanie nie była to osoba, której szukał.  
\- Jestem Tommy Joe Ratliff. Jest Bill?  
\- Nie.

Kiepskie powitanie, mimo to starał się trzymać fason.

\- A kiedy będzie?  
\- Nieprędko.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- To znaczy nieprędko.  
\- Nie pomagasz mi.  
\- Nie zależy mi na tym. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?  
\- Znajomym Billa.  
\- Więc zadzwoń do niego i zapytaj, kiedy będzie.

Cały jego plan i dobry humor diabli wzięli przez jednego człowieka, którego akurat teraz musiał spotkać na swojej drodze. Przerwanie połączenia uratowało tego zgryźliwca przed wiązanką niecenzuralnych słów.

Tommy prychnął wściekle, po czym wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał właściwy numer. Dopiero druga próba połączenia powiodła się.

\- Cześć. Słuchaj, chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę i złożyć ci wizytę, ale jakiś buc powiedział mi, że nie ma cię w domu. Może spotkamy się później? – powiedział na jednym wdechu. Musiał poczekać kilka sekund na odpowiedź.  
\- Cześć – zabrzmiał znajomy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Chłopak był wyraźnie zaskoczony. – To miłe z twojej strony, serio, ale nie wiem, czy to wypali…  
\- Dlaczego? Coś się stało?

Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie. Krył w sobie wiele emocji.

Wreszcie Kaulitz zdecydował się przemówić. Ratliff nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Jestem poza miastem. W ośrodku odwykowym.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy wskoczył do samochodu i ustawił współrzędne w GPSie. Kilka minut później był już w drodze do ośrodka, w którym miał przebywać Bill. Nie liczyło się, że sam dojazd na miejsce zajmie mu godzinę, choć może po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji, jakie mogło to za sobą pociągnąć. Chciał spotkać się z Kaulitzem, dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Na odwyk nie trafia się od tak. On sam w całym swoim życiu nigdy nawet raz nie pomyślał o tym, że mógłby trafić na leczenie. Nieraz przesadzał z alkoholem na imprezach i miał za sobą kilka przykrych epizodów, ale nigdy nie uważał, że powinien trafić pod opiekę specjalisty. Dlaczego z Billem miałoby być inaczej? Był przecież młody, a do tego zabawny i lubiany. Co miałoby być nie tak?

Zajechał na wielki parking przed budynkiem, który bardziej przypominał willę niż placówkę medyczną. Wysokie, murowane ogrodzenie, ochrona, kontrola przy wejściu i wyjściu. Ośrodek dla wyższych sfer, które spadły na dno.

Nim dostał się do środka jego dokumenty zostały sprawdzone trzy razy. Prasa, fani, paparazzi, ta placówka musiała być gotowa na wszystko.

\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Tommy Joe Ratliff. Chciałbym zobaczyć się z jednym z pacjentów. Bill Kaulitz – wyrecytował przy biurku recepcjonistki.  
\- Czy pacjent wie o pańskiej wizycie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Proszę poczekać.

Zajął miejsce na kanapie. Wnętrze pomieszczenia było bogate acz przytulne. Czuł się tu nad wyraz dobrze, choć takie miejsca zwykle kojarzyły mu się z koszmarami rodem z horroru.

Recepcjonistka wkrótce zawołała go do siebie.

\- Przed wizytą powinien pan porozmawiać z panią doktor Gruen. Jest w swoim gabinecie. Pokój 10, piętro I.  
\- Ok, dziękuję.

Wszedł na górę po drewnianych schodach. Pierwsze piętro było podobnie urządzone jak parter. Może było trochę uboższe w luksusy.

Zapukał do drzwi i, usłyszawszy pozwolenie, wszedł do środka. Długowłosa kobieta krzątała się po gabinecie. Bujne, jasne loki sięgały jej do łopatek.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę usiąść. Co pana do mnie sprowadza? – spytała na jednym wdechu.  
\- Dzień dobry. Przysłano mnie tu z recepcji. Chciałem zobaczyć się z pani pacjentem.  
\- Jego nazwisko?  
\- Bill Kaulitz.

Lekarka pokiwała głową. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia podeszła do biurka i przejrzała leżące tam dokumenty.

\- Bill… Już pamiętam – powiedziała w końcu. – Chodzi o tylko jedną rzecz. Czy ma pan dla niego jakieś złe wieści?

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie… Nie mam – odpowiedział.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Pan Kaulitz nie jest w najlepszym stanie psychicznym. Tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć.  
\- Rozumiem.

"Tajemnica lekarska…"

Niewielkie urządzenie zabrzęczało na biurku. Kobieta nacisnęła świecący przycisk.

\- Tak?  
\- Pacjent do pani. Bill Kaulitz w sprawie odwiedzin.  
\- Niech przyjdzie.

Tommy zaczynał się denerwować. Czy dobrze zrobił mieszając się w nie swoje sprawy? Nie widział się z Billem już dwa-trzy miesiące. Nie utrzymywali kontaktu, nie rozmawiali, nie wymieniali smsów…

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Można wejść? – zabrzmiał niepewny głos.  
\- Proszę, proszę.

Mężczyzna nie wierzył własnym oczom. Bill zawsze był szczupły, ale teraz stał się cieniem samego siebie. Jego ciało zdawało się być kruche niczym najdelikatniejsza chińska porcelana, choć w żadnym stopniu nie dorównywało jej pięknu. Wręcz przeciwnie, organizm był osłabiony i wyniszczony. Chłopak najwyraźniej przestał o siebie dbać. Jego twarz porastał kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy były nieuczesane, a spod czarnej farby wyłaniały się odrosty w kolorze ciemnego blondu.

Tommy wbrew sobie i sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował, zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem wielokrotnie lądował w łóżku z tym człowiekiem. Nie pociągał go ani trochę. Było to absolutnie nie na miejscu, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli. Zarost, brak makijażu, dresowe spodnie i porozciągana bluza. W niczym nie przypominał osoby, której obraz utkwił w wyobraźni blondwłosego mężczyzny.

\- Tak, wiem, wyglądam fatalnie – odezwał się brunet.  
\- Trochę schudłeś…  
\- Trochę…

To spotkanie nie było komfortowe dla żadnego z nich. Tak wiele pytań i wszystkie wydawały się nie na miejscu.

Nagle Kaulitz lekko się ożywił.

\- Wyjdziemy na ogród? – zaproponował.  
\- Jasne. Prowadź.

***

Ku zaskoczeniu Tommy'ego "ogród" był pięknym miejscem. Basista spodziewał się niewielkiego skrawka zieleni z trawą i kilkoma drzewami tu i tam. To co miał przed sobą bardziej przypominało park niż zamkniętą przestrzeń przy domu.

Jego wzrok na moment znów powędrował na Billa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał przed sobą tę samą osobę co dwa-trzy miesiące temu. Androgyniczność zniknęła pod wpływem zmęczenia i zaniedbania. Teraz nie było szans, by pomylić jego płeć.

\- To tutaj. Moje ulubione miejsce.

Zasłonięty krzewami skwerek na wzgórku, z którego roztaczał się widok na sporą część "ogrodu". Pod drzewem leżał rozłożony koc oraz notes z długopisem i ołówkiem.

\- Ładnie tutaj – rzekł Ratliff, gdy wreszcie zdobył się na jakieś słowo.

Chłopak potaknął.

\- Uwielbiam ten widok. Uspokaja mnie. Przy nim zapominam, że pilnuje mnie ochrona.  
\- Co?

"Przecież jest ogrodzenie, monitoring, ochrona przy wejściu…"

\- Zawsze muszę z kimś być, takie są zasady. Gdy jestem sam, chodzi za mną ochroniarz, czy jakiś facet z ośrodka. Pilnuje, żebym nic sobie nie zrobił – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Teraz jesteś ze mną ty, więc to niepotrzebne.

Usiedli obok siebie. Koc pomieścił ich obu.

\- Co u ciebie słychać? – zagadnął Kaulitz, uśmiechając się pogodnie.  
\- Dostałem awans i będę teraz gitarzystą u Adama. Ma jakiś konflikt z Monte. Poznałeś go na imprezie, niski facet…  
\- Tak, pamiętam.  
\- Poza tym muszę rozstać się z moim drugim zespołem. Nie mam czasu na dwie kapele.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, jest ok.  
\- To dobrze.

Znów ucichli. Krępowali się swoją obecnością. Bali się przekroczyć granice.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze cię tu traktują – zagadnął blondyn.

Kaulitz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam zastrzeżeń. Jedzenie mogłoby być lepsze.  
\- Widzę.  
\- Aż tak źle wyglądam? – Bill parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Bardzo schudłeś.  
\- Tak, wiem. Zawsze chudnę przez stres.  
\- Czym się stresujesz?  
\- Aaa nieważne. Pierdoły. Zaraz po obiedzie mamy zajęcia w grupie. Mówimy tam o swoich problemach. Nienawidzę ich. Nie przełknę nic przed nimi.  
\- Ale to nie przez te zajęcia trafiłeś tutaj, prawda?

Dotarli do jednej z granic. Wokalista spuścił wzrok. Nie był pewien, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Co się stało? – naciskał Tommy. Zmniejszył przestrzeń między nimi.

Brunet przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Od dawna mam problemy z piciem. Po kolejnym razie w szpitalu wylądowałem tutaj.  
\- W szpitalu?  
\- Toksykologia. Przeholowałem. Mój organizm nie wytrzymał.  
\- Często piłeś?  
\- Tuż przed tym, jak tu trafiłem piłem codziennie. Nie potrafiłem być trzeźwy. Nadal nie potrafię.

Tommy przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu z przerażeniem. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Bill zmienił się z wyluzowanego imprezowicza we wrak człowieka, któremu nawet oddychanie zdawało się sprawiać trudność.

\- To wszystko moja wina, prawda?

Nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale fakty pasowały idealnie. Relacje między nimi, zerwanie – nic nie było tak jak trzeba.

Usta wokalisty wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu.

\- To zaczęło się wcześniej. Ostatnie miesiące to tylko gwóźdź do trumny.  
\- Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
\- To nie jest nic ciekawego.  
\- Bill…

Uciekał wzrokiem. Chwilę trwało nim zdecydował się na odpowiedź.

\- Byłem za młody, żeby trafić do showbusinessu. Nie byłem na to gotowy i nie radziłem sobie. Piję odkąd skończyłem szesnaście lat.  
\- Ale aż tak? Nie wytrzymałbyś takiego tempa – Ratliff usilnie starał się dociec prawdy. – Przyjechałeś z Europy, żeby zamieszkać tutaj. Czy to ma jakiś związek?  
\- To była duża zmiana, ale to nie to – odparł Bill. – Po prostu zaufałem komuś, komu nie powinienem.  
\- Zakochałeś się?

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Był moim pierwszym facetem. Kilka lat starszy ode mnie. Mój współpracownik, a właściwie asystent mojego managera. Przystojny, zabawny, inteligentny. Imponował mi. Bardzo szybko zauważył, jak na niego patrzę. Zrobił swój ruch. Rozkochał mnie w sobie zanim jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że jestem do tego zdolny. Wprowadził mnie w ten "inny" świat. Był moim przewodnikiem. Był zawsze o krok przede mną.

Nieznacznie spiął mięśnie. Jego głos się zmienił.

\- Dałem mu się omamić jak dziecko. Myślałem, że znalazłem miłość. Partnera, który pomoże mi przejść przez życie. Byłem idiotą…

Poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

\- Zrobił ci krzywdę?

Jęknął cicho. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od płaczu.

\- Pewnego ranka obudziłem się sam w łóżku. Zasnęliśmy razem, ale obudziłem się sam. Obok była koperta. List i kilka zdjęć. Zrobił je, gdy spałem, brałem prysznic, kochałem się z nim…

Wsunął palce we włosy. Oddychał nierówno.

\- Groził mi, że ma ich więcej. Szantażował mnie, że wypuści je do sieci. Miałem dać mu pieniądze, sławę…

Boleśnie przygryzł wargę. Próbował się uspokoić.

\- Najgorsza była spowiedź przed managerem i to cholerne czekanie na detektywów i policję. Zdjęcia mogły wypłynąć w każdej chwili…

Wbił paznokcie w skórę. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ale udało się, prawda? – zapytał nieśmiało Tommy.  
\- Tak… Koleś poszedł siedzieć, zdjęcia przepadły. Ale ludzie odwrócili się ode mnie – jego głos zadrżał. – Mówili, że jestem głupi i powinienem uważać, komu daję dupy…  
\- Przecież to nie twoja wina! – rzekł stanowczo blondyn, przysuwając się bliżej. – Nie wierz im, kiedy mówią, że jesteś głupi!  
\- Jak mam w to nie wierzyć?! – krzyknął histerycznie. Jego tęczówki spotkały się z innymi, w podobnym odcieniu. – Kilka miesięcy później wylądowałem w łóżku z kolejnym facetem, dla którego nic nie znaczyłem! Nie jestem głupi?!

Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Emocje wzięły górę nad całą resztą. Płakał, wpatrując się w człowieka, którego kochał. Chciał uchwycić jego spojrzenie. Tommy odwracał wzrok. Widok Billa w tym stanie był dla niego zbyt bolesny.

\- Chcę kochać i być kochany… – wymamrotał chłopak. W mówieniu przeszkadzał mu szloch. – Chcę być akceptowany… Czy to tak wiele?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, lecz wcale jej nie oczekiwał.

\- Chcę być normalny, ale ja nie mogę być normalny…

_\- Jesteś nienormalny…_

Blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie potrafił zareagować inaczej.

Odchylił kawałek materiału i ucałował wilgotny policzek. Jego wargi starły mokrą linię naznaczoną przez łzy. Kolejny pocałunek, już śmielszy. I następny. Usta masowały delikatną skórę. Pomału przesuwały się niżej…

Wszystkie wady zaczęły blednąć. Nie znikały, przecież to niemożliwe. Po prostu przestawały mieć znaczenie. Zarost, brak makijażu. Zapach pozostawał tak samo pociągający.

Wsunął dłoń pod kaptur, by odsłonić znajomą twarz i zatopić palce w miękkich, czarnych włosach. Cichy pomruk dotarł do jego uszu, gdy zabrnął wargami do wrażliwego miejsca na szyi. Przesunął ciężar swojego ciała, tym samym zmuszając chłopaka do położenia się plecami na trawie. Ciemne kosmyki rozsypały się na podłożu. Gitarzysta, górując nad brunetem, obserwował jego rozanieloną twarz. Być może to żałosne, lecz czuł dumę ze, zdawałoby się, tak błahego osiągnięcia, jakim było rozpalenie iskierek w dużych, brązowych oczach.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Dziękuję.

Po raz kolejny zapoznał się bliżej z miękkimi wargami, po czym ułożył się na trawie. Chłopak ufnie wtulił się w jego tors. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

W jego ramionach wydawał mu się najdrobniejszą istotą, jaką zdarzyło mu się dotykać, porcelanową figurką, która mogła w każdej chwili rozpaść się na kawałeczki. Tak samo jak wtedy czuł, jak serce chłopaka uspokaja się tuż przy jego własnym. Oddech zwalniał, szloch ginął. Spokój ogarniał ich oboje. Odsunął się lekko, by dostrzec, że brązowe tęczówki skryły się za powiekami. Usta uchylały się przy każdym oddechu. Zostawił pocałunek na jego czole. Pogłaskał szczupłe ciało.

W skupieniu analizował swoją sytuację. Czekało go trudne zadanie. Bill potrzebował partnera, kogoś odpowiedzialnego, cierpliwego… Jak na złość nikt z jego znajomych nie spełniał odpowiednich kryteriów. Natasha była za stara, Max to alkoholik, Blake ćpał… Dlaczego musiał trafić akurat w takie towarzystwo?

Spuścił wzrok i obserwował, jak wątła klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo. Wydawał się być taki spokojny, niewinny… Takiego go widział swoimi brązowymi oczami.

\- Kocham cię, Tommy…

„Cholera…”

***

Zbliżał się już wieczór, gdy przyszła pora rozstania. Bill odprowadził Tommy'ego pod drzwi wejściowe do ośrodka.

\- Dalej nie pójdę. Nie mogę wychodzić z budynku – powiedział wokalista, zatrzymawszy się. – Dzięki, że przyjechałeś. To dla mnie ważne.

Obrócić się w jego stronę. Mimo swojego fatalnego stanu, twarz młodszego promieniała. To dobry znak.

\- Byłbym tu wcześniej, gdyby twój brat nie uznał mnie za zagrożenie – rzekł półżartem Ratliff. Chłopak bezradnie rozłożył ręce.  
\- To u nas normalne. Mieliśmy wiele nieprzyjemnych sytuacji z obcymi, którzy potrafili podszyć się pod naszych znajomych, rodzinę… Gdy w grę wchodzi prywatność, musimy być ostrożni i szczerze mówiąc, ja potrafię być jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny od Toma – powiedział.  
\- Nie przysporzy wam to przyjaciół.  
\- To nieważne. Zbyt wiele możemy stracić. Musimy chronić siebie i naszą rodzinę.  
\- Nie przesadzacie?  
\- Nie. Absolutnie nie.  
\- Skoro tak. Ty wiesz lepiej, to twoje życie.

Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Obaj zastanawiali się, do czego ma doprowadzić to spotkanie. Czy coś się zmieni między nimi? Czy w ogóle powinno?

Tommy wykonał niespodziewany ruch. Podszedł do bruneta i przytulił go. Nie spotkał się z oporem.

\- Jeśli tylko poczujesz się źle, zadzwoń albo napisz – rzekł cicho. – Mogę nie odebrać od razu, bo pracuję…  
\- Spoko. I tak dzięki.

Jeśli choć jeden telefon miałby wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, Tommy nie widział przeciwwskazań. Był mu winien tych kilka minut radości. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić.

***

\- Nie możesz tak robić!  
\- To twoja opinia.  
\- Nie, Tommy! Tak po prostu nie wolno!

Wzrok wszystkich obecnych skierował się na wejście do drugiego pokoju, gdzie Tommy i Adam usiłowali dojść do porozumienia. Nowy gitarzysta zespołu w końcu postanowił wyjaśnić swojemu pracodawcy, co łączy go z młodym niemieckim wokalistą. Szukał zrozumienia i przyjacielskiej rady. Niestety spojrzenie Adama na całą sprawę było zgoła inne od jego.

\- Jeśli go nie kochasz i nic z tego nie będzie, zostaw go w spokoju – postulował brunet.  
\- Nie mogę go zostawić w takim stanie – odpowiadał Tommy. – Nie rozumiem, czemu nagle zmieniłeś front. Sam go ściągnąłeś do mnie do szpitala!  
\- Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym wiedział, jaka jest sytuacja! Z zewnątrz przecież wszystko wygląda inaczej.  
\- Nie zostawię go samego. To go zabije! – jęknął mężczyzna.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że to co mówisz niekoniecznie pokrywa się z tym co czujesz.

Tommy spojrzał na przyjaciela pytająco.

\- To znaczy?  
\- Lubisz go. Zależy ci na nim. Znam cię nie od dziś i wiem, że nie poświęciłbyś swojego czasu dla kogoś, kto jest ci obojętny.  
\- Dla ciebie poświęciłbym czas – rzekł, po czym obaj się zaśmiali.  
\- Dziękuję, to urocze! – zachichotał Lambert. – Nasz zrzęda ma uczucia…  
\- Cicho.  
\- A, tak. Przepraszam – powiedział zniżonym głosem, przykładając palec do ust jak gdyby prawie wyjawił najstraszniejszą tajemnicę świata. – Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Po tej imprezie w klubie, gdzie pojawiłeś się z Billem, spotkaliśmy się, gdy czekałem na jego managera. Umówiliśmy się któregoś dnia w restauracji…  
\- Adam, przyspiesz.  
\- Ten dzieciak naprawdę był tobą zafascynowany! – rzekł głośno. – Kochał cię i z tego co mówisz nadal tak jest.  
\- Co ja na to poradzę – blondyn załamał ręce.  
\- Raczej nic. To nie jest niczyja wina, że stało się jak się stało. Liczyłem jednak, że będziecie razem – dodał pod nosem. – Bylibyście ładną parą.  
\- Adam, proszę cię! – mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. – Mówisz, jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie znał. Wiesz, jak wygląda moje życie. Wrzucenie Billa do tego świata byłoby najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógłbym mu zrobić.  
\- A co, jeśli on już tam był?

Jego pytanie spotkało się z niezrozumieniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Nawet tak nie gadaj – rzucił blondyn. – To dzieciak z dobrego domu…  
\- I ten "dobry dom" pozwolił mu wskoczyć na głęboką wodę bez możliwości powrotu? Pozwolił mu na picie w wieku szesnastu lat? Zamiast pomóc zamknął go w ośrodku odwykowym?  
\- Za bardzo to upraszczasz.  
\- Możliwe, ale my oboje trafiliśmy do wielkiego showbusinessu dopiero przed trzydziestką. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak ciężko musiało być komuś w wieku dojrzewania…

Tommy zatrzymał się na moment. Adam miał sporo racji w tym, co mówił, a przynajmniej brzmiał przekonywająco. Bill był sławny, bogaty, mieszkał z rodziną, ale nawet to nie zapewniło mu bezpieczeństwa. Czuł się zagrożony. Był sam. To nie była "złota klatka". Jej pręty nie chroniły przed niczym. Wystarczył moment, by wszystko zniknęło, a drapieżniki rozszarpały swoją ofiarę, barwnego ptaka, który już teraz był zbyt słaby na ucieczkę, o walce nie wspominając.

\- Moje zdanie znasz. Jeśli uważasz, że nic z tego nie będzie, zostaw chłopaka w spokoju. Taki sztuczny twór i tak w końcu się rozpadnie, a żadnemu z was nie jest to potrzebne.

Blondyn pokiwał głową. Pomyślał, o kolejnym ciosie, który miałby zadać sobie i Billowi. Zadał ich już tyle, choć miało nie być żadnego.

Nagle złapał się na pewnej myśli. Pierwszy raz rozważał taką możliwość na poważnie.

\- A jeśli byłaby szansa, że to wypali? W sensie… Byłoby z tego coś więcej?

Adam westchnął.

\- Musi być duża, bo inaczej szkoda na nią czasu. Nie upieraj się przy tym, jeśli chcesz mu po prostu pomóc. Współczucie to za mało na związek.  
\- Tak, wiem, wiem. Chciałbym mu po prostu pomóc. Nie mogę go zostawić samego w takim stanie! – odparł rozemocjonowany.  
\- Na razie zaproponowałeś mu pomoc. Czy będzie z niej korzystał, zobaczymy.  
\- To prawda.  
\- Wróćmy do pozostałych. Coś za cicho się bawią. Mam nadzieję, że mój salon jest jeszcze cały…


	13. Chapter 13

Bill zadzwonił. Nie od razu, ale w końcu się przełamał. Chciał pogadać, tak po prostu. Bo Tom gdzieś wyszedł i wyłączył telefon. Bo przyjaciele nie mieli dla niego czasu. Bo matka znów pokłóciła się z ojczymem i wyładowała na nim swoje frustracje. Bill mówił, a Tommy słuchał z mniejszym lub większym zainteresowaniem. Obiecał mu to. Chciał mu pomóc. Zdarzało się, że nie miał na to ochoty, ale starał się przemilczeć ten fakt. Chłopak go potrzebował.

Nie mieli wielu rozmów. Kaulitz dzwonił tylko wtedy, gdy było to naprawdę konieczne. Nie chciał się narzucać, a poza tym…

Pewnego dnia, gdy Tommy wraz z zespołem właśnie szykował się do kolejnego występu, Bill zadzwonił z inną wiadomością niż zwykle. Był szczęśliwy. Wracał do domu.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! Mam już tak bardzo dosyć tego miejsca! – powtarzał. Nie mógł opanować radości.  
\- Też się cieszę – odpowiadał Tommy. Rzeczywiście tak było. Wiele by dał, aby zobaczyć wtedy roześmianą twarz niemieckiego wokalisty. To musiał być pocieszny widok. – Może wyjdziemy gdzieś któregoś dnia? Ostatnio nam się to nie udało.

Odpowiedź nie padła od razu, co nieco zaniepokoiło Ratliffa, jednak późniejsze słowa chłopaka na powrót uspokoiły go.

\- Pewnie! Wpadaj, kiedy chcesz. O ile oczywiście będę w domu, wiadomo…  
\- Może otworzą mi twoje psy?  
\- Hahaha, na pewno!

Kiedy tylko wrócił do LA, rozpakował się i przebrał, od razu wsiadł w samochód i pojechał na spotkanie. Chciał powitać Billa z powrotem w mieście, mimo iż od jego przyjazdu minęło już co najmniej kilka dni.

Nie tego się spodziewał, otwierając drzwi.

***

\- Ej, dacie mi dzisiaj wolny wieczór? – zapytał w studiu nagrań, gdy przygotowywał się do pracy.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje, stary? Ostatnio ciągle bierzesz sobie wolne.  
\- Powiedzmy, że… Tym razem po prostu muszę. Muszę się kimś zająć.  
\- Ooo, już łapię. Czemu nam nic nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Ładna jest?  
\- To nie jest moja laska! – zaprotestował głośno. – To przyjaciel. Potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Zobowiązałem się.  
\- A, spoko.  
\- Niech będzie, ale pamiętaj, że masz tu obowiązki.  
\- To tylko ten jeden raz. Jutro przyjdę wcześniej.  
\- Trzymamy za słowo.

Ciężko pracował, by nagrać jak najwięcej materiału w wyznaczonym czasie. Gdy wyszedł ze studia i objechał kilka miejsc, mógł ruszyć do ostatecznego celu swojej dzisiejszej podróży. Zadzwonił do drzwi.

Tego męczącego dnia wiele razy zadawał sobie pytanie, jaki był sens tego wszystkiego. Mógł przecież normalnie skończyć pracę, wrócić do domu, odpocząć, wyjść z kumplami na piwo, a zamiast tego zdecydował się jechać kilka dzielnic dalej od miejsca swojego zamieszkania tylko po to, by spędzić tam jakąś godzinę czy dwie i jechać do domu. Następnego dnia znów czekało go siedzenie w studiu. Powinien poświęcić wolny czas na regenerację sił.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a zza nich wychyliła się szczupła, czarnowłosa postać. Jej uśmiech wynagradzał mu wszystko.

***

\- Kupiłem nam obiad, ale chyba go odgrzeję, bo jest jakiś zimny.  
\- Pomóc ci?  
\- Nie, siedź. Poradzę sobie.

Krzątanina nie zajęła mu wiele czasu. Wyszedł z kuchni w dobrym nastroju z dwoma talerzami z ciepłym posiłkiem. Postawił je na stole w salonie.

\- Weź coś zrób z tymi psami! – jęknął Tommy, gdy jedno ze zwierząt omal nie wytrąciło mu talerza z ręki. Bill tylko się zaśmiał.  
\- Pilnuj jedzenia. Tylko tyle mogę poradzić – odpowiedział.  
\- A gdyby zamknąć je na ogrodzie?  
\- Posłuchają cię?  
\- Siad!  
\- Chyba nic z tego… Ja pójdę, mnie posłuchają.

Odsunął talerz i wstał, opierając się o kanapę. Sięgnął po kule, które leżały na podłodze. Nie bez trudu, lecz ostatecznie udało mu się wyrzucić na dwór wszystkie zwierzęta.

Wrócił do stołu.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś tak głupio załatwić sobie nogę – Tommy kręcił głową, spoglądając na kostkę młodszego. – I to zaraz po przyjeździe do domu!  
\- Nie dobijaj mnie! – Kaulitz westchnął głośno. Poprawił stabilizator. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bolało, gdy sobie to zrobiłem – westchnął ze spojrzeniem wbitym w poobijaną nogę.  
\- Spadłeś ze schodów. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że to tylko noga.  
\- To prawda.

To był pechowy dzień. Bill nie tylko poważnie uszkodził sobie kostkę. Został w domu bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Akurat tego dnia Tom wyjechał ze swoją dziewczyną w długą podróż, a matka bliźniaków wraz z ich ojczymem udała się do Niemiec. Zajmowanie się domem w pojedynkę dostarczało mu wielu trudności, szczególnie gdy w grę wchodziło wdrapywanie się po schodach.

\- Kiedy wraca twój brat?  
\- Pewnie za miesiąc.  
\- A matka z ojczymem?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Raczej nieprędko.  
\- Kiepska sprawa.  
\- Najtrudniejsza jest kąpiel. No wiesz… – rzekł brunet, wskazując wzrokiem na stabilizator.  
\- Zawsze mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. To żaden problem.

Nie zastanawiał się nad ewentualnym dodatkowym znaczeniem, które mogło zostać odczytane z jego słów. Chciał pomóc, po to tu był. Tyle razy już widział go nago, czy kolejny raz coś by zmienił?

Bill jednak nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Uśmiechał się, lecz z ruchów jego ciała biło skrępowanie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby między nami zrobiło się dziwnie…

***

Tommy miał przyjeżdżać do Billa raz na kilka dni, by nieco pomóc mu przy obowiązkach domowych. Nawet zwykłe ugotowanie obiadu stwarzało problemy, zwłaszcza jeśli towarzyszyła ci banda wiecznie głodnych zwierząt. Drugiego dnia Ratliff pomógł chłopakowi posprzątać w salonie. Następnego mieli zająć się pierwszym piętrem.

Gitarzysta znów wyszedł ze studia trochę wcześniej, by zdążyć z uwinięciem się ze wszystkim. Poza tym lubił towarzystwo Kaulitza. Chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam.

Za trzecim spotkaniem coś od początku było nie tak. Tommy dość długo czekał na otwarcie bramy wjazdowej. Zadzwonił raz, drugi, trzeci… Dopiero wtedy coś ruszyło. Pomyślał, że może Bill miał problem z przemieszczeniem się, stąd dodatkowe czekanie. Zdecydował się puścić je w niepamięć.

Następną przeszkodą były drzwi. Były zamknięte. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego ich otwarcie trwało tak długo. Ze środka słyszał szczek i drapanie małych pazurków o framugę. Niepokoił się.

Wreszcie drzwi odpuściły. Wszedł do środka.

\- Bill?

Zdębiał. Brunet leżał na podłodze krok od wejścia. Kulił się zbolały. Wyglądał koszmarnie.

\- Ej, co jest? – spytał Tommy, gdy otrząsnął się z szoku. Oczy chłopaka były lekko zaczerwienione.  
\- Strasznie boli – jęknął, wskazując na nogę. – Uderzyłem się i boli coraz bardziej…  
\- Gdzie, do cholery, masz stabilizator?! – skarcił go Tommy, lecz widząc, że krzyk tylko pogarsza sprawę, próbował się uspokoić. – Nieważne. Pokaż.

Nigdy nie był dobry z biologii, ale nie potrzebował dyplomu, by stwierdzić, że noga jest w złym stanie.

\- Zabiorę cię do szpitala.  
\- Nie…  
\- Potrzebujesz lekarza, to wygląda koszmarnie! Gdzie twoje kule i dokumenty?

Chwilę trwało nim doszedł z Billem do porozumienia, po czym pobiegł na górę po jego rzeczy. Znów stanął jak wryty.

Pokój Billa był w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż gdy ostatnio przyszło mu w nim przebywać. Wszędzie walały się puste butelki po alkoholu. Niektóre były pobite. Brudne, lepiące się szkło zalegało na podłodze. Drzwi od łazienki były otwarte. Bez skrępowania zajrzał do środka. Podobny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

Nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. Chwycił leżący na biurku portfel i zbiegł na parter, gdzie czekał na niego czarnowłosy chłopak.

***

\- Już niedaleko – powtórzył Ratliff. Pędził do szpitala tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mu na to przepisy. Co i raz zerkał na niemieckiego wokalistę, którego twarz stawała się coraz bledsza. – Dajesz radę?

Bill potrząsnął głową, choć nie do końca rozumiał słowa gitarzysty. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół. Skupiał się na bólu.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się opuścić auto, dojść do szpitala, a później z pomocą lekarzy również do właściwego gabinetu.

***

\- Mamy już zdjęcia, zaraz je obejrzę. Jak się pan czuje?

Mimo starań lekarza i pielęgniarki, komunikacja z Billem nie odbywała się na zbyt wysokim poziomie. Usta chłopaka opuszczały głównie jęki, rzadziej słowa. Tommy ratował sytuację.

\- Boli go. Kiedy te leki zaczną działać?  
\- Niedługo już powinny. Boli go tylko noga czy coś jeszcze?  
\- Bill?  
\- Nie…  
\- Co nie? Boli cię tylko noga czy…  
\- Noga… Tylko…

Ratliff przysunął się bliżej. Siedział na krześle tuż obok łóżka, na którym znajdował się chłopak. Trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Spokojnie, to już nie potrwa długo – rzekł cicho, czując spinające się mięśnie pod swoimi palcami.  
\- Mamy przemieszczenie, musimy nastawić nogę – oznajmił medyk.  
\- Co?

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na niemieckiego wokalistę.

\- Nastawią ci nogę. To konieczne – powiedział Tommy.  
\- Ale ja nie rozumiem…  
\- Twoja kość jest w złym miejscu. Lekarz musi ją umieścić na miejscu – tłumaczył, próbując przebić się przez barierę językową wzmocnioną jeszcze przez stres. Brązowe oczy spoglądały na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- To będzie bolało?  
\- Noga jest bardzo spuchnięta, więc może zaboleć – odparł lekarz.  
\- Rozluźnij się, zamknij oczy…

Szarpnięcie i świst powietrza. Bill wygiął się w łuk. Ciężko opadł na materac.

\- I tyle. Nie było tak źle, co? – rzucił z uśmiechem mężczyzna w białym kitlu. – Zaraz unieruchomimy nogę i wszytko będzie w porządku.  
\- Słyszysz? Wszystko w porządku. Zaraz wrócisz do domu.

Uczucie ulgi zalało jego ciało.

Nagle zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Przynajmniej tak to odebrał. Bill spoczywał w jego ramionach, on zaś trzymał jego spocone dłonie. Długie, chude palce. Jego dłonie. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że mógł pomóc. Wspierał i pocieszał. Uspokajał.

\- To teraz do domu, nie? Bill?

Chłopak nie odpowiadał. Czyżby poszło mu zbyt dobrze?

\- Bill? Słyszysz mnie? Hej, Bill! – powtarzał Tommy w coraz większej panice. Zaczynał się bać. Coś było nie tak.

Słowa lekarza nie polepszyły sprawy.

\- Stracił przytomność. Wszystko w porządku, to powinno zaraz minąć – mężczyzna machnął ręką, w ogóle nie patrząc na swojego pacjenta.

Wokalista był zupełnie blady. Ratliff zastanawiał się, czy to jeszcze dopuszczalny kolor dla żywego człowieka. Co prawda jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się, ale czy to dawało mu jakąkolwiek gwarancję? Może konieczna była natychmiastowa reanimacja?

\- Dokto…  
\- A… Ał…

Kaulitz drgnął i zacisnął powieki. Odzyskiwał zmysły.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – spytał Tommy już nieco spokojniejszy. Chłopak pokiwał głową. Powoli podnosił się do siadu. „Lekarz miał rację. Wszystko w porządku." Odetchnął z ulgą.

Do jego uszu dotarł jęk przepełniony cierpieniem i rozpaczą.

\- Chcę do domu…

***

Jechali w ciszy, odzyskując siły po stresujących przeżyciach tego popołudnia. Bill przysypiał na siedzeniu i obserwował zmieniający się obraz za oknem. Jego nogę zdobił nowy stabilizator.

Chłopak odetchnął ciężko.

\- Prawie umarłem…  
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- Widziałem światło…  
\- To była lampa w gabinecie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie.

***

Na wejściu obskoczyły ich psy, wszczynając awanturę swoim jazgotem. Z pomocą Tommy'ego Bill dostał się do salonu i ułożył na kanapie. Zwierzęta rozeszły się po domu, uznając, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku, a ich obecność tutaj jest zbędna.

\- Przepraszam cię za dzisiaj. To było głupie i zupełnie niepotrzebne – odezwał się wokalista, kiedy Ratliff zajął miejsce na drugiej z kanap.  
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział mężczyzna. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy młodszego.  
\- Ja z tobą też muszę porozmawiać, ale nie moglibyśmy załatwić tego później?  
\- Wolałbym mieć to już za sobą.

Chłopak opuścił powieki. Nerwowo przygryzł wargę, lecz zaraz ją puścił. Pokiwał głową.

\- Spoko. Zaczynaj.

Nie zwlekał i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Widziałem butelki w twoim pokoju. Myślałem, że nie wolno ci pić?

Kaulitz spiął mięśnie. To nie był jego ulubiony temat.

\- To tylko raz. Nic mi nie będzie – próbował zbagatelizować sprawę. Tommy nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
\- Jeden raz? Taka ilość? A zresztą, mniejsza o ilość. Tobie nie wolno tykać alkoholu! Rozwalasz sobie całą terapię!

Nigdy nie był subtelny. Zawsze wolał stawiać sprawę jasno.

\- To tylko jeden raz – Kaulitz powtórzył bardziej stanowczym tonem, który jednak nie działał na prawie trzydziestoletniego blondyna.  
\- I co ci dał ten jeden raz? Pomogło ci to?  
\- Tak…  
\- Nie zmylisz mnie. Nie jestem aż tak głupi.  
\- To był jeden raz. Już nie będę pił.  
\- Czyli mogę przejść się po domu i wylać wszystko co znajdę po drodze?

Brunet zaniemówił. Choć wystarczyło jedno słowo, by położyć kres tej rozmowie, nie przechodziło mu ono przez gardło. Nie potrafił skłamać. On – kłamca doskonały.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś – mężczyzna załamał ręce. – Myślałem, że ośrodek ci pomógł. Chcesz tam wrócić?  
\- Nie, nie chcę. Nienawidzę tego miejsca.  
\- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś? To nie ma sensu.  
\- Skończ już, dobrze? To był JEDEN RAZ. Koniec dyskusji.  
\- Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie będzie następnego?

Dobrze wiedział jaką. Nie miał żadnej.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? – Bill spytał z wyrzutem.  
\- Czemu miałbym ci wierzyć?  
\- Nie wiem. Wszystko mi jedno, myśl co chcesz.  
\- Przyznajesz mi rację?  
\- Odwal się.

To nie była osoba, którą znał Tommy. Bill nigdy nie zachowywał się tak w stosunku do niego.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej.

\- Czemu to robisz, Bill? Co się z tobą dzieje?  
\- Nic. Odejdź.  
\- Co?  
\- Odsuń się.

Takiego rozkazu również sobie nie przypominał.

Nie był osobą, która słuchała poleceń. Chwycił chłopaka za ręce.

\- Puść! – brunet krzyknął w panice.  
\- Nie dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje.  
\- Proszę, nie!  
\- Powiedz wreszcie!  
\- Odwal się i daj mi spokój, błagam!

Jego ton zmienił się na ten bardziej znajomy. Smutny.

Tommy nie odpuszczał.

\- Nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić… – jęknął wokalista.  
\- Przez co?

Ciałem młodszego wstrząsał szloch. Hamował go jak tylko mógł.

Nie chciał mówić, ale dotyk był coraz silniejszy. Odwrócił głowę.

\- Co do mnie czułeś przez te wszystkie miesiące? – naciskał Ratliff.  
\- Mówiłem ci. Kochałem cię.  
\- A teraz już przestałeś?

Domyślał się odpowiedzi, ale musiał ją usłyszeć.

\- Ja nie potrafię przestać…

Właśnie tego się obawiał.

Rozluźnił uścisk wokół jego nadgarstków. Powiódł palcami po jasnej skórze. Chłopak cofnął ręce.

\- Przepraszam cię… – Bill mówił przez łzy. – Ja nie potrafię… Nie dam rady wrócić do tego co było…

Starł z twarzy słone krople, które znaczyły ścieżki od kącików jego oczu. Nieliczne z dróżek zawadzały o wargi zaciśnięte pod wpływem emocji. Uczucia, które nim targały były silne. Męczyła go ich kolejna dawka. Miał już dość.

Był to okropny obraz. Gitarzysta patrzył na niego z trudem.

\- Zrób coś dla mnie – rzekł, pragnąc coś zdziałać. – Jeśli mnie kochasz, proszę cię, rzuć picie.

Chwycił drżącą dłoń. Próbował przebić się przez potoki łez i zwrócić na siebie uwagę brązowych oczu. Przytknął czoło do jego czoła.

\- Ja nie potrafię… – usta chłopaka opuścił zbolały jęk.  
\- Potrafisz. Wiem, że tak jest.  
\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz!

Wziął go w ramiona. Nie czuł żadnego oporu. Przegrywał.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś płakał przeze mnie… – powiedział.  
\- To nie przez ciebie. To ja… Ja ciągle nawalam…  
\- Błagam cię, nie chrzań…

Bill łamał się, a Tommy nie być w stanie nic zrobić. Mógł tylko być i patrzeć, jak chłopak rozpada się na kawałeczki. W jego przeklętych ramionach.

Starł kroplę z zaczerwienionego policzka. Powiódł palcem po skórze. Jego dotyk był tam niepożądany.

Łzy bolały, ale jeszcze gorsze okazały się przepełnione goryczą słowa.

\- Proszę, wyjdź… Wynoś się z mojego życia…

Odrzucenie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że do tego dojdzie.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał, starając się ukryć swój smutek. Był bliski płaczu.

Błagał o inną odpowiedź niż tą, którą usłyszał.

\- Tak…

Nie mówił już nic więcej. Pogładził ciemne włosy. Cierpliwie czekał, pozwalając chłopakowi wypłakać się w swoje ramię. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić.

***

Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gdyby nie refleks, przytrzasnąłby drzwiami jeden z czarnych nosów.

\- Nie, ty zostajesz – zwrócił się do psa, który uparcie szedł za nim aż tutaj. Zwierzę przypatrywało mu się pytająco. – Wracaj do swojego pana.

Pies długo się opierał. Najwyraźniej polubił nowego znajomego. Merdał ogonem na okazywaną mu uwagę.

Wrócił do domu dopiero na gwizd swojego właściciela. Tommy mógł bezpiecznie zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Wszedł do samochodu i załamał ręce. Uderzył dłońmi w kierownicę. Dlaczego to wszystko nie mogło potoczyć się inaczej?

„Na zawsze ponosisz odpowiedzialność za to, co oswoiłeś.”


	14. Chapter 14

Nie było to łatwe, lecz starał się spełnić prośbę swojego przyjaciela. Nie miał innej nazwy na to, co ich łączyło, choć teraz to mało ważne, przecież i tak mieli zerwać ze sobą kontakt.

Przed odejściem Tommy'emu udało mu się przeforsować jedną małą rzecz.

_\- Zostawię cię w spokoju pod jednym warunkiem: zapewnię ci opiekę._   
_\- Jaką opiekę?_   
_\- Nie zostawię cię samego z problemem. Nawet o tym nie myśl._   
_\- Nie masz prawa mi nic kazać._   
_\- Albo to, albo zostaję. To jak?_

Wolałby sam go pilnować, lecz jeśli się nie dało, chciał chociaż pośrednio sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Nie mógł dopuścić do tragedii.

Rozmawiał z wieloma znajomymi, lecz tylko z tymi najbliższymi. Dyskrecja była priorytetem. Jedni odradzali pomysłu, inni obiecali pomóc. Razem szukali odpowiedniej osoby.

Jedna z tancerek Adama znała kogoś, kto mógł pomóc. Pielęgniarkę niewiele starszą od Billa. Pracowała już z osobami uzależnionymi. Miała odpowiednie kwalifikacje. Tommy spotkał się z nią najszybciej jak tylko się dało. Delikatna uroda, długie, brązowe włosy. Sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle rozsądnej i godnej zaufania. Zaproponowała nawet podpisanie umowy zobowiązującej ją do nieujawniania spraw prywatnych swojego pacjenta. Mówiła, że to oczywistość, ale niektórzy wolą mieć takie rzeczy na piśmie. Ratliff chciał jednak złamać tę umowę. Choć nie powinien, pragnął wiedzieć, co się dzieje u Billa. Dziewczyna zasugerowała, by najpierw załatwili to między sobą.

Kaulitz nie chciał żadnej kontroli, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na wszystko. Już wcześniej przecież zobowiązał się do tego. Dwa-trzy tygodnie wizyt był w stanie przecierpieć.

Pielęgniarka odwiedzała go regularnie kilka razy w tygodniu. Głównie pomagała przy gotowaniu i sprzątaniu, ewentualnie doradzała chłopakowi w kwestii ćwiczeń rehabilitacyjnych. Podobno nie był rozmowny. Uprzejmy, ale dość skryty. Tommy niezbyt się tym dziwił. Bill wielokrotnie wspominał o swoim dystansie do obcych. Bał się o swoją prywatność i było to w pełni zrozumiałe. Z drugiej strony, patrząc na to, jak się poznali…

Już pierwszego tygodnia Tommy zaczął mieć wątpliwości co do swojej decyzji. Czy pielęgniarka dla Billa rzeczywiście była koniecznością?

Zastanawiał się, czy go dotyka. Czy pomaga mu wstawać z kanapy? Ubrać się? Wykąpać? Był o nią zazdrosny. Był, choć długo nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Chciał okłamać samego siebie.

Po kilku tygodniach wszystko ucichło. Tom wrócił do domu, umowa straciła ważność, pielęgniarka otrzymała należną zapłatę. Jedyne źródło informacji zniknęło. Tommy mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, iż starszy Kaulitz należycie pilnuje brata. Bardzo w to wątpił.

Mijały dni, a on nie wiedział nic i doprowadzało go to do białej gorączki. Niemiecki wokalista mógł w każdej chwili zrobić coś głupiego. Wystarczył moment nieuwagi. Gdyby tylko mógł jakimś cudem sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku…

Zarówno w rozjazdach, jak i w studiu, gdy miał akurat jakąś wolną chwilę, myślał o Billu. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych dni i nocy. W trasie starał się trzymać fason, bo następnego dnia musiał przecież wyjść na scenę i odbębnić swoją robotę. W LA nie musiał się tym martwić. Kac gigant nie był żadnym problemem. Znów zaczynał się pogrążać. Robił dokładnie to samo co Bill.

Niejeden wieczór spędził ze szklanką w ręku, gdy leżąc na łóżku i wystukując rytm na gładkiej, szklanej powierzchni, wspominał ich ostatnie spotkanie.

_Chłopak sypał mu się w rękach, a on nie potrafił nic na to zaradzić. Świadomość tego była dla niego koszmarna, lecz mało co bolało tak bardzo jak łzy, które spływały z czerwonych policzków i wsiąkały w materiał jego koszulki._

Miewał sny, które zawsze kończyły się na tym samym.

_Chciał go pocałować, lecz powstrzymała go przed tym jego dłoń._

_\- Nie dotykaj mnie… Zostaw mnie już, błagam…_

Brzdęk szkła. Resztka napoju zabarwiła ścianę.

Czasem wracał myślami do ich znajomości sprzed miesięcy. Brakowało mu ich wspólnie spędzanego czasu. Zamieszania w łazience.

_\- Ej, co robisz?_   
_\- No co?_   
_\- To moja kredka do oczu!_   
_\- Daj trochę, zgubiłem gdzieś swoją._   
_\- Mowy nie ma!_   
_\- Nie wyjdę bez makijażu, wyglądam koszmarnie!_   
_\- Dawaj tę kredkę!_

Długich oczekiwań pod drzwiami.

_\- Ile jeszcze zamierzasz tam siedzieć?_   
_\- Aż ułożę włosy._   
_\- Spadaj, też muszę._   
_\- Zaraz._   
_\- Ja muszę teraz!!!_

Wtedy nie doceniał tego wszystkiego. Widział tylko siebie i swoje potrzeby. Nie doceniał tego, co miał. Stara śpiewka: tęsknisz za czymś dopiero gdy to stracisz. Miał swoje usprawiedliwienie: nie wiedział, nie kochał. Ludzie się zmieniają.

Zastanawiał się, kiedy mu to przejdzie. Czy w ogóle mu to przejdzie? Co on właściwie czuł?

Nie łudził się, że w grę może wchodzić zwykła fascynacja. Był zagubiony tak samo jak rok temu, gdy coraz gorzej znosił trasę z Adamem. Plątał się w tym wszystkim. Nie był pewien swoich uczuć. Nie rozumiał ich.

Nie chciał popełnić błędu. Mógłby przecież wyznać Billowi uczucia, ale to duże ryzyko. Porażka tylko pogorszyłaby ich sytuację. Zwłaszcza Billa. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić.

\- Tommy, ktoś do ciebie – usłyszał zza drzwi głos jednego ze swoich współlokatorów. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz. – Rany… Ogarnij się, człowieku! Wyglądasz jak…  
\- Oszczędź sobie – uciął rozmowę i narzucił na siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.

***

\- On uśmiecha się tak śmiesznie. Głupio, ale lubię ten uśmiech. Poza tym ma fajne spojrzenie. Niby też ma brązowe oczy jak ja, ale jest w nich coś… Tajemniczego? Nie wiem. Może czuje się niepewnie przez barierę językową…  
\- Tommy…

Grupa znajomych siedziała razem w jednej z restauracji w LA. Spotkanie miało głównie dotyczyć dalszych prac nad kolejną płytą oraz planów na przyszłość, lecz Tommy nie ukrywał, iż jego umysł zajmowało ostatnio coś zupełnie innego.

\- No co, przecież to jest problem! – kontynuował ożywiony w odpowiedzi na uwagę Adama. – Sauli, powiedz, nie czujesz się czasem niepewnie wśród obcokrajowców?  
\- Wiesz… – mężczyzna zastanowił się. – Trochę się już przyzwyczaiłem, ale można się tym stresować…  
\- Widzisz?  
\- Tommy, mnie nie chodzi o to, co mówisz. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem cię zakochanego!

Przy stole ucichło. Wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok w stronę blondwłosego gitarzysty, który był zbyt zaskoczony, by móc wyrzucić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.

Sauli szturchnął Adama w ramię.

\- Kompletnie nie masz wyczucia – skarcił go.  
\- Tommy? Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała jedna z dziewczyn. Nie odpowiedział.

***

\- Wysłano mnie, żebym przeprosił i z tobą pogadał – oznajmił Lambert, wchodząc do toalety.  
\- Nie musisz. Po prostu poszedłem do kibla – zaśmiał się Tommy.  
\- Wyglądało tak, jakbyś się wściekł na to, co powiedziałem.  
\- A to sorry, nie o to chodziło. Wkurzyłem się, ale sam przecież zacząłem ten temat.

Nagle zniżył głos, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Ostatnio mam z tym wszystkim duży problem – burknął.  
\- Z czym? – zapytał Adam zbity z tropu.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Sauli.

\- Przeprosił cię? – zapytał Tommy'ego na wejściu.  
\- Sauli, proszę…  
\- Dajcie spokój, mówiłem, że jest ok – gitarzysta załamał ręce.  
\- "Ostatnio mam z tym wszystkim duży problem." – zacytował go Adam. – Stary, co się dzieje?  
\- Mówiłem, że wszystko ok z tym, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, a problemem jest co innego.  
\- Co?  
\- Bill?

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- Tommy, to nie jest problem – piosenkarz powiedział z uśmiechem. – On cię kocha, ty go też…  
\- Nie kocham go.

Dlaczego nagle poczuł się jakby skłamał?

\- To znaczy… Nie wiem. Już sam nic nie wiem! A zresztą, co za różnica – prychnął, opierając się bokiem o ścianę. – On nie chce ze mną być. Nie chce, żeby między nami „zrobiło się dziwnie”.  
\- Dziwisz mu się? – Adam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Dawałeś mu kosza tyle razy, że sam bym odpuścił…  
\- Może cię nie zrozumiał? – zasugerował Sauli. – Może myśli, że gdyby do czegoś między wami doszło, nadal byłoby to na starych zasadach?  
\- On boi się odtrącenia – mruknął Tommy.  
\- Dawałeś mu ku temu powody.  
\- Tak, dawałem! Nie musisz mi tego wypominać!  
\- Tommy!  
\- Przepraszam…

Para spojrzała po sobie. Obaj chcieli pomóc, ale nie wiedzieli za bardzo jak.

\- Może to głupie – zagadnął niepewnie Sauli – ale czy próbowałeś "męskiego sposobu" na sprawdzenie uczuć?  
\- Hę? – gitarzysta spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Czy przed podjęciem decyzji "rozładowałeś napięcie"?  
\- Aha.  
\- No i?  
\- Nadal chcę, żeby wrócił.  
\- Jak dla mnie to może być miłość.  
\- Załamujecie mnie – Adam westchnął ciężko. – Czy w moim wypadku też robiłeś taki test, Sauli?  
\- Tak w sumie… To tak. I był skuteczny, nie? – blondyn odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

***

Leżał na łóżku, obracając w dłoni swoją komórkę. Zbyt długo odkładał tę rozmowę na później. Dał sobie ultimatum: teraz albo nigdy, choć i tak kolejne sekundy mijały bez żadnego ruchu z jego strony. Miał tak wiele wątpliwości. Ciekawe, czy Bill utrzymuje kontakt ze swoją byłą pielęgniarką. Zdawała się być w jego typie.

W końcu się przełamał i wybrał właściwy numer. Sygnał połączenia. Brak odpowiedzi. Spróbował znowu. To samo.

Sytuacja powtarzała się przez kolejne dni. Żadnej reakcji na telefony czy smsy.

\- Proszę, wyjdź… Wynoś się z mojego życia…

Zerwał z nim kontakt. Nie złamał swojego postanowienia.

Tommy pogrążał się w coraz większym marazmie. Przegrywał tę wojnę.

W chwili słabości zadzwonił do Adama. Jego ostatnia szansa na ratunek.


	15. Chapter 15

Zbliżała się zima. Dni robiły się coraz krótsze, a pogoda zniechęcała do wyjścia z domu. Tommy spędzał całe dnie na nauce i nagrywaniu nowych piosenek. Najtrudniej szło mu z tymi radosnymi. Melancholia i smutek zalewały teraz jego świat.

Ograniczał wyjścia ze znajomymi do minimum. Wolał pracę, ona nie zadawała zbędnych pytań.

\- Tommy?  
\- Zostaw go. Nie zaczynaj tematu.

Przyjaciele chcieli pomóc, ale nie wiedzieli jak. Monte by wiedział, zawsze potrafił dogadać się z Tommym. Odkąd jednak przestał być częścią zespołu, nie rozmawiał zbyt wiele ze starymi znajomymi. Miał swoją pracę i nowe obowiązki.

Gdzieś w połowie listopada Ratliff zdecydował się poddać i powoli wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wciąż tęsknił, lecz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na popadanie w marazm. Zespół niedługo miał zostać utworzony na nowo, w zmienionym składzie. Nie chciał pozostawić po sobie złego pierwszego wrażenia. Był gitarzystą, drugą osobą po Adamie. Musiał się dobrze prezentować.

Telefon milczał, a stare smsy zalegały w skrzynce odbiorczej. Nadzieja nie pomagała. Nie potrafił zapomnieć.

\- Sasha, gadałaś ostatnio z Madeleine? – zagadnął któregoś razu, gdy zdecydował się jednak opuścić swoje cztery ściany.  
\- Jakiś czas temu. A co?

Miał ochotę zapytać prosto z mostu, ale nie chciał wyjść na desperata.

Dziewczyna uprzedziła jego odpowiedź.

\- Nie, nie wspominała o Billu. Mady wyjeżdża ze swoim narzeczonym do Nowego Yorku. Ostatnio tylko o tym mówi.

Co prawda wystarczyło mu tylko pierwsze zdanie jej wypowiedzi, lecz reszta utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że niemiecki wokalista nie zagrzał miejsca w sercu młodej pielęgniarki. Czy tak samo było w drugą stronę? Przypuszczał, że tak.

Nadzieja tliła się w jego sercu, a zdrowy rozsądek okazał się być kiepskim strażakiem. Żar ranił. Blizny mogą nie zagoić się już nigdy.

Drzwi uchyliły się, wybijając go z rytmu. Wyjrzał znad gitary. Adam dał mu znak do opuszczenia sali prób. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, była to dobra nowina.

***

Po raz kolejny przejrzał się w lustrze. Skrzywił się na widok ranek na swoim policzku, w które zaopatrzył się z rana. Wyglądały nieładnie i sprawiały mu ból. Czy to możliwe, aby wyszedł z wprawy przy goleniu w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni?

Ostatnio przestał o siebie dbać. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Nie miał dla kogo „wyglądać”. Nie miał jednak wielkiego wyboru, musiał wziąć się w garść. Praca wzywała, a nadzieja pomogła mu wyciągnąć dłoń po maszynkę. Adam na nowo wskrzesił ten przygaszony żar, choć w najlepszym wypadku można było mówić jedynie o niewielkim płomyku. Tommy nie chciał się cieszyć na zapas. Starał się być realistą.

Szczęk drzwi. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zajrzał do pomieszczenia.

\- Trzymasz się?

Gitarzysta pokiwał głową.

\- Myślisz, że to wypali? – spytał ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje odbicie. Było jasne, że skierował to pytanie bardziej do siebie niż do swojego przyjaciela.

Adam nie pozostawiał mu złudzeń.

\- Jeśli nie, myślę, że to najwyższa pora, żebyś dał sobie spokój – powiedział. Jego dłoń wylądowała na ramieniu blondyna. – Nie chcę już patrzeć jak się męczysz. Nikt z nas nie chce.

Kolejne kiwnięcie. Nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Dzięki za wszystko. Teraz mam przynajmniej jakąś szansę.  
\- Wiesz, że nie ma sprawy – odparł Lambert, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu. – Chodź. Wróćmy do reszty.

Obaj byli zgodni co do tego pomysłu i opuścili toaletę. Na zewnątrz czekał na nich zespół oraz grupa najbliższych współpracowników. Spotkali się razem, aby wspólnie świętować Dzień Dziękczynienia nim wyjadą do domu, do swoich rodzin. Był to dobry pretekst, żeby pogadać z osobami, które zwykle nie mają na to czasu.

Manager zespołu widząc ich, uniósł w górę kieliszek wina. Podziękowali. Byli mu wdzięczni za całą okazaną pomoc. Gdyby nie on, szanse na powodzenie całej akcji byłyby praktycznie zerowe. Potrzebowali odpowiednich dojść, aby przekazać zaproszenie. Niestety nie uzyskali na nie żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Która godzina? – Tommy czuł się coraz bardziej poddenerwowany.  
\- Jest jeszcze trochę czasu.  
\- Tommy!

Obrócił się i pognał w stronę drzwi, które wskazał mu jeden z tancerzy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie był to kolejny żart.

Wszyscy mu kibicowali i był im za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Teraz potrzebował wsparcia.

Tyle myśli. Tak dawno go nie widział. Jego serce dudniło jak szalone.

Nawet jeśli by mu się udało, nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że popełnia błąd. Związek wiązał się z wielkimi wątpliwościami. Obaj mogliby na nim wiele stracić.

Tommy wstrzymał oddech. Jego serce jeszcze przyspieszyło bicia.

Uchylił drzwi.

\- Hej, fajnie cię widzieć! Nie miałeś problemów z dojazdem? – zaczął śmiało, starając się nie patrzeć na nowoprzybyłego. Nie chciał wyglądać dziwnie, gapiąc się na niego jak sroka w gnat.

Chłopak przyciągał wzrok, co właściwie nie było niczym nowym. Zawsze to robił, gdy się wystroił, lecz dzisiaj wyjątkowo mu się to udało, przynajmniej w oczach Ratliffa.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko ok – odparł brunet, nieco zaskoczony takim powitaniem. Tommy rzadko dawał się ponosić pozytywnym emocjom.  
\- Super. Rozgość się, czekamy jeszcze na kilka osób.

Wpuścił go do środka, wykorzystując chwilę na zlustrowanie jego smukłej sylwetki, którą odsłonił po zdjęciu z siebie długiego, ciemnego płaszcza. Czarne spodnie i idealnie skrojona marynarka z rękawami krótszymi niż zwykle. Trochę przytył od czasu odwyku, lecz działało to tylko na jego korzyść. Wyglądał zdrowiej, choć coś wciąż jeszcze zdawało się go frapować.

Przeszli razem do centralnego pokoju i przyłączyli się do rozmowy jednej z obecnych tam grupek. Czas leciał, było całkiem miło. Tommy denerwował się coraz bardziej. Bill stał tuż obok, taka szansa mogła się nie powtórzyć. Musiał zaryzykować, mimo iż bardzo bał się porażki.

Wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi tematami przybliżył się do młodszego bruneta.

\- Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? Chciałbym z tobą pogadać – zaproponował, wskazując na drzwi balkonowe.

Kaulitz nie okazywał entuzjazmu.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas zobaczył – rzekł niepewnie.  
\- Jest ok. Jesteśmy wysoko, a to nieoświetlona strona. Chodź.

Po chwili obaj znaleźli się na niewielkim balkonie. Mimo godziny późnowieczornej, na zewnątrz wciąż było jeszcze widno. Światła miasta rozświetlały niebo nad Los Angeles.

Wokalista postanowił od razu przejść do rzeczy.

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać? – spytał.  
\- Oj, to nic takiego. Papierosa?  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Po prostu chciałem pogadać z tobą trochę na osobności. Zimno ci?  
\- Trochę, ale jest ok – odparł, pocierając nagie ramiona. – Wytrzymam chwilę.  
\- Bill – zaczął niepewnie Tommy. – Bo widzisz… Mam coś dla ciebie.

Zręcznie wyciągnął małe pudełko z tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Rany, dzięki! – rzekł chłopak, odbierając prezent. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zakłopotanie. – Ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie…  
\- To nie ma znaczenia. Otwórz. Jestem ciekaw, czy ci się spodoba.

Tak bardzo brakowało mu jego widoku, a jeszcze bardziej tego charakterystycznego uśmiechu. Z każdą chwilą, gdy Bill rozpakowywał prezent, w sercu Tommy'ego rosła determinacja.

\- Pamiętałeś…

Kaulitz chwycił palcami złotą ozdobę. Naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżem zatopionym w czarnym kamieniu.

Bill niespodziewanie posmutniał.

\- Chyba nie powinienem tego brać – stwierdził, odkładając przedmiot do pudełka.  
\- Dlaczego?

Podniósł wzrok, który krył sobie zarówno smutek, jak i zdenerwowanie.

\- To coś znaczy, nie? Nie gnębiłbyś mojego managera i nie sprowadziłbyś mnie tu od tak bez powodu. Nie dałbyś mi prezentu. O co chodzi?

Tommy wziął głęboki oddech. Zastanawiał się, jak to rozegrać.

\- Przemyślałem sprawę i chciałbym, żebyś do mnie wrócił.

Głośne fuknięcie oznaczało, że nie będzie łatwo.

\- Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy? Traktowałeś mnie jak szmatę! Mam dosyć, wiesz? Nie chcę do tego wracać! – Bill syknął ze złością.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do barierki, by wyjrzeć w stronę głośnego centrum i nie patrzeć na zakłopotanego blondyna, który próbował coś wymyślić na swoją obronę. Jak na złość jego ust nie chciało opuścić ani jedno słowo. Przegrywał.

Bill przerwał ciszę panującą między nimi.

\- Słyszałem, że kogoś sobie znalazłeś – powiedział z udawaną radością.

Tommy wpierw stanął jak wryty, by za chwilę na powrót się rozluźnić. Los Angeles – miasto plotek.

Nie chciał od razu zbijać chłopaka z tropu.

\- Doprawdy? Skąd takie wiadomości? – rzekł z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem.

Bill podjął jego grę. Na młodej twarzy również zagościł uśmiech.

\- Ludzie na mieście gadają – brunet odparł tajemniczo.  
\- Ludzie?  
\- Nie tylko ty masz swoje kontakty.

Plotki? Szpiegostwo? Zdecydowanie nie był chłopakowi obojętny.

\- Skoro masz swoje dojścia, może wiesz też, jak wygląda moja druga połówka?

Atmosfera uległa wyraźnemu ochłodzeniu.

\- Długonoga blondynka, ok. 160cm, miseczka D.

Gitarzysta parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wszystko pokręciłeś! – powiedział głośno i zbliżył się do chłopaka, który jednak starał się utrzymać dystans między nimi.  
\- No więc? Popraw mnie – wokalista rzekł nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Włosy nie blond, a czarne. Wzrost ok. 190cm, nie 160. Miseczka również się nie zgadza.

Był coraz bliżej. Dzieliły ich centymetry.

\- A jaka jest? – spytał chłopak, próbując opanować drżenie swojego ciała. Chłód i zbytnia bliskość dawały mu się we znaki.

Po jego klatce piersiowej spłynęła znajoma dłoń. Nie zdążył jej odepchnąć.

\- Z tego co widzę żadna.

Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały. Wymieniali się emocjami, które zdobywały nad nimi władzę. Nie bronili się przed nimi.

\- Raniłem cię, a potem nie było mnie przy tobie – chłopak uciekał wzrokiem. – Bałem się o ciebie.

Tommy powiódł palcami po jasnej szyi, lecz brunet odtrącił jego dłoń.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknął Kaulitz.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Tuż przed twarzami ich obojga pojawił się znikąd mały, zielony obiekt. Patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu.

Jemioła na sznurku, a trzymał ją Adam.

\- Dzieciaki, byłoby dobrze, gdybyście przestali się kłócić, pocałowali się i pogodzili – stwierdził Lambert. – Tyle się starałem, żeby was to ściągnąć! Bądźcie mili i nie psujcie mojej pracy, hm?

Wciąż lekko skołowani nie odpowiedzieli. Napięcie między nimi zniknęło. Kaulitz przeczesał palcami swoje czarne włosy.

Zauważywszy jego rozluźniające się mięśnie i nikły uśmiech, Tommy postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Bill – powiedział, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę niemieckiego wokalisty. – Nie chcę wracać do tego, co było. Chcę ciebie. Zwiąż się ze mną.

Brązowe oczy znów wyrażały zakłopotanie. Chłopak milczał.

\- Nie chciałeś tego?

Bardzo chciał, obaj chcieli, ale po tak długim czasie, kiedy zdążył już porzucić wszelkie nadzieje i przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że powinien zapomnieć i zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia, nie potrafił się cieszyć z tej propozycji. Dostrzegał więcej wad niż przedtem.

\- Nie moglibyśmy się otwarcie widywać – mruknął niepewnie.  
\- To mi nie przeszkadza. Nie lubię być na świeczniku.  
\- Ale musielibyśmy się ukrywać…  
\- Myślałem o tym. Damy radę.

Nadal nie był przekonany, lecz Tommy miał jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu.

\- Glaubst du, dass du verloren bist?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zmieszany. Brązowe tęczówki zamigotały.

\- Ja…

Blondyn przejechał palcami po jasnym policzku.

\- Du bist nicht verloren.

Złożył na miękkich ustach pocałunek, w którym wkrótce zatracili się oboje. Długo i czule oddawali się pieszczocie. Dzielili się swoim ciepłem. Te wargi nigdy nie smakowały tak dobrze.

Przerwali tę czynność, by móc popatrzeć sobie w oczy rozświetlone milionem migoczących iskierek. Bill powoli rozchylił wargi.

\- Nicht mehr?

Zachichotał, gdy zobaczył silne zakłopotanie na twarzy ukochanego.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął, całując jego czoło.  
\- Jak już całujesz to w usta, gówniarzu – burknął Tommy, co wywołało radość u nich obojga. Objął szczupłe ciało. Tak długo marzył o tej chwili.  
\- Ty mnie całowałeś w czoło. Jesteś hipokrytą.  
\- Możliwe, ale teraz przynajmniej jestem szczęśliwym hipokrytą.

Adam powoli wycofał się w stronę drzwi. Nie chciał przeszkadzać zakochanej parze.

***

\- Dawno zmieniłeś mieszkanie?  
\- Niedawno. A co?  
\- Widać. Tak tu czysto…  
\- Bardzo zabawne…

Po opuszczeniu imprezy udali się do Tommy'ego, gdzie siedzieli na kanapie, jedli i oglądali jakiś film. Współlokatorzy gitarzysty rozjechali się do swoich domów, więc znajoma dwójka mogła cieszyć się pełną swobodą.

\- Poszedłbym spać – odezwał się nagle Bill. Jego stwierdzeniu towarzyszyło ziewnięcie.  
\- Ok. Chcesz spać na łóżku czy na kanapie?  
\- A ty?  
\- Chciałem dać ci wolny wybór.  
\- Chcę spać z tobą.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy do mnie.

Wyłączyli telewizor i poszli szykować się do spania. Blondyn pościelił łóżko. Gdy Kaulitz wrócił z łazienki, było już gotowe do spania.

\- Nie zdejmujesz go? – zapytał Ratliff, wskazując na naszyjnik, który podarował młodemu wokaliście.  
\- Nie, nie chce mi się.

Brunet po kolei pozbywał się kolejnych elementów garderoby, odsłaniając przy tym swoje ciało. Przyciągało ono wzrok Tommy'ego, który przyglądał się mu wbrew swojej woli. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- Zaproponowałbym ci jakieś ubranie, ale nie mam nic w twoim rozmiarze – rzekł z uśmiechem, tym samym nieco pesząc chłopaka.  
\- Mogę spać w swoich ciuchach, jeśli…  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Po prostu pomyślałem, że wolałbyś się ubrać w coś luźniejszego.  
\- Lubię tak spać.  
\- W takim razie jest ok.

Ułożyli się wygodnie, zachowując między sobą bezpieczną przestrzeń tak, aby obaj czuli się komfortowo. Musieli od nowa ustalać swoje granice.

\- Jak właściwie się poznaliśmy? – zagadnął w pewnym momencie Tommy. – Pamiętasz coś z tego?

Pamiętał, choć niezbyt palił się do opowiedzenia tej historii.

\- Trochę… – odpowiedział zdawkowo.  
\- Opowiesz mi?

Smukłe palce basisty połaskotały jego ramię, zachęcając do rozmowy. Nie opierał się zbyt długo.

\- Miałem spędzić Sylwestra z Tomem i jego dziewczyną, ale zniknęli przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Siedziałem więc w klubie i piłem piwo. Usłyszałem trzask. To byłeś ty. Dostałeś kosza od jakiejś panienki. Krzyknąłeś coś za nią, gdy odchodziła. Potem obróciłeś się w moją stronę. Twój policzek był tak czerwony, że dostrzegłem to z odległości kilku metrów. Nie wiem, dlaczego do mnie wtedy podszedłeś. Usiadłeś obok. Nie chciałem tego, ale nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć. Mówiłeś dużo i głośno. Narzekałeś na dziewczyny w tym klubie, że to suki udające księżniczki. Kiwałem głową, pozwalając ci się wygadać. Nagle zamilkłeś. Patrzyłeś na mnie. Rzuciłeś mi jakiś komplement, że ładnie wyglądam, czy coś. Myślałeś, że jestem dziewczyną. Od razu cię poprawiłem. Znów zamilkłeś i patrzyłeś na mnie. Nie wiedziałem, o co ci chodzi. Powiedziałeś, że mimo to jestem seksowny. Podziękowałem. Przez chwilę piliśmy w ciszy. Stwierdziłeś, że kogoś ci przypominam. Bliskiego przyjaciela, z którym wtedy pracowałeś. Zacząłeś zwierzać mi się ze swoich problemów. Pociągał cię przyjaciel, a ty nie wiedziałeś, co z tym zrobić. Bałeś się, że jesteś gejem. Nie chciałeś tego, chciałeś „normalności”. Byłeś zagubiony. Słuchałem cię w lekkim szoku. Jakiś rok wcześniej sam byłem w takiej samej sytuacji co ty, ale mój współpracownik nie był moim przyjacielem. Przerwałeś swój monolog. Spytałeś, czy mógłbyś mnie pocałować. Odmówiłem, ale ty nalegałeś. Przysunąłeś się bliżej. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz się przetestować, sprawdzić, czy pociągają cię faceci. „Jeden pocałunek. Tylko jeden.” mówiłeś do mnie. Wypiłem, miałem fatalny nastrój, a ty ciekawiłeś mnie coraz bardziej. Spojrzałem w twoje oczy. Odebrałeś to jako „tak”. Położyłeś rękę na moim udzie. Pocałowaliśmy się. Poczułem od ciebie alkohol. Nie skończyliśmy na jednym pocałunku. Uderzyła w nas chemia.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Chciałem to przerwać, ale byliśmy już za daleko. Pozwalałem ci się dotykać, tak jak ty pozwalałeś mi dotykać siebie. Próbowałeś mnie rozebrać w klubie przy wszystkich, a ja prawie ci na to pozwoliłem. Chciałem tego. Chciałem poczuć się dla kogoś ważny. Byłem desperatem. Namówiłem cię na hotel nieopodal. W drodze zaczęły mnie dopadać wyrzuty sumienia, ale i tak pojechaliśmy na miejsce. W czystym, jasnym pokoju trzeźwiałem jeszcze bardziej. Przypomniałem sobie o swoim byłym. Popatrzyłem na ciebie. Wydawałeś się być zupełnie inny od niego. „To tylko jedna noc” pomyślałem. Chwyciłeś moją rękę i zaciągnąłeś mnie na łóżko.  
\- Czy my…  
\- Nie. To znaczy… Ja ci… No wiesz…  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Szczerze myślałem, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo byłeś tak pijany…  
\- Mam dużą tolerancję na alkohol.

Zaśmiali się wesoło. Ich spojrzenia powędrowały ku sobie. Trwali tak chwilę, wzmacniając swoją więź. Słowa były im niepotrzebne.

Tommy pocałował miękkie, czarne włosy, a jego palce powiodły po nagim ramieniu. Przyciągnął do siebie szczupłe ciało. Dotarło do niego znajome ciepło.

Zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, kiedy znajome oczy zwróciły się ku niemu.

\- Patrzysz na mnie zupełnie inaczej niż na początku – stwierdził Bill. Na jego twarzy malowała się radość, która w tamtej chwili udzielała się również Tommy'emu.  
\- Bo jest inaczej niż na początku.

Odsunąwszy się od siebie, ułożyli się w wygodnych pozycjach. Zasnęli.

***

Ta noc mimo wszystkich swoich zalet nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Tommy budził się średnio co jakieś pięć minut. Bill nieustannie wiercił się na drugiej połowie materaca. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Hej, nie śpisz? – zagadnął w końcu Ratliff.

Ruchy pościeli ustały. Chłopak zacisnął dłoń.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał blondyn, widząc, iż sytuacja jest nieciekawa. Brunet unikał jego wzroku i był czymś wyraźnie zasmucony.  
\- Boję się, że podjąłem złą decyzję. Chyba nie powinniśmy tego znowu zaczynać od nowa – wypalił niespodziewanie.

Ukłucie w sercu. Dwa zdania, które sprawiły, że dorosły mężczyzna omalże nie rozpłakał się jak dziecko.

\- Przepraszam cię, ja nie chciałem…  
\- Spokojnie, jest ok – powiedział gitarzysta, mimo uczuć, które nim targały. – Nic dziwnego, że mi nie ufasz. Sam bym sobie nie zaufał – skwitował westchnieniem.  
\- Bardzo mnie bolało, gdy odszedłeś – wspominał Bill. – Powiedziałem, że cię kocham, a ty…  
\- Nie byłem na to przygotowany i zgłupiałem. Byłem idiotą.

Pamiętał to jak przez mgłę, ale jednak pamiętał. Żałował, iż nie istnieje siła, która mogłaby cofnąć czas i pomóc mu naprawić ten błąd. Sam nie chciałby nigdy w życiu usłyszeć słów, które wtedy skierował do Billa.

Wyciągnął rękę i przytulił chłopaka. Powiódł palcami po czarnych włosach.

\- Nie chcę ci obiecywać, że nigdy już nie popełnię błędu, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że będę się starał robić ich jak najmniej.

Spomiędzy jego ramion wydostał się cichy głos.

\- Nie będziesz już idiotą?

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Mądrzejszy nie będę, ale będę się starał. Przyjmiesz mnie takiego z powrotem?

Chwila niepewności była warta tego drobnego całusa na policzku.

\- Mój idiota.

Złączyli ze sobą usta.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał starszy. Czuł się nieswojo, rzadko wypowiadał te słowa.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż te dwa wyrazy to za mało i że będzie musiał udowodnić swoje uczucia również w inny sposób, ale był na to gotowy. Bill również był.

Leżeli w ciszy, ciesząc się swoją bliskością. Co i raz wymieniali się pocałunkami i pieszczotami, które z czasem stawały się coraz intensywniejsze.

Nie trwało długo nim Kaulitz uniósł się na rękach i zagórował nad Tommym. Jego naszyjnik drażnił skórę na klatce piersiowej Ratliffa.

\- Myślałem, że nie masz na to dzisiaj ochoty? – powiedział Tommy ze spojrzeniem pełnym zainteresowania.  
\- Nie miałem, ale zmieniłem zdanie. To źle?

Siła, którą odczuł na swoim ciele była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Palce zacisnęły się na bladej skórze. Jego dłonie postąpiły podobnie.

Brunet dość szybko wylądował plecami na pościeli, a jego ciało zaczęło przechodzić w inny tryb. Oddech przyspieszał.

\- Masz?  
\- Wszystko mam.  
\- Zawsze przygotowany…

Blondyn tyle razy już zwiedzał to ciało, lecz tej nocy czuł, jak gdyby zaznajamiał się z nim po raz pierwszy. Każdy centymetr skóry i każda nierówność była czymś nowym, niezbadanym. Powoli odkrywał kolejne tereny.

Tommy przełknął ślinę. Przyłożył usta do delikatnej skóry, wiodąc za sobą kolejne fale podniecenia, które darował brunetowi. Masował jego ciało. Brnął coraz niżej.

Gdy dotarł do brzucha, spotkał się z niespodziewanym oporem ze strony młodego wokalisty.

\- Dół albo góra. Nie jestem kobietą, nie potrzebuję długiej gry wstępnej.

Na dół było jeszcze dla niego za wcześnie. Jego wargi z powrotem przeniosły się wyżej.

\- Chcę, żeby ci było dobrze – mruknął przepraszająco.  
\- Będzie. O to się nie martw.

Kontynuowali swoje zmagania, by po wielu miesiącach rozłąki móc znowu połączyć dwa ciała w jedno. Nie miał to być jednak tylko akt.

Bill potrzebował jego, a on potrzebował Billa. Musiał wiedzieć, że chłopak jest bezpieczny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie zawsze tak będzie, a on sam może nie być w stanie nic zdziałać, ale chciał być i popchnąć Kaulitza do przodu zamiast pozwolić mu cofać się w przepaść. Bill był silny, ale miewał chwile słabości. To z nimi chciał walczyć Tommy. W ich życiu miał już nigdy nie gościć alkohol. Ale czy byli w stanie z nim walczyć? Coś, co uwielbiali mogło zniszczyć ich obu. Czas prób dopiero przed nimi.

Zsunął bieliznę z wąskich bioder. Jego bokserkami zajął się ktoś inny. Długie, chude nogi oplotły go w pasie. Skorzystał z zaproszenia.

Łapczywie chłonął dźwięki, które dochodziły do jego uszu. Nierówny, przyspieszony oddech, któremu narzucał tempo. Rozkoszne westchnienia. Krótkie słowa rzucane bezwiednie i bez żadnej kontroli.

\- Ja… O, Gott…

Na początku znajomości Tommy miał ochotę go zakneblować. Ich pierwsze razy były dość trudne do zniesienia dla uszu mężczyzny, o ile wcześniej nie ogłuszył się odpowiednią dawką alkoholu. Obcy akcent wybijał się z każdej głoski. Zwłaszcza po pijaku. Zwłaszcza podczas seksu. Nie dostrzegał nic pięknego w tej „inności”. Odkrył ją na nowo dość późno. Dopiero gdy Bill stał się dla niego kimś więcej.

Nie uprawiali seksu, po prostu się kochali. Dla nich obu była to wielka różnica. Miłość cielesna nie ograniczała się już do cielesności.

Gwiazdy jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądały tak pięknie.

***

Miasto wciąż spało, nie niepokojąc ich swoim naturalnym hałasem. Dawało im szansę na odpoczynek po szaleństwie minionego dnia. Tego, co się wydarzyło nie sposób nazwać inaczej niż właśnie szaleństwem. Kilka godzin wystarczyło, aby zmienić ich życie o 180 stopni.

Tommy znów czuł ten znajomy rytm, który koił jego zmysły i pozwalał mu odpłynąć. Ukradkiem zerkał na spokojne oblicze czarnowłosego chłopaka. Serca ich obojga powoli wracały do normalnej pracy.

\- Powinniśmy się wykąpać – zauważył z uśmiechem młodszy z dwójki, gdy jego oczy zwróciły się ku twarzy jego amerykańskiego partnera.  
\- I zmienić pościel – odpowiedział blondyn. – Jestem taki zmęczony…  
\- Tommy…  
\- A mogę liczyć na wspólny prysznic?  
\- Nie mam siły na kolejny raz.  
\- Nie mówiłem nic o…  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze – chłopak pokiwał głową. – Znam cię, wiesz?  
\- Zarzucasz mi jakieś dziwne rzeczy.  
\- A ta noc, gdy zaczęliśmy w klubie, poszliśmy na parking i…  
\- Zdecydowanie za dużo pamiętasz po alkoholu.  
\- Albo wtedy, gdy nie chcieli nas w hotelu, a u ciebie był wolny tylko salon i kuchnia…  
\- Słońce… Zamknij się i chodź pod prysznic.  
\- Jak możesz tak do mnie mówić! – brunet pisnął z oburzeniem.  
\- W co ja się wpakowałem…

Wyszli z sypialni w wesołej atmosferze i w takiej samej też wrócili do łóżka. A potem zasnęli obok siebie z dłońmi splecionymi w uścisku. Po raz pierwszy.

***

Gdy rano uchylił powieki, Bill wciąż był u jego boku. Chciał pogłaskać jego policzek, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał go budzić.

Pokierował swój zaspany wzrok na okno, za którym właśnie wstawało słońce. Jeszcze za wcześnie, by wstawać. Przymknął oczy. Tylko na chwilę. Odpłynął.

Pobudka była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, a reakcję na nią dało się słyszeć w całym budynku.

\- Do jasnej cholery!!! – krzyknął, drżąc z zimna. Spojrzał na pościel. Była cała mokra od wody, a na prześcieradle walały się kawałki pękniętego lateksu. Bill stał w drzwiach w bezpiecznej odległości od rozjuszonego mężczyzny. Nawet nie próbował hamować swojego chichotu. – Niech ja cię tylko dorwę…  
\- Ała! Tommy!  
\- Lepiej już zacznij błagać o litość!

Rozpoczął się spektakularny wyścig wokół mieszkania, który przerodził się w walkę w parterze zakończoną remisem. Ich oddech był ciężki po tak niespodziewanej dawce wysiłku. Byli zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi.

\- Adam mówił, że jesteś dojrzały jak na swój wiek! – rzucił Ratliff, udając oburzenie.  
\- Adam?

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie pytająco.

\- Adam coś o mnie mówił? – zdziwił się wokalista.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tobie parę razy. To Adam pokazał mi twoje zdjęcia. Był tobą zauroczony.  
\- Wiedziałeś, kim jestem, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy?  
\- Nie, szczerze nie. Nie kojarzę zbyt wiele, kiedy jestem pijany. Dopiero później połączyłem fakty.

Kaulitz przymknął oczy. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Wiedziałem, że Adam się mną interesował i przyznam, że spodobał mi się. Przystojny, zabawny, ale trochę za dziecinny. Chciałem się z nim nawet skontaktować, ale nie miałem jak.  
\- Żałujesz?

Bill pokręcił głową.

\- Czemu miałbym żałować? Zyskałem miłość, czego chcieć więcej?

Pocieszyły go te słowa. Tommy również postanowił się zwierzyć.

\- Ten „przyjaciel”, o którym ci mówiłem w sylwestrową noc… To Adam. Byłem zakochany w Adamie.

Nastała cisza, po której obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Żartujesz! Nie wierzę w to…  
\- To prawda! Rany… – gitarzysta z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową. – Muszę kiedyś podziękować Sauliemu. Gdyby nie on, być może dzisiaj nie bylibyśmy tu razem.  
\- Walczylibyśmy teraz o Adama… Boże, jakie to głupie!

Znów zwrócili oczy ku sobie. Ich policzki były czerwone od śmiechu.

Gitarzysta ponownie otworzył usta.

\- Może kiedyś…  
\- Cicho!  
\- Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem!  
\- Skończyłeś, zboku.  
\- Ja?! Ty mały…  
\- Mały?! Jestem wyższy od ciebie!

Wznowili swój pojedynek, którego żaden z nich nie wygrał. Nikt nie chciał go wygrać. Prawdziwa walka już dawno się zakończyła. Oboje byli jej zwycięzcami.


	16. Epilog

\- Właź.  
\- Przytulnie tu…  
\- No… Jeśli można tak powiedzieć o schowku na szczotki.  
\- Ta… Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz?  
\- Ja za tobą też. Adam robi co może, żeby wypromować płytę, a ja… Sam wiesz.  
\- Musisz z nim jeździć. To było do przewidzenia. Dobrze, że teraz mamy chociaż kilka minut dla siebie. O ile nas nie znajdą.  
\- Bill?  
\- Hm?  
\- Tęskniłem.  
\- Bardzo?  
\- Zaraz ci pokażę, jak bardzo…

***

\- A zwycięzcą w tej kategorii zostaje…

Adam nerwowo obracał mikrofon w dłoniach. Gala trwała w najlepsze już od godziny. Zostało mu jeszcze jakieś 10 minut do krótkiego wywiadu i z pół godziny do występu. Może trochę więcej, nie potrafił dogadać się z nikim z organizacji. Denerwowało go też to, że jego zespół miał więcej czasu na przygotowania niż on.

Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po widowni. Tym razem zabrakło na niej Sauliego, który musiał pilnie wrócić do Finlandii. Niby obiecał obejrzeć galę w internecie, ale to już nie było to samo. Przeklęte obowiązki.

Popatrzył na grupy zebrane wokół. Piosenkarze i członkowie różnych zespołów przyjechali wystąpić, obejrzeć show lub po prostu "pojawić się" na gali. Część z nich rozpoznał, części zupełnie nie kojarzył. Z trudem dopatrzył się zespołu Billa. Bez swojego charakterystycznego wokalisty grupa zdawała się ginąć w tłumie.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie może podziewać się młodszy z braci Kaulitz, lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież Tommy również znajduje się na terenie hali. Z pewnością byli razem, Adam mógł się założyć o duże pieniądze, że właśnie tak było.

Nagle zbladł. Z przerażeniem patrzył na małe okienko, które łączyło główną halę z jakimś niżej położonym pomieszczeniem. Na szybie znajdowała się dłoń. W mig rozpoznał te długie, chude palce i wyszukaną biżuterię. Oraz niepokojące ruchy.

\- Idioci… – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie, żeby sam nigdy nie miewał podobnych pomysłów, ale zawsze (zazwyczaj) starał się wybrać odpowiedni czas i miejsce na ich realizację. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na skandal. Oni też nie mogli.

W panice rozejrzał się dookoła z nadzieją, że nikt nie dostrzegł tego, co on. Na całe szczęście nie.

Lambert wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer. Tommy nie odpowiadał. Z Billem również nie mógł się skontaktować.

Szybko namierzył wzrokiem Toma, który siedział nieopodal, obserwując jakiś występ. Potrzebował jego pomocy. Sam nie mógł nic zrobić. Od wywiadu dzieliło go już tylko kilka minut.

Próbował zwrócić uwagę gitarzysty na różne sposoby, ale nic nie zadziałało. Blondyn był skupiony na widowisku, które miało miejsce na scenie.

W akcie desperacji przeszukał kieszenie, gdzie znalazł paczkę chusteczek. Zgniótł je w dłoni.  
Cel.  
Pal.  
Headshot.

Gdy chłopak odwrócił się z irytacją, Adam od razu wskazał mu właściwy kierunek. Brązowe oczy z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz większe, a kolor twarzy ich właściciela przeszedł w odcień zbliżony do kartki papieru.

Kaulitz wstał, rzucił kilka słów w kierunku swoich kolegów, wyciągnął telefon i podszedł do wskazanej mu szyby. Przytknąwszy telefon do ucha, udawał, że właśnie prowadzi ważną rozmowę. Przystanął. Jego nogi przysłoniły okno.

***

\- Chłopcy?

Blondyn podniósł wzrok znad swojej szklanki, by ujrzeć obok siebie dwie hojnie obdarzone przez naturę blondynki. Były w jego typie. Ich skromne odzienie wskazywało na jedno: tej nocy szukały przygód w ramionach nieznajomych z klubu na obrzeżach centrum miasta.

\- Nudzimy się tutaj strasznie! – jęknęła jedna z nich, trzepocząc długimi, sztucznymi rzęsami. – Może zatańczymy, a potem… Porozmawiamy?

Tommy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Propozycja była interesująca. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który zdążył już wstać z kanapy.

\- A co z tego będziemy mieli?

Na odpowiedź nie musieli długo czekać.

Kilka powabnych ruchów i dziewczęta oplotły się ramionami, a za moment również złączyły ze sobą swoje usta, ściągając na siebie w ten sposób uwagę grup z okolicznych stolików. Gitarzysta pokiwał głową. Musiał przyznać, iż przedstawienie było niczego sobie. Gorące ciała odkrywały się z każdym ruchem, a kosmyki włosów mieszały się na nagich ramionach.

\- I jak? – spytała wyższa blondynka, gdy obie przerwały swoje przedstawienie.

Dwie pary brązowych tęczówek zwróciły się ku sobie. Dwa uśmiechy wyrażające podobne emocje. Jeden plan.

Jednym silnym ruchem, choć powoli, przylgnęli do siebie z ogromnym głodem uczucia. Ręce spłynęły w dół. Obaj poczuli zapach swoich rozgrzanych ciał. Język gitarzysty, nim wprosił się na spotkanie ze swoim pobratymcem, zawadził o okrągły, metalowy kolczyk.

Pokaz nie trwał zbyt długo. Ponownie zwrócili się do dwóch uroczych dam.

\- Wyszło wam nieźle, ale jesteśmy zajęci – odezwał się starszy z dwójki i chwycił Billa za rękę. – Miłego wieczoru!

Roześmiani odwrócili się i odeszli, zostawiając za sobą oniemiałe dziewczyny.

\- Wrócimy do reszty? Zostawiliśmy ich chyba z pół godziny temu – zasugerował Tommy.  
\- A magiczne słowo?  
\- Abrakadabra.  
\- Wal się.

Ich wargi znów się złączyły. Byli złaknieni bliskości.

\- Najpierw coś zamówmy – powiedział Bill.  
\- Spoko. Cola?  
\- Chętnie. A ty?  
\- To samo.  
\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić ze względu na mnie – rzekł brunet, mając na myśli swoją przymusową abstynencję.  
\- Nie będę pić bez ciebie. Nie ma w tym żadnej frajdy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do ukochanego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to spore poświęcenie ze strony gitarzysty. Nie wiedział jednak, że Tommy ratował w ten sposób ich oboje.

Stanęli przy barze i czekali na swoją kolej. W tym czasie Ratliff położył dłoń na boku swojego partnera i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Zastanawiam się, kiedy to się wyda - rzekł Bill, nachyliwszy się nad uchem blondyna.  
\- Mnie to jakoś nieszczególnie ciekawi – odparł markotnie Tommy. – Dziwi mnie, że ciebie tak.  
\- Dlaczego?

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Uprzedził go błysk flesza.


	17. Dodatek

Swoje kolejne popołudnie spędzał leniwie na dmuchanym materacu, który dryfował wzdłuż i wszerz wielkiego basenu hotelowego. Wreszcie mógł delektować się wakacjami. Marzył o nich od tak dawna. Piękna pogoda była tylko wisienką na torcie.

Wszystko było idealnie, lecz to co dobre szybko się kończy.

Ucisk w kostkach. Nie zdążył zareagować. Wylądował w wodzie. Wynurzył się z niej wściekły, gotów zabić za ten kiepski żart. Przed sobą ujrzał roześmianego Billa.

\- Odwaliło ci zupełnie?! – wrzasnął, ale chłopak wciąż zanosił się śmiechem. Mężczyzna drżał pod wpływem emocji i nagłej różnicy temperatur. – Niech ja cię tylko…  
\- Nie, dzięki! – rzekł Kaulitz, odsunąwszy się. – Ja już byłem w wo… Łaa!!!  
\- Sauli! Sauli! Bierz go!

Był czy nie, wylądował w niej znowu. Tommy z satysfakcją obserwował zdarzenie dziejące się na jego oczach.

Po udanej akcji Adam z Saulim przybili sobie piątki. Bill wynurzył się po chwili, otrzepując się z wody. Mokre kosmyki przyklejały mu się do twarzy.

\- Dajcie sobie spokój! To już trzeci raz! – prychnął w stronę pary mężczyzn, którzy nie czuli się ani trochę winni jego obecnego stanu. Ratliff kręcił głową. Najwyraźniej mylił się co do dojrzałości swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Bill!

Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok w stronę źródła dźwięku – niskiej dziewczyny o azjatyckich rysach i długich, czerwonych włosach. Brunet podpłynął do brzegu basenu, gdzie stała owa postać.

\- No? – zagadnął.  
\- Obaj jesteście tacy sami! Żadnego szacunku dla dziewczyn! – fuknęła. Chłopak w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami.  
\- No, słucham? – poprawił się. Ria porzuciła wszelkie nadzieje i przeszła do ważniejszego tematu.  
\- Skoro tak dobrze bawicie się z chłopakami, może zaciągnęlibyście do zabawy Toma? Przydałaby mu się kąpiel.

Młodszy Kaulitz rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu brata. Siedział po drugiej stronie basenu, rozmawiając z jedną z tancerek Adama.

\- Jesteś okrutna – zaśmiał się Bill. – Pięć dolców.  
\- Chyba śnisz! – burknęła oburzona.  
\- Nie to nie…  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze – zgodziła się w końcu. – Dostaniesz wieczorem.  
\- W takim razie masz to jak w banku – powiedział, ukazując jej rząd swoich białych zębów. – Tommy, pomożesz mi?

Tom niczego nie podejrzewał. Rozmowa z nieznajomą pochłonęła go bez reszty. Nie widział w tym zagrożenia dla Rii, przecież tylko rozmawiali. To prawda, że tancerka była niczego sobie i miała niesamowite ciało…

Kolejnym błędem było zwieszenie nóg z krawędzi basenu. Myślał, że nic mu nie grozi, przeliczył się.

W okolicy rozległ się dziki wrzask i plusk wody.

Starszy Kaulitz szybko wyskoczył na powierzchnię, łapiąc oddech. W mig namierzył swoje dwa cele. Zadanie: zamordować z zimną krwią.

\- Ty mały… – wysyczał, spoglądając na roześmianego bliźniaka.

Nikt nie przerwał pojedynku dwóch braci. Choć bardzo podobni, stanowili dwie siły, pomiędzy które nie należało się mieszać. Otoczenie wiedziało o tym zbyt dobrze.


End file.
